EL HILO ROJO DE NUESTRO VERDADERO AMOR
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS


" **EL HILO ROJO DE NUESTRO VERDADERO AMOR"**

 **SINOPSIS:**

Después de 5 años, Kaname y Yuuki se enteran de que Zero no cayó al nivel E y que incluso ahora es un Sangre Pura y deciden regresar a la Academia Croos para averiguar que paso, cual es su sorpresa al descubrir en la entrada a una pequeñita idéntica a Zero... Cuando un joven Alto, piel morena, cabellos negros rojizos y mirada plata llegue ante ella para decirle que su madre la esta buscando y la pequeña salga corriendo hasta a abrazar a Zero y llamarle mama, una nueva clase nocturna que solo respeta a Zero

los celos de Kaname salen a flote, un rival ante El, un nuevo Zero, Una hermana caprichosa y malcriada...

Secretos y una lucha por el amor de Zero

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **NUEVO COMIENZO**

La batalla contra Rido Kuran ha terminado por fin, sin embargo Zero ha quedado completamente destrozado, lo ha perdido todo, el amor de su vida, a su hermano y la posibilidad de no caer al nivel E... Todos los vampiros parten al terminar la batalla, Cross los mira con pesar, puesto que sabe que nunca podrá ver de nuevo a su hija Yuuki... En lo alto de la torre Zero los mira partir y de su rostro innumerables lágrimas surcan su hermoso rostro, para Kaname Kuran esa escena no pasa desapercibida y de alguna forma se marcha con culpa en su corazón...

1 año ha pasado desde ese evento en la Academia Cross, la cual fue remodelada y sigue con ambas clases, Zero ahora al igual que Yagari y Cross imparten clases, Zero cada día ha estado mas y mas débil y los ataques son cada vez más frecuentes

Cross: Yagari mi hijo esta sufriendo, esta cayendo al nivel E y no puedo hacer nada

Yagari: por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es mantenerlo en la torre... Si no reacciona... Sabes que tendremos que eliminarlo...

Cross: nooooo! Si busco a Yuuki ella puede darle de su sangre y...

Yagari: basta Kaien... Ya basta... Ese chico ya ha sufrido lo suficiente... No hay forma de salvarlo...

Un gran estruendo llama la atención de todos... La torre en la que se encuentra Zero habia sido penetrada... Cross y Yagari corren hasta ella y suben lo más pronto posible... Ahí entre el polvo, se vislumbra una sombra... Una pequeña joven de cabellos largos hasta los tobillos dorados y plateados, ojos ámbar, piel como porcelana... Zero amarrado con esposas y un fuerte conjuro solo ve a la chica quien se acerca a él y pone su delicada mano en su mejilla... Pronunciando su nombre... Zero... Mi señor... Debe despertar... Ya es tiempo...

Yagari: aléjate del Vampiro

Cross: ¿quien eres?

Chica: Cross Kaien... Dime... ¿Quieres que Zero viva o muera?

Cross: quiero que viva... ¿Quien eres?

Chica: soy la guardiana de Zero, mi nombre es Sakura y he venido a despertar a mi señor el Antiguo Matusaleo Krusnik Zero Kiryuu

Cross: ¿Krusnik?

Yagari: imposible... Es solo un mito...

Sakura: no lo es...

La chica sacaba una daga dorada y mostrándose ante Zero... Perfora su corazón, Cross y Yagari quedan impactados al verle, no saben que hacer

Sakura: he aquí tu despertar mi señor, invoco a las sombras para que traigan el despertar del Crussnic Zero Kiryuu...

Y sacando una pequeña botella de cristal vierte el contenido en la boca de Zero... Al sentir el liquido pasar por su garganta, la daga se disuelve en su pecho y se funde con el... Sus ojos vuelven a ese color lila brillante, su cabello se torna más largo y el sello de su cuello deja de brillar...

Zero: ¿quien eres tu?

Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura y vine a despertarte mi señor, siento la demora... Ahora descanse

Sakura poso su mano en la frente de Zero y lo hizo dormir, sujetándole de forma tierna quita sus amarres y lo acuna para que no se lastime y acaricia con sumo cariño la cabeza de Zero. Un aló de luz se desprendió de todo el cuerpo de Zero, una vez que esta se disipó, Zero había cambiado, su cabello llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura, y de su espalda salían unas hermosas alas blancas, la chica tomo su muñeca y la corto, llevando esta a la boca de Zero quien aun dormido y por el olor de la sangre bebió hasta casi dejar seca a la chica... La Chica volteo hacia Cross y Yagari los cuales no pueden creer lo que has visto y lo que han oído...

Sakura: hay que llevarlo a descansar, cuando el despierte les contare todo, pues no tengo mucho tiempo

Cross: de acuerdo, Yagari puedes sostenerlo y tu pequeña sígueme

Yagari: listo, entremos a tu casa y dejémoslo en tu habitación

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas y Zero Despertó, a su lado Cross estaba recargado en la cama sosteniendo su mano, Yagari estaba sentado en una silla dormido también y en la ventana la chica volteaba a verlo

Sakura: Zero-sama, que bueno que ha despertado

Cross: hijoooooooo (lanzándose sobre Zero)

Zero: que ha pasado quien eres tu

Sakura: soy un incubo nacido de su sangre, fui creada para poder despertarle si usted corría peligro, sus padres me crearon

Zero: de que hablas mis padres eran cazadores

Sakura: se equivoca, ahora que he despertado su sangre, sus recuerdos deben volver poco a poco, sus padres es verdad que eran cazadores pero no solo eso, ellos provenían de la descendencia pura de los Krusnik... Usted Zero-sama es un Krusnik... Un vampiro que bebe la sangre de otros vampiros...

Zero no dudaba de lo que la chica le había contado ya que en su mente se venían los recuerdos de sus padres y de su hermano y de como sus padres le salvaron antes de que aquella Pura Sangre absorbiera su sangre

Sakura: el día que aquella Sangre Pura los ataco, su padre hizo un hechizo y sello a su hermano y se selló el mismo, mientras que su madre sello tu sangre y la de ella, de esa forma la sangre Krusnik no podría ser usada pero Esa Pura Sangre los mato y bebió su sangre pensando que con ello se volvería fuerte, pero esto no fue así, y usted quedo desprotegido, sin embargo su madre pudo crearme de su sangre para que yo pudiera despertarle en un futuro, le cuento todo esto porque yo no durare mucho en este mundo, al despertar usted mi labor termina, Cross le dejo este libro donde dice todo lo demás... Puesto que ya no tengo fuerza... Mi señor... Pronto llegaran sus guardianes... Confié en ellos... Le protegerán con su vida y siempre le serán leales

Diciendo esto la chica caía al suelo siendo sostenida por Zero, por alguna extraña razón le dolía dejarla partir, ya no quería perder nada, incluso si solo tenía horas de conocerla...

...: mi señor... Aun puede salvarle...

Un misterioso chico alto, de cabellos rojo, mirada ámbar ... Se encontraba arrodillado frente a Zero, a su lado una chica, un poco más baja, cabello dorado largo hasta la cadera,, ojos grises ambos portaban espadas del mismo diseño lo único diferente era el símbolo, el chico llevaba una luna y la chica un sol...

Zero: como puedo salvarla...

...: mi señor mi nombre es Elina y soy su guardiana y llevo el poder del sol

...: mi nombre es Kitaro y llevo el poder de la luna

Elina: haga que ella beba esto, es agua de la noche lunar, con ello ella se convertirá en luz y entrará en su vientre, de esa forma ella volverá a nacer

Yagari: vientre? Espera... Zero es un chico...

Kitaro: nuestro señor es un doncel, si quiere salvar a Sakura es la única forma

Zero: lo haré... Ella me dio mis recuerdos y una nueva vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella

Llevando aquel frasco a los labios de Sakura ella bebió el contenido... Desapareciendo y volviéndose una luz la cual se posó en el vientre de Zero...

 **... Días después...**

Cross:: Kitaro dime, porque aparecieron hasta ahora?

Kitaro: no podíamos sentir su presencia, no hasta que Sakura lo despertara, pero ella no apareció antes ya que ella despertó en el momento en que Ichiru fue asesinado y absorbido por mi Señor pero ni ella misma recordaba muy bien nada de su deber

Yagari: en verdad no puedo creer que los Krusnik existan, se supone que solo es una leyenda

Kitaro: solo sabemos que el primer predecesor era Abel Nightroad y su esposa Esther Blanchett, de su sangre nacieron los primeros Pura Sangre, puesto que su descendencia legítima la protegerían por siempre... Aparte de ellos estaban los Krusnik Kiryuu quienes solo tuvieron dos hijos, después de muchos siglos, puesto que no querían volver vampiros a los humanos, pues habían visto de lo que eran capaces es por ello que a lo largo del tiempo y usando diferentes nombres crearon la Asociación de cazadores... Pero es lo único que sabemos ya que cuando se dieron ciertos ataques los Señores Kiryuu nos sellaron con su sangre para resguardarnos y protegernos, nosotros somos sus guardianes fieles y jamás traicionaremos a nuestro señor

Yagari: y esos Krusnik... Siguen con vida?

Kitaro: no lo se, la única presencia que podemos sentir es la de la sangre a la que estamos ligados

Cross: entiendo... Supongo que esta bien que se queden, puesto que no sabemos que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, la Asociación no debe enterarse de nada de esto y mucho menos que Zero esta en cinta... Que por cierto... Kyaaaaaaaaaa tengo que ir a verlooooooo

Cross en su modo chibi, dejaba su oficina, dando saltos por todos lados hasta llegar a su casa y entrar en ella... Subiendo rápido las escaleras abrió la puerta donde se encontraba su hijo

Zero: waaaaaaw... Waaaaaaaaaw...

Elina: es normal mi Señor, solo tranquilo, ya pasara

Zero: esto es horrible... No volveré a burlarme de una mujer... Waaaaaw

Cross: es normal Zero, estar en cinta no es fácil, hay nauseas matutinas, ascos, mareos, antojos, cambios de humor... Entre muchas cosas mas

Elina: venga mi señor, recuéstese, le traeré algo de comida

Zero: no quiero... Vomitare todo... Y deja de llamarme Señor... Soy Zero

Elina: Ze... Zero (sonrojada) te traeré algo de comer

Cross: debes alimentarte aunque no quieras, tu y Sakura lo necesitan... Te recuerdo que estar en cinta fue tu elección y ahora debes ser responsable hijo

Zero: de acuerdo, comeré

Cross/Elina: siiiiiii... Vamos a preparar algo delicioso

Ambos tomados de las manos ideando mil y una forma de cuidar a su Zero, esta idea ponía nervioso a nuestro ex-cazador el cual sabia que sus días tranquilos habían terminado, pero por alguna razón muy extraña se sentía feliz... Llevando su mano a su vientre la acaricio de forma dulce y maternal

Zero: gracias... Has traído luz a mi vida, estoy feliz... Espero que nazcas pronto...

Kitaro: mi Señor, como se encuentra?

Zero: te diré lo mismo que a Elina... Llámame Zero

Kitaro: esta bien... Zero

Zero: ya Elina me ha contado todo, estoy aun un poco confundido, pero gracias por todo... Por estar aquí

Kitaro: por ahora solo debe descansar, el profesor Yagari me encomendó ser el nuevo prefecto al igual que Elina, nosotros estaremos cuidando de la clase diurna

Zero: e eh, no se preocupen puedo hacerlo ahora que la sed ha desaparecido

Kitaro: no puedes, ahora estas en Cinta y debes ser cuidadoso, además no podemos arriesgarnos a que la asociación se entere, no sabemos qué harían o peor si esos Vampiros le dicen a los Kuran

Zero: es verdad, debo cuidar de mi estado, supongo que solo asistiré a clases y una vez que se note mi estado estaré aquí en casa, los Kuran ya no me importan, solo son parte de mi pasado

Kitaro: pero te hicieron mucho daño, si tan solo hubiésemos despertado antes, te hubiéramos protegido (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Zero: Kitaro, todo esta bien, ahora están aquí

Elina: Zero aquí tienes un delicioso estofado, debes alimentarte muy bien

Zero: muchas gracias, se ve delicioso

Cross y Yagari miraban desde la puerta como Zero volvía a sonreír después de mucho tiempo, se veía feliz y ellos no dejarían que nadie mas le dañara, así fueran los mismo Kuran... Así fuese su propia hija

Unos Días después Zero se adentraba a su salón para impartir clases, pero antes presentaba a los nuevos prefectos que estarían trabajando en la escuela, todos los alumnos y alumnas se emocionaron pues ambos prefectos eran realmente atractivos, al finalizar las clases se dirigieron a la entrada donde un grupo de chicas alocadas esperaban a los chicos de la clase nocturna... Kitaro se ponía frente a ellas poniendo la mirada mas gelica existente en todo el mundo y con ello calmando al tumulto de chicas, Elina con una suave sonrisa-demente hacia lo mismo y con ello todo quedaba tranquilo

Chicas: oigan, no creen que con sensei Zero era menos aterrador

Chicas: creo que si...

Kitaro: bien señoritas compórtense o no se verán nada lindas (guiñándoles un ojo)

Chicas: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Lo retiro... Es muy lindooooooooo

Zero solo le veía con una gotita en su frente, pues veía que Kitaro esa algo... Narcisista...

Elina: el siempre es así... Es un adonis disfrazado de cordero

Zero: si... Ya lo veo

Las puertas se habrían y dejaban entrar a los alumnos de la clase nocturna

Zero: buenas noches, quiero presentarles a Kitaro y Elina, son los nuevos prefectos, así que por favor sigan el reglamento como siempre y no se metan en problemas.

Clase nocturna: si, no se preocupe Sensei

La clase nocturna había captado el cambio del olor en la sangre de Zero, no sabían como se había desecho de caer en el nivel E, pero el Sensei les agradaba y por ello estaban felices, pero su aroma les hacia creer que ahora el era un Sangre Pura, por lo cual no dudaron en darle el saludo que merecía en cuanto la clase diurna se fue... La atención de Zero se fijo en ellos pues ninguno se había ido, al voltear

Clase Nocturna: nuestros respetos Zero-sama (inclinándose ante el)

Shirei (representante de la clase nocturna): no se preocupe Zero-sama, no causaremos ningún disturbio, nos retiramos a los salones, esperamos su clase

De esa forma dejaban a un sorprendido Zero, quien jamás se imaginó ser reverenciado por aquellos que una vez odio... Elina y Kitaro reían por la cara de Zero

Elina: no te preocupes ellos creen que ahora eres un Sangre Pura y te respetaran, además se ve que les agradas

Zero: bueno no puedo negarlo... Ellos jamás me miraron por debajo cuando era un nivel E, incluso algunos cuando me veían mal, me ofrecían su sangre de manera sincera... Estos chicos se preocupaban por mi, creo que es gracias a esta clase nocturna que ya no les odio tanto

Zero se marchaba junto a sus guardianes con dirección a las aulas, su trabajo empezaba... Su nueva vida era tranquila, tenía a su padre Cross, a su maestro Yagari, a sus guardianes, amigos nuevos, tanto vampiros, como humanos y su bebé al cual esperaba con alegrías

Fin capítulo 1:

Por fin Zero es feliz y esta tranquilo, ¿que pasara cuando los Kuran se enteren de que no cayó a un nive causa de ello deseen regresar?, ¿qué pasará cuando vean a una pequeña tan idéntica a Zero?, ¿qué pasará cuando se den cuenta que la nueva clase nocturna respeta mas a Zero que a los hermanos Kuran? Y ¿quién es el nuevo chico que dice estar enamorado de Zero?

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **MI EMBARAZO,**

 **LA NUEVA CLASE NOCTURNA**

 **Y UN LIDER CARISMÁTICO**

Han finalizado en primer periodo en la escuela Cross y todos los alumnos se irán a sus casas por las vacaciones, Zero ha llegado a su segundo mes de embarazo y Cross y Yagari al igual que los guardianes viven como una familia... Todo amor y paz... Bueno... Casi

Zero: he dicho que no quiero...

Cross: pero hijo eso no es nada saludable

Zero: he dicho que quiero pastel de chocolate con helado y malteada de fresa

Yagari: sabes... Tienes antojos muy extraños por la mañana... Y al igual que Cross opino que eso no es saludable

Kitaro: Zero... Tal vez puedas comer eso después de desayunar bien...

Zero: no quiero, quiero lo que pedí

Elina: estas siendo muy infantil, sino te alimentas bien, engordaras a mas no poder y después estarás quejándote

Zero: aaagr... Esta bien...

Elina: vez, eso esta mejor, mira te prepare algo muy saludable... Fruta con yogurt, omelette con queso y leche fresca y aquí dejare una rebanada de pastel pero solo la comerás hasta que termines todo

Zero: bien... Ya entendí...

Todos miraban de forma divierta a Zero pues casi todas las mañanas era la misma batalla por los antojos aunque todos a escondidas cumplían con cada uno de ellos, los días pasaron tranquilamente y Zero estaba en la enfermería con la doctora Mirako quien le haría su primer ultrasonido

Zero: ya estoy listo doctora

Cross: ya quiero ver a mi nietaaaaaaa

Mirako: esta bien, esta bien, todos tengan calma

Yagari: bien, conocer a mi nieta es algo emocionante

Mirako: bien Zero, el gel esta un poco, lo colocare para ir viendo en el monitor

Todos miraban con una dulce mirada, la doctora buscaba y hacia anotaciones...

Mirako: bien, aquí está... Al parecer todo va muy bien, aun no tiene forma pero todo esta en perfectas condiciones, el peso esta muy bien al igual que el tamaño

Zero: esa pequeña bolita es Sakura?

Mirako: así es Zero, aun no se ve bien pero te aseguro que para el próximo ultrasonido ya se vera... Quiero que te cuides mucho y no te sobre esfuerces, trata de comer lo mas saludable que puedas y cuando tu cuerpo te pida sangre, necesito que vengas... Mi padre es dueño de un laboratorio donde se crea plasma de sangre... Así que tendré siempre aquí, así que cuando lo necesites ven conmigo, ya que es algo que también necesitas

Zero: si... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y aprovechando que sacas el tema, has hablado con tu padre sobre mi propuesta

Mirako: si y el esta encantado con ayudar, la compra de los laboratorios les ayudara y los chicos ya no tendrán que vivir de las pastillas

Zero: bien entonces firmare los documentos de la compra de la empresa

... FlashBlack...

Elina y Kitaro le hacían entrega a Zero de todos los documento que lo acreditaban como dueño de innumerables cuentas y muchos vienes... Dejando a un Zero sorprendido...

Kitaro: no debe sorprenderse de saber que tiene una gran fortuna e innumerables negocios, todos han sido manejados por organizaciones legítimas

Elina: ahora eres el dueño de todo y tu decidirás que hacer con toda tu fortuna

Zero meditaba sobre todo lo dicho por Elina y Kitaro, no sabia que hacer con todo lo que tenía... Estaba tan inmerso en su pensamiento hasta que...

Shiharu: sensei... Ayuda...

Zero: que sucede

Shiharu: no lo se, Emeri... Solo tomo las pastillas de sangre y se puso muy mal, no sabemos que tiene... Ayudemos por favor

Zero: bien hay que llevarlo a la enfermería

La chica solo se quejaba y jadea por el dolor que sentía en su garganta y en todo su cuerpo... Zero la llevaba en brazos hasta la enfermería donde fue revisada por Mirako la cual al cabo de unas horas se encontraba en la oficina de Cross explicando lo ocurrido

Cross: y bien, que fue lo que le paso?

Mirako: bien, lo que sucede es que su cuerpo esta rechazando la sangre artificial, por lo que tuve que hacer una transfusión ya que su organismo empezaba a colapsar... Lo lamento Cross pero las pastillas no serán efectivas por mucho tiempo y creo que será mejor eliminarlas... Podrían matar a alguno y eso crearía problemas

Cross: eso es un problema... Que haremos, ellos solo se alimentan con eso, no pueden beber sangre eso anularía el pacto

Zero: espera papa... Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo... Doctora tengo entendido que tu padre es dueño de un laboratorio donde crean sangre, a partir de un nuevo proceso

Mirako: si así es, mi padre desarrollo dicho proceso en el cual a partir de una sola muestra se pueden recrear miles de litros, con el fin de evitar donaciones de sangre y con ello ayudar a los hospitales en caso de emergencias

Zero: quisiera comprar a patente... De esa forma la escuela tendrá su propio hospital de sangre y los alumnos no dependerán de las pastillas y su alimentación será controlada pero al mismo tiempo de calidad

Cross: estas seguro hijo?

Zero: si papa, estaba buscando como invertir mi fortuna y de esa forma el laboratorio puede ser una idea, no solo se sigue haciendo la venta a los hospitales sino que también podremos tener para los alumnos

Cross: ya entiendo, tienes razón

Zero: podrías hablar con tu padre y exponerle mi idea

Mirako: claro que si, será un placer

... Fin del FlashBack...

Mirako: supongo que a partir de mañana la escuela empezara a recibir los suministros y podremos empezar a hacer los inventarios para que todo esté listo para el ingreso de los alumnos

Yagari: supongo que tomar esta medida ha sido una buena idea, incluso la Asociación de Cazadores estuvo de acuerdo

Zero: lo estuvieron ya que el reporte fue detallado muy bien y quedaron satisfechos con el informe de la investigación del padre de Mirako... Aaaagr

Yagari: que sucede... Te sientes mal?

Zero: me dio hambreeeeeeeeeee

Todos reían pues Zero se había vuelto muy diferente, era mas expresivo, sus ojos mostraban calidez... Pronto habían pasado 20 días y todos los alumnos al igual que los nuevos, hacían su arribo después de las vacaciones y con ellos también el nuevo grupo de la clase nocturna

Cross: muy bien están por llegar, así que sean amables

Yagari: eso dependerá de ellos

Un autobús de lujo llegaba a la Academia, de el bajaba dos gemelas, ambas de cabello corto café, ojos ámbar, de baja estatura, un chico alto, cabellera azulina y ojos azules, una chica alta, cabellos plateados y ojos bicolor, otro chico mas pequeño de aproximadamente 8 años moreno, cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes y al final un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojos de piel blanca...

Cross: bienvenidos, espero que si viaje haya sido cómodo, soy el Director Cross, el es el profesor Yagari, mi hijo el Profesor Zero y los prefectos Elina y Kitaro

Gemelas: mucho gusto mi nombre es Sasha y el mío es Sisia... Estaremos bajo su cuidado Zero-sama (haciendo reverencia)

Zero: mu... Muy bien... (Aun no me acostumbro a las reverencias... Eso pensaba Zero)

El chico de cabello azul: Mi nombre es Shinaname, mucho gusto Zero-sama

Chica de cabello plateado: mi nombre es Artemis, estoy a sus ordenes Zero-sama

Niño: Zero-sama mi nombre es Michael, cuide de mi por favor

Zero: mucho gusto Michael, espero seas un buen niño (con una sonrisa)

Michael: así será Zero-sama

Chico de cabello negro: mi nombre es Reí... No creí ver a un descendiente Krusnik en este lugar...

Cross: como has dicho?

Reí: no me vea así director... No soy enemigo... Yo también soy un Krusnik... Hijo legítimo de Abel Nightroad y Esther Blanchett... Y tu eres el descendiente directo de la sangre Krusnik Kiryuu...

Zero: como lo supiste... Y que pretendes

Reí: lo supe por que tu aroma es igual al mío... No pretendo nada... No sabia que vivías... Me percate en cuanto te vi

Elina: eso quiere decir que Abel y Esther están vivos?

Reí: si, así es mis padres están vivos... Pero por que no mejor platicamos en otro lugar

Cross les pidió a todos entrar a su oficina, ahí Reí les relato todo acerca de los Krusnik y sobre su familia

Reí: bien empezare... Mis padres fueron unos de los Krusnik más poderosos y dieron su sangre para crear a los primeros Vampiros Sangre Pura, al principio no hubo ningún problema pero al paso de los años algunos se volvieron rebeldes, querían mas poder y empezaron a crear vampiros de diferentes niveles, Vampiros nobles de nivel B, Vampiros guerreros de nive por ultimo Los niveles E, los cuales eran esclavos... Los Krusnik Kiryuu no estuvieron de acuerdo nunca con ello... Un día todos los nobles y su estirpe se levantaron en armas y trataron de eliminar a sus progenitores... Mis Padres desaparecieron para poder protegerme y los Kiryuu se unieron a los humanos... Creando la Asociación de Cazadores , les enseñaron a usar diferentes hechizos y la forma de matar a los vampiros... Les otorgaron las armas para defenderse, a su propósito se unieron algunas vampiresas las cuales fueron su corazón para crear el material madre para la creación de las armas anti-vampiricas... Muchos años pasaron y ellos después desaparecieron... Mis padres se unieron a las fuerzas del Vaticano para hacerles frente a los vampiros y jamás volvieron a saber de los Kiryuu... Mucho tiempo después se enteraron que durante siglos estuvieron en la Asociación pasando de nombre en nombre hasta que Shisuka Hio los encontró y les dio muerte, no sabíamos que sus hijos se habían salvado...

Kitaro: porque nunca se ayudaron?

Reí: nunca se llevaron bien... Mis padres en ese entonces eran un tanto egoístas y creían que al crear a los vampiros podrían formar una sociedad perfecta... Mientras que los Kiryuu se rehusaban porque no querían que los humanos fueran dañados, ellos amaban a los humanos y les ayudaban en gran medida

Cross: que les hizo cambiar de idea a tus padres?

Reí: la noche en que los vampiros los atacaron, fue la noche en que nací, buscaron exterminarnos en el momento en que mi madre estaba más débil, creyendo que mi padre no podría protegernos... Fue cuando comprendieron que los Kiryuu estaban en lo Correcto

Zero: ya no quiero seguir escuchando... El pasado es pasado... Y no se puede cambiar...

Yagari: pero es necesario saber la historia de tus padres... Así podrías entender tu verdadera naturaleza

Zero: lo se... Pero no me interesa... Ahora lo único que me interesa es mi presente...y ser feliz y vivir mi vida plenamente

Cross: si es lo que deseas, estoy feliz... Eso quiere decir que tu corazón ha sanado y ya nada te perturba

Reí: eres un Krusnik de corazón muy puro... Espero podamos ser amigos... Te parece bien?

Zero: por mi esta bien... Gracias

Zero había demostrado mucha madurez, su pasado ya no importaba, de ahora en adelante viviría su presente y solo eso... Crearía su propia felicidad a lado de sus, padres, de sus guardianes y amigos... Aunque por otro lado Reí había quedado fascinado por Zero, por su belleza y por su hermoso corazón... Reí sabia que ese hermoso chico valía la pena en cada sentido y no estaría conforme con solo ser su amigo

Reí: supongo que tener a Zero como pareja será perfecto...

Artemis: Reí-sama... Ese chico es fascinante... Sus padres estarían conocidos por tenerlo como pareja

Reí: si... Supongo que conquistarlo será cosa fácil...

En los dormitorios de la Luna los nuevos chicos se instalaban en sus habitaciones, Zero había tenido una charla con todos los vampiros de la clase nocturna para presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros

Zero: espero se lleven bien, no quiero ningún tipo de incidente, así que que les espero mañana en clases, sean puntuales y pasando a otro punto... Como todos sabrán se ha suspendido la alimentación con las pastillas de sangre, ya que estas estaban siendo insuficientes causando fallos en el sistema de sus cuerpos, ahora tenemos un nuevo sistema el cual consiste en un nuevo plasma de sangre, todos los días pasarán al comedor donde se les proporcionará una bolsa médica y podrán tomarla sin que se colapsen, deberán pasar por sus 3 alimentos diarios

Shirei: Zero-sama no se preocupe, yo misma me encargare de que todos se alisten adecuadamente

Zero: te lo agradezco Shirei y confío en tus habilidades

Shirei: muchas gracias Zero-sama... Disculpe nuestro atrevimiento... Es solo que notamos algo y queremos decirle... Bueno...

Zero: puedes decirme lo que sea no me molestare

Shirei: bien... Nos percatamos de que... Bueno... Que usted... Esta en cinta

Zero: como!?

Shirei: que esta en cinta... Nosotros lo apoyamos y deseamos que lleve un buen embarazo, nosotros estaremos cuidando de usted y de su bebe, así que Zero-sama, todos los vampiros aquí presentes, queremos expresarle nuestras felicitaciones y deseamos su permiso para servirle y cuidarle

Vampiros: Zero-sama nosotros estamos para servirle y protegerle

Reí no cabía en lo que decían... Se maravilla del cariño, lealtad y admiración que sentían todos esos vampiros por el... Definitivamente Zero era alguien especial

Zero: se los agradezco mucho... Saben estoy feliz nunca me imagine que ustedes se preocuparan tanto por mi... De ahora en adelante tienen mi permiso, así que estoy bajo su cuidado y protección al igual que mi bebe

Shirei: muchas gracias Zero-sama jamás lo defraudaremos y cuidaremos de usted y sus bebés con nuestra propia vida

Zero: bebes?... Te equivocas es solo uno

Shirei: uno!? Es imposible usted lleva dos aromas diferentes... Estoy segura que son dos

Zero: dos!? No... Como podría ser posible...

Elina: oh... Por Dios...

Zero: que sucede?... No me gusta...

Elina: me equivoque de frasco... No puede ser ahora regreso

Elina salía corriendo despavorida hasta su habitación, que ahora se encontraba en los dormitorios de la Luna, seguida por Zero, Kitaro y toda la clase nocturna... Elina revolvía todo hasta que de pronto

Elina: no puede seeeeer! Me equivoque de frasco!

Kitaro: a que te refieres... No me digas que...

Elina: siiiiiiiiiiiii... En vez de darle el agua de luna... Le di el agua del sol...

Zero: no entiendo de que están hablando

Kitaro: bien... Pues veras... El agua de la luna transforma la luz de un incubo en una nueva vida... Le brinda un alma propia... Mientras que la luz de sol crea dos almas... Elina equivoco los contenidos y en vez de que tomaras agua de luna... Tomaste agua de sol...

Zero: eso... Eso quiere decir... Que yo... Yo...

Elina: lo siento Zero (llorando en forma chibi formando una cascada)... Estas esperando gemelos... Buaaaaaaaaa... Lo siento

Un golpe sordo se escucho... Zero caía inconsciente... Afortunadamente Shirei lo había sostenido antes de que se golpeara... Horas más tarde Zero despertaba en el nuevo hospital de la Academia... Cross y Yagari estaban ahí cuidando de el... Y Kitaro y Elina eran reprendidos por Yagari

Yagari: como pueden ser tan descuidados... Ustedes par de tontos

Elina: lo siento fue mi culpa

Zero: ya basta Yagari... No fue su intención, no seas tan duro con ellos

Cross: Zero... Hijo estas bien!? Como te sientes?

Zero: estoy bien, no es tan malo esperar dos.. Ahora comprendo del porque mi apetito...

Kitaro y Elina pedían perdón y Zero solo reía por la forma en la que Yagari les reprendía, Cross se miraba feliz y brincaba por todos los lados... Pasaron algunos meses y Zero impartía clases solo en la clase nocturna, pues ya no había problema, al contrario eso le ayudaba mucho ya que todos aquellos vampiros en verdad le cuidaban.

Zero cumplía su cuarto mes de embarazo y para ese entonces ya los bebes se notaban claramente en el ultrasonido... La doctora le mostraba con detenimiento las formas y cada parte de sus pequeños cuerpos y con el sonografo del ultrasonido por primera vez Zero oía el latir de su corazón... Todos estaban maravillados

Zero: y bien dime... Como están

Mirako: están fuertes y sanos, todo va a la perfección, son una niña y un niño que están creciendo muy bien... Muchas felicidades Zero... Sigue así, te veré el próximo mes

Zero: muchas gracias Mirako

Cross: estoy muy feliz, voy a ser abuelo de dos preciosidades... Y dime hijo que nombre le pondrás al niño, porque supongo que la niña será Sakura no?

Zero: si así es, será Sakura y mi pequeño se llamara Ichiru... En honor a mi hermano

Yagari: Ichiru? Vaya estoy a gusto con el nombre de mi nieto y de mi nieta... Me gustan

Kitaro: es hermoso que lleve el nombre de tu hermano

Elina: es verdad eso nos da mucho gusto, estoy muuuuuuuy feliz

Todo era perfecto, Zero no podía pedir nada mas... La alianza entre cazadores y los vampiros de la academia esta siendo en éxito... Tanto que varias cartas llegaron a manos de Cross... Algo sin precedentes.

... Oficina de Cross...

Yagari: y bien para que me has hecho llamar, que es eso tan importante

Cross: bueno la primera es porque me han nombrado oficialmente Director de la Asociación de Cazadores

Yagari: jajaja hasta que esos idiotas valoran a un hermoso y competente cazador como tu, te felicito cariño y... Que mas?

Cross: bien... Una carta de los Lycan ha llegado... Quieren unirse a la Academia y así obtener también un tratado de paz entre Cazadores, Vampiros y Humanos

Yagari:... Como!?... Eso jamás se había dado... Eso es... Eso es gracias a tu esfuerzo cariño, todo lo que has hecho, esta dando frutos

Cross: si y estoy feliz... Es por ello que deseo pedirte que tomes es cargo como Director de la Academia... Solo puedo confiar en ti para esto

Yagari: y yo acepto con gusto, esto te ha llevado muchos año y se el gran esfuerzo y empeño que has puesto y no te defraudare cariño, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo en la Asociación

Cross: si, mañana debo presentarme y expondré el tratado que quieren crear los Hombres Lobo...

Yagari: bien... Supongo que todo esta bien

... Aula Clase Nocturna...

Zero: bien, tengo que comunicarles, que a partir de mañana Yagari Sensei será el nuevo director de la Academia ya que Cross ha sido nombrado el nuevo Director de la Asociación de Cazadores, por lo tanto les pido que sean amables con el y sigan cada una de las nuevas indicaciones, por otro lado quiero avisarles que tenían razón y estoy esperando gemelos, una pequeña y un pequeño

La clase nocturna se encontraba fascinada con las noticias que Zero les había dado, en verdad estimaban a su líder y al tener a Zero como líder de los Vampiros los hacia comportarse de mejor manera, la Asociación de Vampiros se encontraba de cierta forma contenta con los avances que los vampiros habían mostrado aunque no sabían como era posible que todos obedecieran también y sin refutar nada, pero obvio que todos los de la clase nocturna apoyaban a Zero y jamas dirían una sola palabra sobre su embarazo, lo respetaban y admiraban ya que veian con el cariño y la amabilidad con la que el les trataba y con lo cual creo un lazo especial con todos ellos

... en algún lugar lejano de Rusia...

Kaname: Yuki por favor, estoy harto de que tengas este comportamiento, que te ha pasado tu no eras así

Yuki: no me interesa lo que piensen, soy una Pura Sangre y todos me deben respeto, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer ve y habla con el consejo de Ancianos y revelarles mi verdadero ser... Soy una Kuran y tu prometida que no se te olvide

Kaname: ya basta, no se te olvide que nadie sabe de tu existencia, ya que nuestros padres jamas hicieron un registro sobre tu existencia para mantenerte a salvo... los únicos que lo sabemos somos Cross, Zero y yo... y si así lo deseo jamas diré quien eres, así que será mejor que vayas cambiando tu comportamiento

Yuki: no sabes cuanto te odio, pero te aseguro que lograre que todos sepan quien soy... y tu te casaras conmigo

Kaname no se explicaba como era que Yuki hubiese cambiado tanto, ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la dulce niña a la cual protegió con tanto empeño, ese día por el simple hecho de nombrar a los de la academia, termino preguntándose que había pasado con Zero, pues había dejado de sentirlo, se preguntaba si habría caído al nivel E y lo habían eliminado o si aun seguía con vida

Kaname: que habrá pasado contigo Zero... no se porque me he preocupado por ti durante este tiempo... te hice tanto daño y para que... Yuuki... nuestra Yuuki... Ya no existe

Fin capitulo:

Kaname se preguntaba que hizo mal... porque las cosas no salían como el había deseado... pero no había nada que hacer... Por otro lado Zero era inmensamente feliz, no sabia que después de tantas desgracias por fin su corazón volvía a latir con alegría... Era un tiempo lleno de esperanzar y amarguras para otros... Pero tal vez... Todo eso esta por terminar... tal vez... Alguien mas aparezca y otros tantos regresen...

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **LA LLEGADA DE LA CLASE LYCAN,**

 **HELLSING SE UNE A LA ASOCIACION DE CAZADORES,**

 **UN CONDE DESPOSADO CON LA LUNA**

Cros era oficialmente ahora el Director de la Asociación de Cazadores y reunía un nuevo comité que le ayudaría, pues después del desastre con los Kuran esta prácticamente se había disuelto, pero la mayoría de los cazadores que se enteraron de que Cross era el nuevo director, no dudaron en regresar y darle su apoyo... Yagari asumía su nuevo papel como directoR de la academia y su primera tarea como tal, era la de esperar la resolución del comité vampirico y de cazadores para ver si aceptaban la propuesta de los lycan

Cross llegaba sumamente cansado... Zero y Yagari lo esperaban, en su larga vida el cazador se había visto tan cansado...

Zero: que bueno que has llegado, te estábamos esperando

Yagari: y bien como te fue en tu primer día

Cross: bastante bien en realidad, muchos cazadores estuvieron presentes y se acordó en que se retomarían los trabajos y la propuesta sobre la nueva clase fue aprobada... se les envío el comunicado y pude hablar directamente con el líder y llegaran el día de mañana... solo me preocupa algo

Yagari: y que es? Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía tanta seriedad en ti... por lo que supongo que es muy grave

Cross: y tal vez así sea... llego un informe de unos cazadores a los cuales se les dio una tarea de exterminio de nivel E en un pueblo bastante alejado, pero solo uno sobrevivió a duras penas, según el informe fueron atacados por los nivel E, pero estos eran sumamente fuerte... y las armas antivampiricas no funcionaron contra ellos, pudo escapar gracias a que siempre cargaba una katana y con ello los venció... pero solo degollando su cabeza... no se que demonios esta pasando pero esto va mas allá de nuestra imaginación... pues la asociación vampirica nos mostró un informe similar en donde varios vampiros fueron eliminados por nivel E, sin embargo su brutalidad sobrepasa lo que hacían... pues no solo se alimentan de sangre sino también de la carne... tendremos que investigar mas a fondo... así que estaremos muy al pendiente de la situación

Zero: jamas escuche de algo así, los nivel E solo pierden la cordura y se vuelven locos por sangre pero solo eso... crees que el material madre se este acabando y este perdiendo su poder

Cross: no... de echo fuimos a verificar si era eso, pero el metal madre esta bien, su poder sigue igual... no entendemos lo que esta pasando, se ha formado un grupo de cazadores y de vampiros guerreros para que vayan a investigar que es lo que esta sucediendo, parten el día de mañana... por ahora será mejor avisar a la clase nocturna que eviten salir por las noches y pondremos mas hechizos para reforzar las barreras

Zero: entonces iré contigo, Elina esta ahí y me preocupa los de la clase nocturna

Yagari: quien diría que llegaría el día en el que nos preocuparíamos por ellos... en verdad Keien... tu locura se no pego...

Cross: creo que si... pero bueno vayamos para regresemos a cenar pues me muero de hambre

Zero: ya somos dos

... Clase nocturna...

Todos se encontraban cenando... habían ido por su pequeña dotación de sangre fresca... en cuanto sintieron la llegada de Zero, todos se reunieron en el salón, pues sabían que Zero no iba a esas horas a menos que fuese algo importante... Zero y Cross empezaron a hablar y explicar la situación que se estaba dando, pidiendo a todos los alumnos que tuvieran cuidado y que si notaban algo fuera de lo común dieran aviso y no se expusieran

Zero: Elina por favor te encargo de que los protejas pero tu también ten mucho cuidado, aunque reforzaremos las barreras seamos cuidadosos

Neil: Zero-sama, por favor usted también tenga cuidado, si nos lo permite nos gustaría acompañarle cuando este aquí dando clases, no quisiéramos que algo malo le sucediera en su actual estado

Kitaro: no se preocupen yo le estaré acompañando en todo momento y si no puedo hacerlo les pediré a alguno de ustedes que lo hagan

Zero ya les había hablado a los de la clase nocturna sobre su verdadero origen y que no era un Pura Sangre sino un Krusnik al igual que Rei quien al final termino siendo de alguna forma su primo... todos comprendieron la situación y prometieron nunca decir nada sobre ellos dos... todos los respetaban pues sabían que ambos eran personas a las que podían seguir sin sentir miedo y sobre todo porque los trataban como sus iguales

Rei: Zero, Cross... me gustaría pedir permiso para salir de la academia y buscar a mis padres y preguntarles si ellos saben algo de esto, es muy extraño y yo jamas escuche de algo parecido

Cross: adelante puedes irte, a mi también me interesa saber si tus padres saben algo sobre este asunto y si hay alguna forma de saber que son en realidad

Rei: bien.. si me lo permiten saldré mañana a primera hora

Zero: otra cosa... el día de mañana ingresara la nueva clase de Lycan así que sean amables y trátenlos bien, no quiero problemas

... Inglaterra...

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing había sido encerrada en uno de los calabozos del castillo... Alucard había ido a verla para darle un informe de los sucedido

Alucard: si lo deseas puedo sacarte de aquí Integra

Integra: ni lo pienses... solo dame el informe Alucard

Alucard: de acuerdo, como quieras... La chica policía ha rastreado un laboratorio escondido en las Antillas donde habían creado mas chip y destruyo el lugar, esta haciendo un buen trabajo, sin embargo un cargamento salía a Japón... y descubrí quien esta detrás de todo eso...

Integra: habla... quien es el causante de que todo esto este pasando... quien pisoteo el noble apellido Hellsing... Habla Alucard

Alucard: Millenium se alió con varios Vampiros Sangre Pura y ellos están tratando de apoderarse de los Krusnik que al parecer aun están vivos

Integra: NO! se supone que eso es solo un mito

Alucard: no... ellos realmente existen... ellos fueron los primeros vampiros reales y de ellos nacieron los Vampiros que conocemos actualmente... yo soy una mezcla de Krusnik y magia muy antigua... un NO MUERTO... Al igual que la chica policía... mi poder se equipara a los Krusnik...

Integra: sácame de aquí... iremos a Japón

Alucard: jejeje... por fin tendré una buena diversión...

Con risas dos seres desaparecían entre la oscuridad, Integra deseaba la revancha por lo que le habían echo y de esa forma limpiar su nombre el cual había sido pisoteado... Alucard reaparecía en un embarcadero en donde Seras Victoria y un grupo de hombres la esperaban

Seras: maestro... maestra... Que bien que han llegado, todo esta listo al igual que los documentos

Walter: Integra-sama, esta dispuesto todo en su camerino por si desea asearse

Integra: muy bien partamos de inmediato... Walter dame un informe detallado de todo lo que has investigado

Walter: si mi señora

Así en la oscuridad un gran barco zarpaba con rumbo a Japón... varios encuentros estaban por darse... una organización desconocida estaba aliada con los Vampiros... Que pasara en todo este encuentro...

... Academia Cross...

Yagari: muy bien, presentense ahora e irán tomando lugar al lado de sus nuevos compañeros

Un chico de cabellos dorados, alto y ojos verdes se presentaba con el nombre de Luceran

Otro chico de piel trigueña, cabellos rojos y ojos bicolor se presentaba como Sekura

Una chica alta, morena, de cabellos cafés y ojos color aceituna se presentaba como Ayumi

Y tres chicos idénticos de cabellos negros, ojos rojos y piel morena se presentaban como: Inoshi, Mayura y Erishi... lo único diferente el ellos era el largo de su cabello

Y al final un chico mas alto, de cuerpo de Dios, cabello rojizo y ojos plateados se presentaba como Izeki líder de los Lycan

Zero: muy bien tomen asiento al lado de sus compañeros, clase nocturna, quiero que se comporten y se lleven bien entre todos, sus nuevos compañeros ya saben la situación por la que estamos pasando, así que apóyense mutuamente y cuídense

Izeki: sensei, no se preocupe todos cooperaremos

Con esto Zero se despedía de Yagari pues ese día en particular sus pequeños no le daban tregua, pues se movían demasiado y tenia demasiadas nauseas... Y necesitaba dormir pues estos no lo dejaban descansar

Izeki: oye cual es tu nombre

...: me llamo Stela gusto en conocerte

Izeki: y dime quien es el encargado de esta clase

Stela: es Shirei... Shirei... Izeki pregunta por ti

Shirei: dime en que puedo ayudarte

Izeki: porque son todos tan amables... no pensé que nos recibirían tan bien

Shirei: bueno eso es porque ha sido una orden de Zero-sama y porque en realidad ustedes no nos han hecho nada... así que no tenemos porque tratarlos mal

Izeki: te refieres al chico peliplateado verdad... note que es algo extraño... muy amable con todos

Shirei: si... Zero-sama es muy amable con todos y aunque es un Pura Sangre a el no le interesan los títulos, se preocupa por todos nosotros y nos trata como sus iguales, todos le estimamos y le somos leales, se ha ganado eso y mas de nuestra parte

Izeki: y dime una cosa... es mi imaginación o esta en cinta

Shirei: así es... y en eso si te doy una advertencia... la Asociaron de cazadores no puede saberlo y mucho menos la de vampiros... es un secreto que resguardamos y si tu o uno de los tuyos dice algo... entonces si tendremos problemas (poniendo sus ojos rojos y sacando sus colmillos) Zero-sama ha sufrido mucho y estamos haciendo lo posible porque sea feliz... así que no se atrevan a dañarlo

Izeki: vaya... vaya... entonces si hay algo de amenaza después de todo... pero no te preocupes no tengo la intención de hacer algo que dañe este tratado... además creo que el tipo me agrada... es buena persona... al igual que el viejo de Cross... así que pueden estar tranquilos todos... guarden sus colmillos y quiten esos ojos diabólicos jajajaja

Shirei: si eso es así... solo les pedimos que cuiden de Zero... ah y tiene un par de guardianes que a simple vista dirías que son personas comunes y corrientes... pero no te dejes engañar... podrías salir muuuuuy lastimado si haces algo en contra de Zero

Izeki: bien... al parecer Zero... es importante... No me quita nada el cuidarlo... oigan ustedes... cachorros... será mejor que cuiden de Zero y no dejen que le pase nada y si necesitan transformarse para protegerlo háganlo

Inoshi: de acuerdo... por mi encantado...además el huele bien... me agrada

Mayura: bien... si puedo soltar un poco mis orejas y cola...

Erishi: no me importa... por mi esta bien... El tipo me agrada

Izeki: bien... todo listo... y a que hora comemos... me muero de hambre

Shirei: bien síganme... vamos todos a comer...

La clase nocturna al parece se llevaría bien con los nuevos alumnos y eso esa algo que Cross deseaba pues con eso demostraría que todas las razas podrían convivir bien entre ellos y también los Lycan al parecer apreciaban a Zero aunque estos fueran un poco mas indiferentes...

Había pasado un mes mas y Zero se encontraba en su 5 mes de embarazo... ya no tenia tantas molestias Cómo en un principio... sin embargo ahora no podía sacarse de encima a cierto lobo que lo seguía a todos partes...

Zero: oye... regresa a tu forma humana... y deja de seguirme

Izeki: no quiero... me gusta mas estar así.. además hueles bien y tus bebes quieren que este cerca de ellos

Zero: como que mis hijos... ellos aun no nacen, como podrían decirte eso

Izeki: pues yo los escucho... esa es una habilidad que tenemos los lobos

Zero: si pero porque siempre deben estar transformados en lobos...

Izeki: mmmh... es por tu aroma... es muy atrayente para nosotros...

Zero: seria algo normal si fueras un lobo común y corriente... Pero date cuenta que casi eres de mi estatura y asustas a todos

Hacia un mes Cross y Yagari habían confiado el gran secreto de la academia a los alumnos de la clase diurna y todos habían aceptado guardar el secreto y aunque al principio les costo algo de trabajo poco a poco se acostumbraron a la idea... incluso los de la clase ahora llamada Clase Especial convivían mas con los alumnos humanos... de igual forma... todos sabían sobre el embarazo de Zero... muchas cosas habían cambiado en esa bella academia y tanto humanos como vampiros y lobos convivían en armonía...

Izeki: no los asusto... solo siguen sorprendiéndose... además puede que mis colmillos seas grandes y causen miedo... pero soy un lobo muy dócil

Zero: No te pegues así...

Izeki: solo hazme un cariñito y volveré a mi forma humana...

Zero solo empezó a acariciar la cabeza del enorme lobo que le acompañaba igual como hacia con todos, ellos le habían tomado un singular cariño, pues se habían enterado de la trágica historia de este y habían decidido al igual que los vampiros que le darían todo su amor y los cuidados que merecía... Zero sonreia mas que nunca

... Casa de Cross...

Cross: Kitaro... Elina... por favor vayan con mucho cuidado a reforzar la barreras y vayan con algunos de los vampiros...

Kitaro: hay algo que lo tenga preocupado...

Yagari: llego un informe del grupo especial de cazadores y vampiros que se envío el mes pasado... se encontraron sus restos y encontraron aun pequeño grupo de nivel E cerca de aquí... tememos por la seguridad de los alumnos

Elina: esto es extraño también el joven Rei aun no regresa... dijo que están buscando en los libros y algunos archivos pero solo hay los mismos reportes y no saben a que se enfrentan

Zero: es verdad Rei aun no encuentra ninguna información... será mejor reforzar la barreras... yo les acompaño

Yagari: claro que nooo...tu te quedas aquí

Zero: solo es reforzar un barrera... no pasara nada

Cross: aun así... tu te quedas... estas de 5 meses y no debes esforzarte... debes cuidarte... tu te quedas

Todos se habían ido dejando a un Zero un tanto molesto, y a regañadientes se sentaba en la sala y se disponía a cenar un pescado con verduras al vapor, arroz y espárragos... cuando un grito lo saco de su ensoñasion... saliendo lo mas rápido que le permitía su abultado vientre salió en dirección a la caballerizas en donde pudo ver a varios vampiros que creyó eran de nivel E... tratando de comerse a una joven vampiro esta al percatarse que estaba Zero trato de huir a otro lado para llevárselos lejos de el... sin embargo Zero empezó a dispararles con su Bloody Rose... sin embargo esta no les hacia daño... los Lycan habían oído los disparos y olido a Zero... e inmediatamente salieron corriendo transformándose en grande lobos y salir en busca de Zero...

Izeki: Shirea... Envía a todos a resguardar los dormitorios del sol... protejan a los alumnos nosotros buscaremos a Zero...

Shirea: todos han escuchado vayan y recuerden lo que dijo Cross al parecer su punto débil es la cabeza... Izeki yo voy con ustedes...

Shirea salía corriendo a velocidad vampirica al lado de Izeki y los demás lobos rumbo a los establos... a lo lejos pudieron divisar como una chica protegía a Zero y como este trataba de ahuyentar a los vampiros... todo ello casi sin éxito... cuando uno de ellos iba a atacar a Zero... Ayuna en su versión Lobo salto sobre este arrancando su cabeza y viendo como se hacia ceniza, Zero tomaba a la chica vampiro que lo había protegido para juntarla a el y así quedar protegido por los lobos y por Shirea... una batalla de llevaba acabo en ese lugar... pero no solo ellos eran atacados... el grupo de Kitaro y de Elina también estaba siendo atacado por esos nivel E extraños... Kitaro había sentido que Zero estaba en peligro

Kitaro: Elina pon la barrera... Zero esta en peligro debemos darnos prisa...

Los vampiros y los guardianes luchaban y se veía como cortaban las cabezos de esos nivel E, pero cada vez aparecían mas y mas... Cros y Yagari se encontraban en las mismas circunstancias... peleaban a un nivel escalofriante... sin duda era los mejores cazadores pues no les costaba mucho trabajo deshacerse de esas plagas y rápidamente acabaron con ellas y levantaron la barrera para correr y auxiliar a los demás

Por otro lado los lobos peleaban sin darse abasto... mas nivel E aparecían y eran rápidos... Shirea y Luka ayudaban a Zero a levantarse para llevarlo a un lugar mas seguro... ellas lo dejaron cerca de unos arbustos y se lanzaron a lucha para poder ayudar a los lobos...

Kitaro, Elina, Alan, Takeru, Mistral, Kashinei, Kila, Shirike y Stela terminaban su batalla y levantaban la barrera para ir a los dormitorios del sol y ayudar a los otros... cuando llegaron vieron como todos peleaban casi agotados pues el numero de nivel E que había entrado era mayor al que suponían... Cross y Yagari llegaban para ayudarles... puesto que la barrera había sido levantada todo nivel que trataba de entrar era calcinado gracias a la barrera... Cuando terminaron con ellos Mistral les dijo que Shirea y los lobos fueron a ayudar a Zero y con esas palabras todos salían en busca de estos

Mayura había sido lastimado y sus dos hermanos Inoshi y Erishi lo protegían... Habían sido rodeados... pero varios nivel E llamaron su atención cuando vieron como Zero les disparaba... ellos iban a matarlo... Yagari y Cros que veían todo... estaban demasiado lejos para ayudarlo... veían como Zero caía al suelo y varios nivel E se lanzaban contra el... Un disparo descomunal se hizo presente y todos esos vampiros se volvían polvo... mas disparos acertaban a la cabeza de estos y pasaba lo mismo... de entre las sombras aparecía una chica rubia, cabellos corto, ojos rojos y una poderosa arma con la cual iba aniquilando a los nivel E... a su lado un hombre de mediana edad vestido todo de negro se movía con rapidez... de sus manos solo unos hilos eran perceptibles con los cuales destruía a los nivel E

El grupo que trataba de atacar a Zero se acercaba nuevamente a el pero una sombra los detuvo con otro disparo... un hombre alto... vestimenta negra... abrigo y sombrero rojo... cabellos como la misma noche... y mirada color sangre... Salía a paso sereno, disparando... Una vez cerca de Zero... lo levanto en brazos y pidiendo que se sostuviera de el... comenzó a disparar y poco a poco los hizo desaparecer... Aquel hombre había salvado la vida de Zero... una vez que termino con todos ellos Alucard miro a Zero

Alucard: te encuentras bien

Zero: si... gracias... quien eres

Alucard: mi nombre es Alucard y cual es el tuyo

Zero: mi nombre es Zero

Alucard se encontraba perdido en esas orbes amatistas... aquel chico había llamado la atención del conde... ese joven había cautivado el corazón muerto de ese vampiro

Cross: Zero hijo estas bien...

Yagari: hey tu chupasangre déjalo... o te volare la cabeza

Zero: esta bien... el nos salvo pero Mayura esta herido hay que atenderlo... y disculpa pero podrías bajarme

Alucard: no lo creo... estas en cinta y te has esforzado demasiado... no creo que este bien dejarte caminar... pequeño cazador

Zero: ¿Pequeño cazador?... Ya te dije que me llamo Zero y no me pongas sobre nombres

Cross: bien... veo que no eres peligroso... vayamos a la enfermería... llevemos a los heridos y mientras usted puede decirme de donde salió

Integra: eso se lo puedo contestar yo

Cross miraba como de las sombras salía una mujer de callos largos cenizos, ojos verdes, alta y vestida con un traje y fumando un habano...

Integra: mi nombre es Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing y soy la Líder del Grupo Hellsing... deseo hablar con usted, tengo información que le agradara saber

Cross: de acuerdo... síganme por favor a mi oficina... Kitaro... Elina lleven a los heridos a la enfermería y acompañen a los demás a sus dormitorios... Yagari vamos al despacho

Una vez en el despacho de Yagari... Cross tomaba asiento... a su lado estaba Yagari y sentado del otro lado Zero... frente a el se encontraba Integra y sentados en los sillones estaban Seras Victoria, Walter, y Alucard... El cual muy a su pesar tuvo que bajar de sus brazos a Zero cuando este amenazo con volarle la cabeza si no lo hacia...

Cross: muy bien Sir Integra, mi nombre el Cross Keien y la escucho

Integra: bien, no andaré con rodeos... esas cosas que atacaron su escuela se llaman ghouls y son vampiros creados artificialmente con la ayuda de un chip que es colocado a un costado de lóbulo del oído... mi organización ha estado luchando contra ellos desde que aparecieron hace cerca de un año, pero...

Integra comienza a relatar toda la historia de como han combatido con los ghouls, de como Seras se unió a ellos, las bajas que han tenido y todo sobre Millenium y como esta ultima vez fueron atacados y casi destruyeron sus instalaciones... les contó todo sobre Alucard

Integra: así que esa es la historia... al parecer Millenium se alió con algunos vampiros de Europa y todos ellos viajaron hasta aquí en busca de la sangre de tu hijo

Cross: jamas permitiré que le pongan un mano encima... así que dígame que es lo que propone

Integra: muy fácil... unir a la Asociación de Cazadores y a Hellsing... Nosotros entraremos a la asociación... de esa forma nadie sabrá que estoy viva así podremos usar eso a nuestro benefició

Zero: porque desean mi sangre

Alucard: tu sangre les dará poderes y fuerza que nadie jamas ha visto y si se enteran de tu embarazo... querrán a tus hijos mas que a nadie para manipularlos a su antojo

Zero: eso jamas... no voy a per... aaaahgr.. duele...

Cross: Zero... que sucede... estas bien...

Alucard: te dije que no caminaras... te golpeaste al caer... hace cuanto que no bebes sangre

Zero: me alimente esta mañana... aaagr..

Alucard volvió a cargar a Zero y este se aferraba al mayor con gran fuerza a causa del dolor... Alucard lo llevaba a la sala que había visto con anterioridad al entrar...

Integra: Alucard! Que piensas hacer

Alucard: este chico no ha despertado su sangre por completo... así que le daré a beber de la mía

Integra: si haces eso... formaras un lazo con el... hay luna nueva...

Zero: aaagr... duele... que esta pasando... duele mucho... no quiero que les pase nada...

Alucard: dime Zero...morirías por tus hijos

Zero: si aaahg lo haría

Alucard:: muy bien... ha sido tu decisión

Integra: Alucard...

Alucard: denme una habitación... sino quiere que su hijo y sus nietos mueran... dese prisa

Cross aun confundido llevaba a Alucard a la habitación de Zero... Alucard les explicaba que la transformación de Zero estaba incompleta ya que jamas bebió de la sangre de su padre y de su madre y ahora que estaba embarazado el proceso se estaba acelerando... necesita convertirlo en un NO Muerto como el para que sobrevivieran... Zero y Cross habían aceptado... Cross salía de la habitación esperando que la vida de su hijo y nietos se salvara

Alucard: la forma en la que te salvare no será sencilla... no solo se creara un lazo... sabes el significado de crear un lazo en luna llena Zero

Zero: es cuando los vampiros se casan aaagr...

Alucard: esta bien para ti... cual es tu decisión

Zero: hazlo... mis hijos son lo mas importante... Por favor... Sálvalos

Alucard recostaba a Zero sobre su cama y tomando de forma delicada su cabeza la colocaba a la altura de su cuello... Zero entendío y lo rodeo con sus brazos y sacando de manera lenta sus afilados colmillos, lamió en cuello de Alucard para después morderlo y empezar a beber su sangre... El contacto hizo que Alucard se estremeciera... De la misma forma mordió el cuello de Zero para comenzar a beber de este... Miles de imágenes aparecieron en la cabeza de Alucard... Las memorias de Zero todas y cada una de ellas se grabaron en su memoria... Zero se alejaba de el mostrando unos ojos color carmesí para finalmente caer dormido... Alucard lo acomodo en su cama y le abrigo... Y saliendo con sumo cuidado de la habitación

Cross: como esta?

Alucard: el estará bien... Ya paso el peligro Sin embargo al despertar deseara sangre Me quedare a cuidarle...

Yagari: no me fío de ti, ahora que haz hecho un Lazo de sangre con el

Alucard: ese chico ahora es mío... Pero no haré nada que el cazador no quiera... Además conquistarle será fascinante

Cross: conquistarle... Pero solo lo conoces de hace unas horas...

Integra: lamento decirle que este idiota... Se enamoro a primera vista y no desistirá hasta conquistar a su hijo

Cross: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Que romántico...

Yagari: nada de kyaaa... Estas loco o que... Acaban de atacarnos y tu te pones romántico!

Cross: no lo entiendes... nuestro hijo puede ser feliz.. y si el esta dispuesto a eso.. por mi esta bien

Alucard: no se preocupe, no haré nada que el no quiera, además no solo lo he salvado a el, sino también a sus nietos, ahora que ha bebido de mi sangre, esta también a sido absorbida por sus nietos por lo tanto ahora son mis hijos... he visto todo o que ha sufrido... ahora sus memorias también son mias

Integra: Cross... es mejor darnos prisa... debemos unir fuerzas y empezar a reunir a los mejores hombres y cazadores, esto será difícil

Cross: tiene razón Sir Integra... acompáñeme debemos seguir platicando...

De esa forma Sir Integra y Cross "El Vampiro sin Colmillos" y demás se retiraban para platicar mas a fondo sobre lo que harían, Alucard se quedaba al lado de su ahora ya Esposo para vigilarle y alimentarle en cuanto el despertase... sabia que Zero era hermoso y que a simple vista le había robado el corazón... era un ser que valía la pena amar sin restricciones, pero también sabia que a causa de su sufrimiento seria difícil conquistar su corazón... pero lo lograría costara lo que le costara...

Por otro lado Rei se encontraba en el Vaticano con sus padres Abel y Esther, los cuales sabían ahora de la existencia de Zero y al cual deseaban proteger, querían remediar en algo la equivocación del pasado... ya habría tiempo para conocerse, pero lo mas importante era ahora buscar información sobre los Ghouls...

Todos los Vampiros y Licantropos habían olido la sangre de Zero, sabían que esta de alguna forma había cambiado, ahora sentían un enorme poder emerger de el, pero al mismo tiempo su poder se igualaba al del personaje enigmático que les había ayudado, para todos ellos estaban las preguntas sin respuestas... pero ya se enterarían de lodo lo pasado, ahora lo mas importante para ellos era proteger la academia pero sobre a todo a Zero

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **DEJÉ DE SENTIR A ZERO, LA CONEXION SE ROMPIO,**

 **ME ENAMORE DE TI, DEJAME CONQUISTARTE**

 **EL NACIMIENTO DE MIS HIJOS**

... Mansión Kuran...

POR KURAN

Esta noche me siento demasiado extraño, tal vez sea por lo cansado que he estado, mis peleas con Yuuki ha aumentado, lastima a la servidumbre y trata con desprecio a mis amigos, incluso han preferido retirarse a sus hogares y cada vez que les veo es en la Asociación de Vampiros, la única que sigue fiel a mi lado es Seiren... hoy no es un día muy bueno para mi, solo quiero llegar a descansar... subo a la limosina y cierro los ojos, me siento agitado, inquieto, es como un presentimiento... me quedo dormido hasta que Seiren me avisa que hemos llegado a la mansión... Bajo con desgano y entro a la casa, ojalá Yuuki este dormida, en verdad ya no la soporto, en ocasiones desearía regresar a aquellos días en la Academia de Cross...

Yuuki: Kaname que bueno que has llegado... hoy salí a comprar muchos vestidos los cuales se que te encantaran... mira, mira... este que traigo puesto es muy hermoso.. que dices.. te gusta

Kaname: es muy bonito... te queda bien... iré a descansar ahora estoy algo cansado

En ese instante pude sentir como perdía aquella conexión que tenia con Zero, ya no podía sentirlo mas, fue un profundo dolor y después desapareció, como si jamas hubiese existido... mire a Yuuki y tenia el mismo semblante que yo... pero sus palabras me helaron a pesar de no demostrar mi tristeza por lo que dijo

Yuuki: por fin ese maldito y sucio Nivel E... desapareció... jajajaja... lo mas seguro es que cayo en la locura y lo eliminaron... pobre Zero jajajajaja... por fin ya no tengo que sentir a ese asqueroso nivel E

Kaname: Yuuki no te expreses así, no es digno de una Sangre Pura, además te recuerdo que Zero siempre fue como un hermano para ti... al menos deberías comunicarte con Cross y preguntar por el

Yuuki: yo? Una Kuran... preguntar por un asqueroso nivel E... nooo... claro que no... que bueno que ha muerto, se lo merece... todavía de que le brindamos nuestra sangre, nos amenazo... será mejor que te des un baño, quiero cenar fuera...

Kaname: YUUKI!... basta! estoy cansado y no saldré contigo... te lo advertí... sino cambias tu comportamiento jamas te daré el apellido Kuran oficialmente... te recuerdo que Yuuki Kuran aun no existe... solo existe Yuuki Cross

Yuuki: onissan... no puedes estar hablando enserio... maldita sea... aaaagr

Yuuki se retiraba de la sala muy resentida y enfadada con su hermano, pues este aun seguía con lo mismo de no querer hacer oficial su nombramiento... y sobre todo su compromiso... Kaname se encontraba triste pero no tenia el valor de llamar a Cross y preguntarle por Zero... además estaba esa pregunta... porque le dolía tanto hablar de Zero, y porque estaba tan asustado de perder el lazo con el...

Kaname: Zero... espero no hayas muerto... espero te encuentres bien... Zero...

Kaname en verdad sentía como poco a poco ese lazo desaparecía... Sabia bien que cuando eso pasa es porque ese vampiro ha muerto... No supo como ni porque pero las lagrimas llenaron sus mejillas y ahí en ese preciso momento lo supo... Zero era su alma gemela... Su ser mas presiado y amado... Al cual ya había perdido

Kaname: Zero... Que hice?... Que hice? Porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que te amaba... Zero... Mi Zero... Mi amor ...

... Academia Cross...

varias horas habían pasado y ya casi había amanecido... Zero por fin habría sus hermosos ojos...pero al hacerlo una sed incontenible se hacia presente... y la única persona en ese lugar era ese misterioso y bello hombre

Alucard: supongo que debes tener sed...

Alucard se acerco lentamente hasta sentarse aun lado de Zero y con gentileza tomaba su brazo y le acercaba a su cuello para que pudiese beber todo lo que su bello peliplata desease

Zero: yo... no... que me pasa... tengo mucha sed

Alucard: es normal... ahora eres un Matusaleo Krusnik... debes beber por ti y por tus hijos... así que vamos, muerde mi cuello y toma toda la que desees... yo estaré bien

Zero: yo... Esta bien... Gracias

Zero se acercaba cada vez más a ese cuello tan hermoso y con delicadeza mordía suavemente para empezar a succionar aquel liquido tan vital para el... En el proceso pudo sentir como el lazo que lo unía a Yuuki y a Kuran desaparecía pero lo mas importante era que toda la vida de Alucard paso por su mente... Su vida como humano y el porque se convirtió en un ser la noche... Todo incluyendo su despertar total... Un sonrojo se formó en Zero al recordar a travez de Alucard que había formado un lazo con el y no solo eso sino que se había casado... Y con ese recuerdo se alejó bruscamente de Alucard

Alucard: veo que recordaste...

Zero: yo... Tu... Nosotros...

Alucard: tu has visto mi vida y yo he visto la tuya... Como pudiste sentir y ver, yo me he enamorado de ti y solo deseo tu felicidad, el estar casado conmigo y tener un lazo no significa que te obligare a hacer algo... Soy consiente de tu dolor y quiero que me permitas enamorarte... Amarte... Cuidarles...

Zero: Yo creo que... No se... Estoy confundido... Primero explícate del porque mis hijos ahora son tuyos

Alucard: es fácil... Ellos solo fueron almas reencarnadas a travez de ti, por lo tanto solo eran tu sangre... Al despertarte por completo con mi sangre esta se mezcló con la tuya y por lógica con la de tus bebes, por lo tanto mi sangre les dio un nuevo renacer por lo que los hace mis hijos también, pero como lo dije, no te obligare a nada ni siquiera a que me aceptes como su padre si tu no lo deseas

Zero: eres una persona muy buena, nadie jamás había hecho tanto por mi, me siento muy feliz ya que mis hijos ahora tendrán a un gran padre también

Alucard: entonces... Tu me aceptas como su padre?

Zero: si así es... Y sobre lo otro... Por alguna razón desde que te vi me sentí muy bien... Me sentí a salvo... Te daré la oportunidad que me pides...

Alucard abrazaba a Zero de la forma más tierna y cariñosa posible, después de miles y miles de años después de estar en soledad ahora tenía una "esposa" a la cual conquistaría y haría muy feliz por toda la eternidad y en pocos meses seria padre, algo que jamás imagino pero que le hacia muy feliz

Alucard: te juro que los amare, los protegeré y jamás los dejare, nunca dejare que haya desdicha en tu vida nuevamente. Te lo juro

Zero: sabes lo que viví... No quiero vivir en soledad

Alucard: Zero jamás seré como ese tal Kuran o esa Yuuki, siempre estaré a tu lado, te seré fiel y te amare por la eternidad

Y así con esas palabras, Alucard tomaba con sumo cuidado a Zero y le besaba de forma tierna pero pasional al mismo tiempo... Ese beso transmitía muchos sentimientos del pasado y del presente, Zero podía sentir los verdaderos sentimientos de Alucard y su corazón se sentía lleno de dicha por sentir por primera vez como alguien le amaba de una forma tan pura e incondicional, un primer encuentro que le enseño que el amor a primera vista si existe y que su vida no solo estaba llena de desdichas sino que también de amor y con ese pensamiento se dejo vencer en ese mar de pasión... Beso de forma más agresiva a Alucard y este se sorprendió pero no se distanció al contrario aumento con más fiereza ese beso y poco a poco este hizo que ambos sucumbieran a la pasión... Zero se separó de los labios de Alucard para tomar un poco de aire y lo único que pudo decir para sorpresa del mayor fue...

Zero: borra todo mi dolor, cúbreme con el amor que nació al encontrarnos... Hazme tuyo Alucard

Alucard: te amo... Gracias Zero...

Con esas palabras Alucard comenzó a besar a Zero y a acariciar su abultado vientre y de manera suave bajo su cabeza hasta este y de forma tierna beso su barriga diciendo... "Cierren sus ojitos que papi y mami van a amarse mucho"... Zero daba un pequeño coscorrón a su amante el cual correspondió basando su vientre para después posarse en sus labios nuevamente

Alucard se acerco al cuello de Zero y en un susurro de dijo de forma amorosa que bebiera de el... Zero lo hizo y de igual forma Alucard hizo lo mismo

Podía sentir la sangre de Alucard recorrer todo su cuerpo, caliente y espesa, y con cada sorbo quería más, pero ya era hora de detenerse, la sed se había calmado y estaba empezado a sentirse mareado, y sus sentidos se estaban nublando. Cuando saco sus colmillos vio que la herida se serraba rápidamente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sabía que los vampiros se curaban rápido, pero nunca había visto a uno que tuviera ese nivel de regeneración, este vampiro traía una sorpresa tras otra.

Alucard:¿sorprendido?...tu también tendrás este nivel de curación...aunque estoy ansioso por ver los cambios que dentro de poco experimentaras

Zero levanto el rostro para verlo a la cara, Alucard solo pudo ensanchar su lobuna sonrisa, "este chico ha nacido para tentarme con cada gesto suyo" fue lo que pensó Alucard. Sus Mejillas levemente sonrojadas y esa mirada vidriosa, era toda una visión para el vampiro mayor, sin poder contenerse (y sin querer hacerlo) tomo posesión de esos labios que lo estaban llamando a gritos, por la sorpresa el menor no respondía a su beso y mantenía los labios cerrados pero Alucard conocía una forma para cambiar ese hecho. Aun si separarse de esos labios Alucard llevo sus manos hacia el apetecible trasero del joven, y sin aviso lo posiciono en la cama, apresándolo contra el colchón y su cuerpo, por la sorpresa el joven tuvo que abrir la boca para tomar el aire que no le llegaba a los pulmones, cosa que aprovecho el mayor, con su lengua recorrió cada rincón de la cavidad bucal del menor, causando estragos en la capacidad motora de Zero, ya que lo único que podía hacer era temblar, ebrio por las emociones que atravesaban su cuerpo. Caliente... Todo su cuerpo se estaba incendiando... Duele... Le dolía, no sabía qué pero sentía dolor, un placentero dolor... Mas... Quería más, más delo que sea, necesitaba más, aunque aun no sabía que... Dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo le exigía tímida y torpemente llevo sus manos a los brazos del mayor y empezó a corresponder el beso, mientras Alucard devoraba su boca, Zero recorría con lentitud la del otro, después de todo este era su primer beso, aunque jamás imagino que sería con un hombre. Y mucho menos con alguien como este vampiro. Exquisito... Zero era totalmente exquisito, Adictivo... Este delgado cuerpo lo había obsesionado des un principio, y ahora podía asegurar que nunca se cansaría de tocar esta sublime piel, ni probar esos suculentos labios. Peligroso... Este cuerpo, este joven, esos sonidos eran peligros, tan peligrosos que habían apresado y capturado a este vampiro que hace mucho tiempo había muerto.

Endemoniadamente peligroso... Alucard supo en el momento que Zero le empezó a corresponde el beso que ya era demasiado tarde como para dar marcha atrás, ya había sido atrapado por este joven y no tenia ninguna intención de huir. Se dejaría atrapar... Se dejaría apresar... Y jamás huiría... Pero a cambio... También atraparía a Zero... Y no lo dejaría ir jamás... Y si este intentara huir... Lo encerraría en un lugar donde nadie mas salvo el podrían verlo... Porque esta era la única forma en la que este vampiro sabia amar... Zero despertaba en él un sentimiento muy puro de Amor... Y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Zero terminara enamorándose de el. Dejando de lado todos esos pensamientos y concentrándose en lo que tenía enfrente, Alucard se dedico a explorar no solo la boca de Zero sino también todo su cuerpo, separándose solo lo suficiente como para quitarle la camisa, el vampiro mayor se detuvo un momento cautivado por toda esa blanca y suave piel que tenía enfrente. Zero era perfecto, firmes y suaves músculos eran lo que sus ojos podían observar, el pecho del joven subía y bajaba con algo de pesadez, el joven al sentir la ardiente mirada del mayor solo podía ver a otro lado, sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojas, y el calor aumentaba cada vez mas. Cuando el mayor se inclino hacia él su largo cabello le hiso cosquillas, pero luego se olvido de eso, pues la boca del otro estaba sobre uno de sus pezones, succionándolo y mordiéndolo, oh!...el placer era tanto que tuvo que arquear su espalda en busca de más contacto mientras una exclamación ahogada y un gran jadeo nacían de sus labios. Complacido por lo que su toque le hacía al menor el oji rojo empezó a torturar el otro rozado y puso duro el pezón con suaves pellizcos de su mano. Zero estaba ahogándose en todo ese mar de sensaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando el mayor ya le estaba quitando los pantalones, aun si dejar de torturar sus pezones.

Pese aunque no quería, tenía que alejarse del joven ya que, si no lo hacía no podría quitarse su propia ropa, así que muy a regañadientes libero el ahora rojo botoncito que estuvo torturando con su boca y bajo la mirada vidriosa y necesitada del joven, lentamente se fue despojando de su ropa. Zero estaba hipnotizado, el cuerpo de Alucard era total, absoluta y perfecto, ancha espalada, un abdomen con músculos definidos que invitaban a pasar la lengua por ellos, y esos fuertes brazos, cada pedacito de esa piel pálida y blanca era toda una invitación para pasar la boca por ella. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la vista de eso. Si bien era virgen y nunca había visto algo si, tuvo la sensación que comparada con promedio de los hombres (incluido el suyo propio claro) y concluyo que aquello era grande muy, muy grande. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía Retiro su mirada y se avergonzó de manera notable. Alucard solo pudo reír ante una muestra más de inocencia del pequeño cazador.

Pensó en hacer un comentario para hacerlo sentir más apenado pero decidió dejarlo pasar. No quería que saliera corriendo justo ahora después de todo. Lentamente y sin despegar su mirada de las amatistas que lo observaban, se acerco hacía la entrepierna del otro, no sin antes dar un tierno beso en su abultada barriguita y sin aviso ni advertencia se trago al completo la hombría del joven peli plateado. El vampiro se sintió encantado al ver los espasmos de placer que sacudían su cuerpo, ya que sabía que eran los primeros que ese cuerpo conocía y él sería el único que se los brindaría. Sus manos bajaron hasta su entrada y metió dos dedos ahí dentro. Sus dedos, se hicieron lugar entre los pliegues vírgenes de su cazador, buscando la entrada a su centro de placer, sintiendo ya desde sus dedos la estrechez del lugar. Cuando esos dedos exploradores encontraron cierto botón de su anatomía, el vampiro mas joven comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte alternando el nombre del mayor entre sus jadeos de placer. Siempre le habían dicho que el sexo era placentero pero nunca que se podía tocar el cielo con él.

Zero: Alu..card... aaah...agh... se siente bien

Mientras que el mayor lo miraba cada vez mas excitado. Con cada movimiento de sus dedos, abría más ese lugar. Cada vez lo profanaba más, cada gemido y cada gota de sudor que caía rozando su aterciopelada piel, lo alejaba más de su inocencia y virginidad. La respiración de Zero se hacía cada vez más agitada, a la par que sus manos apretaban las sabanas y los músculos que rodeaban sus dedos se tensaban cada vez más. Estaba entre indeciso en cederle su liberación o tenerlo rogando desesperadamente por más. Pero la tentación de probar su más íntimo sabor pudo mucho más. Y el tan ansiado orgasmo llego con la fuerza de un golpe, que dejo al vampiro rondando la inconsciencia por unos minutos. Si ese era el placer que este no muerto le podía proporcionar, estaba más que deseoso de aceptar cualquiera de sus caprichos con tal de que lo hiciera gozar así. Poso su mirada en su Alucard y lo que hizo a continuación lo sorprendió.

De la nada y en completo silencio se levanto de la cama, dejando a un desconcertado albino, que pensaba que diablos había hecho mal para que Alucard lo abandonara tan rápidamente (menudo ego herido). Pero de un momento a otro, su temor al rechazo se vio aliviado cuando vio que el peli negro volvió junto a él. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver las bolsas de sangre médica que llevaba en las manos. Aun en silencio, las dejo un rato en el suelo, mientras apartaba las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo desnudo de su pequeño Zero. Dejando de nuevo, su gloriosa desnudez a la vista. Antes de que Zero cuestionara su acción, beso de nuevo su pecho. Recorriéndolos con su lengua fría y haciendo especial hincapié en sus pezones. Al cabo de unos minutos, se alejo y tomo la sangre que había dejado en el suelo, abriendo un poco el paquete y dejando caer un poco de sangre sobre la piel recién besada. Después, volvió a cubrir con su boca ese lugar. El sabor propio del pequeño cazador albino mezclado con la sangre del paquete, fue algo totalmente enloquecedor. Para seguir con su deleite y el de Zero, repetía la acción, mojando el cuerpo de la chico con la sangre y después lamiéndola para limpiarla con su lengua.

Alucard:—Así está mejor— le dijo en un susurro seductor en su oreja—Pero aun falta una cosa.—

Curioso por ver que nueva idea corría por la mente de su loco amante, el vampiro espero y se resigno que aceptar sus deseos era algo que estaba destinado a pasar. El vampiro, entonces llevo el paquete de sangre a su boca y tomo un sorbo. Lo siguiente que hiso fue besar a Zero con sus labios llenos de sangre. El contacto de sus bocas con la sangre de por medio, fue algo más de su imaginación. La bestia interna de ambos chillo llena de placer y ansiosa por haber sido complacida en los placeres más primitivos que anhelaba. En medio de la orgia de besos y sangre, cuando el joven vampiro estaba más metido en su mundo de ensueño, su amante lo penetro de una sola estocada. Fue duro y violento, pero al mismo tiempo cuidadoso y tierno tal como se podía esperar de ese vampiro. Su deseo de terminar de profanar ese cuerpo fue muy grande para andarse pero actúo con sutileza como la que debía tener, teniendo en cuenta que estaba tomando a un joven virgen y en cinta. Para el peli plateado, la usurpación lo lleno de placer pero borracho de pasión y sangre como estaba, ese placer se volvió en lujuria. Su amante era tierno con su cuerpo, no le dejaba ni respirar pero su pasión se desbordo y poniendo las manos en las caderas del joven que respondían con el mismo ímpetu mas no así con la misma fuerza. Solo faltaba algo para su más mordida fantasía se hiciera realidad. Tal vez debía tener una mirada anhelante porque Alucard procedió a morderlo, era curioso cómo ahora encontraba fascinante esa acción, cuando antes le aterraba la idea de que alguien lo mordiera, reabriendo esas marcas en su cuello que le había hecho antes y profundizarlas más.

Haciendo esto, Alucard embestía a Zero y masturbaba su miembro haciendo gemir de una forma mas fuerte, Zero se balanceaba lo mejor que podía ya que su vientre no dejaba mucho espacio para ello, Alucard se separo de Zero y lo coloco sobre la cama en cuatro y de esta manera volvió a embestirlo haciendo que Zero gimiera de placer, esa posición era la mejor para ambos y mas para Zero...Sintió como todo su cuerpo reacciono a los colmillos del mayor que nuevamente le habían mordido y como un nuevo torrente un nuevo orgasmo lo golpeo. Fuerte... Impactante... Y totalmente alucinante. Alucard, sentía como el corazón muerto de Zero bombeaba su sangre con fuerza y esta se juntaba en su boca. En ella podía sentir todas las emociones que surcaban su cuerpo, cada uno de los pensamientos de los cuales él era el protagonista. De esa manera el también llego a su climax. Después se separaron, buscando que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Se miraron, uno apenas creyendo lo que acaba de hacer, el otro satisfecho de haber cumplido su objetivo.

Alucard: de ahora en adelante espero que recuerdes...que soy el único que puede amarte y tocarte de esta forma...

Fue lo primero que dijo el mayor, en el mismo todo burlón de siempre. No importaba que acaban de tener sexo, el siempre seria el mismo.

Zero: nunca dejaría que nadie mas lo hiciera, solo tu eres el dueño de mi corazón y de mi vida

no pudo seguir con su réplica ya que de un momento a otro se dejo vencer por el sueño y se durmió, aun con el vampiro mayor encima de su cuerpo.

Alucard: supongo que el amanecer esta cerca...

comento el vampiro, acostándose a un lado del albino, y atrayendo al durmiente a su pecho, no era de los que se acurrucaban pero con este pequeño cazador, sería distinto. Realmente las cosas serian muy diferentes a partir de ahora. Con ese último pensamiento el antiguo vampiro se dejo vencer por el sueño, junto al caliente cuerpo del cazador a su lado

A la mañana siguiente Zero despertaba algo confundido y al tratar de levantarse sintió como era envuelto por unos fuertes brazos, se volteo y pudo ver a su lado a Alucard el cual lo abrazaba tiernamente, Zero al recordar lo que habían hecho la noche pasado no tardo en sonrojarse, lentamente puso su mano en el durmiente rostro de Alucard el cual al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos mirando a Zero de forma dulce

Alucard: como esta tu cuerpo

Zero: bien... un poco adolorido pero bien... y tu

Alucard: feliz... muy feliz... y que tal nuestros hijos

Zero: eh?... bueno... están inquietos.. se mueven demasiado

Alucard poso una de sus manos en el vientre de Zero y lo acaricio con ternura, diciendo palabras dulces en este y dejando aun mas avergonzado a Zero

Alucard: buenos días mis pequeños, se que están contentos pero no lastimen mucho a mami, los quiero

Con estas palabras ambos chivis dejaban de sacudirse dando a entender que captaban el mensaje de su ahora Padre, Zero y Alucard se levantaban, ambos tomaron un baño y se vistieron, bajaron a la cocina en donde todos les esperaban

Cross: hijooooooooooo! Como estas, como te encuentras! Papa estaba preocupado

Zero: estoy bien papa, Alucard me ayudo a despertar por completo y ahora ya no corro ningún riesgo, te lo aseguro

Todos estaban sentados en el comedor pues estaban esperándoles para desayunar, todo transcurrió tranquilo hasta que Zero les dijo que había algo importante que debían saber... Integra ya se imaginaba que era, pues había visto la determinación de Alucard por poseer a Zero

Zero: bueno, como ya saben Alucard me ayudo a despertar por completo... pero... bueno para hacerlo.. resulta... que.. bien... ahora...

Alucard: Zero y yo formamos el Lazo de sangre y El vinculo con la luna... Estamos Casados y ahora sus hijos también son mis hijos

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Yagari: tu que le hiciste a mi hijo... maldito

Cross: es tan lindoooooooo... Mi hijo ya esta casado y con un hombre muy atractivo

Yagari: como puedes decir eso...

Cross: y que mas quiere que diga, estoy feliz por Zero, el necesitaba a su lado a alguien fuerte que sea capaz de protegerlo a el y a sus hijos, como bien sabes la asociación de vampiros no puede saber sobre su secreto y aunque nosotros podemos defenderlo no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para luchas contra todos ellos y mis nietos estarán a salvo, Como Director de la Asociación de Cazadores tengo el apoyo de todos y cada uno de ellos para defender a Zero, pero si una guerra se desatara por ello...

Yagari: te entiendo... es solo que fue tan repentino, ni siquiera los conocemos...

Alucard: como Conde le doy mi palabra de cuidar y velar por Zero y nuestros hijos, puede estar tranquilo cuando digo que lo amo y es todo para mi

Integra: tal vez no nos conozcamos pero este idiota no miente, y puede estar seguro de que ayudaremos a cuidar de su hijo y nietos... no solo de los vampiros sino también de Millenium

Todos empezaron a tener un cara poco alegre, pero la cambiaron pues sabían que por alguna razón los que se acercaban a Zero solo le protegerían, los días pasaron y todo retorno a la normalidad, Cross trabajaba en la Asociación e hizo la alianza con Hellsing, Integra trabajaba codo a codo con Cross para empezar a mejorar las instalaciones y a los cazadores de unían los subordinados de Integra, todos ellos empezaron a llevar los nuevos entrenamientos como cazadores y los cazadores el nuevo entrenamiento con las otras armas además de que todos eran informados por Walter y por Seras de los nuevos vampiros llamados Gouls, por su parte Yagari se hacia cargo de la dirección de la Academia y de impartir clases, Zero también impartia sus clases como siempre y también les había informado a los alumnos de la llegada de Hellsing y que todo debía ser un secreto, también les hablo sobre su unión y de Alucard el cual por ordenes de Yagari también seria profesor

Izeki: Zero, dime como nos enfrentaremos a esas cosas llamadas gouls, aunque somos fuertes no pudimos contra ellos

Zero: por eso no se preocupen, Alucard y Victoria los entrenaran y les enseñaran como luchar contra ellos, además Alucard me comento que ustedes al ser Licántropos tienen mas oportunidad de ganar contra ellos, puesto que sus garras y su mordida son letales para los vampiros

Izeki: vaya al parecer se complico un poco todo esto, sin embargo amigo te digo que estamos aquí contigo y lucharemos para proteger a nuestros amigos los humanos y los vampiros y al igual a todos

Zero: muchas gracias, en verdad todos ustedes cambiaron mi vida y se los agradezco

Pasaba el tiempo y ahora Zero ya cumplía ocho meses de embarazo y por lo tanto ahora se le dificultaba hacer un poco las cosas, pues sus pequeños le daban mas lata de la acostumbrada, ha estaban a mediados de noviembre y el frio ya se hacia sentir un poco mas, todos estaba ocupados haciendo sus deberes

... Sala de la casa Cross...

Alucard: no tienes frío

Zero: no, estando abrazado a ti, no tengo frío

Alucard: se están moviendo mucho, al parecer ellos también están agusto

Zero: bueno a de ser por que su padre nos mima mucho, sabes tengo antojo de un chocolate con muchos bombones

Alucard: sabes que la cocina no es mi fuerte, la ultima vez casi exploto

Zero: no me lo recuerdes... jajajaja... vamos yo lo preparare

Kashinei: Zero-sama, no se preocupe yo se lo preparare, así que por favor siga recostado

Zero: muchas gracias, en cuanto termines puedes irte

Kashinei: claro que no, hoy es mi turno para cuidarle y no lo dejare

Alucard: será mejor que te des por vencido, todos estamos al pendiente de ti, gracias serias tan amable de prepararlo para Zero... yo debo irme, tengo trabajo con la chica policía

Zero: esta bien, pero tengan cuidado

Victoria: claro que lo tendremos

Zero era cuidado por todos en la academia, por su parte licántropos y vampiros estaban fascinados por el pronto nacimiento de los pequeños y con el aumento de gouls todos entrenaban y salían a cumplir misiones, ya había pasado rápidamente un mes mas y Zero estaba a días de dar a luz por lo cual Alucard no se separaba de el ni a sol y sombra

Kitaro: Zero no debes andar de aquí para alla, debes descansar

Elina: es verdad, estas a días de dar a luz y tu como si nada

Zero: no pasa nada además solo quiero estirar las piernas, ya me canse de estar acostado

Un grupo de la clase especial se acerco a Zero para saludarle y entregarle algunos regalos, que consistían en ropita para los bebes, mamilas y algunos juguetes, Zero les agradecía y platicaba con ellos, al poco rato Izeki y los trillizos también llegaban a saludar, la platica era amena cuando de repente...

Mayura: eeh? Zero... acabas de mojarte

Zero: eh? De que hablas

Alan: es verdad Zero-sama... rompió fuenteeeeeeeeee!

Zero: eh?... aaah... es verdad

Elina: como que aaaah... que hacemos... que hacemos... van a nacer... Que hacemooooooos

Kitaro: ire por Cross y Yagari... Mayura ve por Alucard... avisen a los demás

Elina: Zeroooooo... rápido o van a nacer aquí

Zero: Elina... todos... calmense, solo se rompió la fuente, aun falta para que nazcan... Elina, ve a mi habitación y trae la maleta de los bebes y la mía... aah... Izeki llevame a la enfermería y tu Erishi avisa a la doctora

Zero tuvo que contenerse con las primeras contracciones, pues veía a todos sumamente asustados por no saber que hacer, Izeki cargo a Zero para evitar que fuera a caer y lo llevo hasta la enfermería, todos los demos obedecieron a lo que Zero les pidió, Kitaro llegaba a la Asociación y avisaba a Cross, Yagari e Integra que Zero estaba en labor de parto, Mayura fue por Alucard y Seras que se encontraban dando clases por lo que la noticia del nacimiento se había esparcido rápidamente... Alucard llegaba al lado de Zero el cual ya estaba con una intravenosa de suero y otra con sangre, la doctora le revisaba...

Mirako: No se preocupe, aun esta dilatando, pero ya todo esta listo, solo es cuestión de tiempo

Alucard: Zero... estas bien.. duele

Zero: aaah... un poco pero todo esta bien

Alucard: solo respira, todo saldrá bien, yo estaré aquí

Las horas pasaban y todos estaba afuera del hospital, las clases habían sido suspendidas ya que los alumnos deseaban saber sobre Zero, Cross y Yagari estaban con los nervios de punta, Integra estaba sentada tranquilamente bebiendo te, Walter y Victoria se encontraban a su lado muy serenos

Después de un tiempo salió Mirako y les dijo que ya estaba en labor de parto y que todo saldría bien

Mirako: muy bien Zero estas completamente dilatado... cuando yo te diga debes pujar entendido

Zero: aaah... si... Alucard... no me sueltes

Alucard: estoy aquí, no te soltare

Mirako: bien... 1...2... 3 puja

Zero: aaaah... duele

Mirako: bien sigue asi

Alucard: vas bien Zero, sigue asi, tu eres fuerte... vamos cariño

Después de casi una hora... por fin en el pasillo de escuchaba un llanto y después de unos minutos otro se escucho, eran llantos fuertes y llenos de vida... todos se emocionaron y algunos lloraban de alegría mientras otros reían... Adentro Mirako había acomodado a Zero en una camilla y le había puesto mas suero y bolsas de sangre, Alucard estaba sentado a su lado besando su frente y tomando su mano... Poco tiempo después Mirako regreso con don bultitos que fueron entregados a sus padres, Zero recibió a su hijo el cual tenia el cabello negro rojizo como el de Alucard y sus ojos eran amatistas como los de el vestía un mameluco amarillo y a Alucard le entregaban a su niña la cual tenia los cabellos plateados iguales a los de Zero y sus ojos eran rojizos como los de el y vestía un mamaeluco Rosita... ambos pequeños al sentir la calidez de sus padres dejaron de llorar, Alucard acerco a su bb a Zero el cual la tomo con sumo cariño, con ambos bebes lloro de alegría y Alucard los abrazaba tiernamente

Alucard: son hermosos.. como los llamaremos

Zero: el niño se llamara Ichiru como mi hermano... y la niña Sakura... te gustan

Alucard: me encantan... Ichiru y Sakura

Poco a poco todos fueron entrando para conocer a los pequeños y quedaban maravillados por la belleza de estos... un día lleno de alegría y felicidad para todos...

Los niños eran amados por todos, esos pequeños crecerían llenos de amor y cuidados por parte de sus abuelos, licántropos, cazadores y vampiros todo en ese lugar era felicidad...

... Mansión Kuran...

Yuuki: hermano te pasa algo

Kaname: estoy bien, es solo que sentí algo, no se que es... pero fue extraño

Yuuki: mmmh pues deja de pensar en ello y mejor concéntrate en mi... hace mucho tiempo que no me tocas

Kaname: yuuki ya te lo dije, por el momento es mejor así, hasta que no cambies tu actitud no volveré a tocarte

Yuuki: eres un aguafiestas hermano... en fin... saldré un rato, nos vemos luego

Kaname: ... Zero... te extraño... ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes... pero ahora ya estas muerto... y me arrepiento tanto

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **UNA FIESTA PARA ICHIRU Y SAKURA,**

 **KANAME SE ENTERA DE QUE ZERO NO ESTA MUERTO,**

 **EL REGRESO DE LA ANTIGUA CLASE NOCTURNA**

Un año después las cosas con los Kuran no estaba muy bien, todos tenían quejas sobre el comportamiento de Yuuki ya que esta se dedicaba a ir de fiesta en fiesta y se costaba con diferentes hombres y de vez en cuando se atrevía a beber sangre de estos hasta matarlos, Hanabusa Aido quien había tratado por todos los medios de parar toda esta situación fue desterrado por el Kuran mayor pues desde hace tiempo se había amargado y no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes, Aido al final termino incluso con la relación de su familia y se fua al único lugar donde tal vez podría ser recibido y esa fue la Academia Cross.

Al llegar y explicar todo lo que estaba pasando y de cómo fue prácticamente dejado solo Cross e Integra investigaron todo lo dicho y al ver que esto era cierto dejaron que el chico se quedara bajo la condición de convertirse en un cazador, cosa que aceptó... Le explicaron la nueva organización de la Asociación... Todo evitando el tema de Zero y sus hijos... Un día caminando cerca del jardín principal pudo ver a Ayumi quien jugaba con un par de gemelos y quienes eran custodiados por varios licántropos y otros vampiros... muy hermosos pero con cierto parecido a Zero, su curiosidad hizo que se acercara a ellos y a la chica

Aido: que lindos niños, son muy hermosos

Ayumi: eh!, si... Bueno creo que debo irme, deben dormir

Aido: no te vayas, son muy lindos... Como se llaman

Zero: Ichiru y Sakura

Aido: aaaah... Zero... No pensé que siguieras aquí

Zero: pues como puedes ver aquí estoy, ahora soy profesor en la academia, Cross me contó lo que te paso y que ahora serás un cazador

Aido: si... Bueno no pude soportar mas y bueno termine siendo rechazado y exiliado... Pero Cross me acepto y estoy muy agradecido por ello... También te pido una disculpa por como te trate en el pasado, era inmaduro y ...

Zero: no te preocupes, ya quedo en el pasado, como te darás cuenta muchas cosas han cambiado por aquí

Aido: si la verdad es que nunca me imagine que lobos, vampiros y humanos convivieran tan bien, lo que me sorprende mas son estos hermosos bebes, son una preciosuraaaaaaaa

Zero: gracias... Son mis hijos

Aido: tus hijos, son muy... Eeeeeeeeeeh... Tus hijos... Vaya eso si es una gran sorpresa... Y su mamá

Zero: jajaja... Yo soy su madre

Aido no entendía lo que Zero le decía, el rubio pensaba que tal vez escucho mal pero después de un rato asimilo lo dicho por el ex-cazador

Aido: es enserio... Nacieron de ti

Zero: si... Tengo confianza en ti así que te contare un secreto que espero seas digno de guardar

Zero tomaba entre sus brazos a su pequeño Ichiru y Aido cargaba a la pequeña Sakura y sentándose sobre el pasto Zero comenzó a contarle todo lo que pasó después de su partida. Aido no podía creer todo lo dicho por Zero pero poco a poco quedaba aun mas asombrado, ahora sabia que Zero era incluso un ser más poderoso que los sangre pura y miraba como todos a su alrededor le mostraban lealtad, amistad y un gran amor a sus pequeños hijos al igual que a el, saber que Zero estaba casado con alguien tan poderoso lo hizo palidecer pero también se sentía feliz ya que Zero seguía con vida y este era feliz

Aido: vaya... Pasaste por mucho... Sabes tienes toda mi lealtad, tu y tus hijos la tienen, y sabre demostrar que soy digno de tu confianza

Alucard: eso espero joven vampiro, mi amado te a confiado un gran secreto y nuestros hijos son lo mas importante de nuestras vidas

Aido: no se preocupe, lo demostrare con hechos, Zero puedo cuidar de ellos de vez en cuando

Zero: claro aunque aquí todo mundo los cuida y están al pendiente de ellos así que no tenemos problemas verdad Alucard

Alucard: si así es, pero por lo pronto esta por amanecer y estos pequeños deben ir a la cama

Con esas palabras Aido le entregaba a su padre a Sakura, Alucard ayudaba a Zero a ponerse de pie y ambos caminaban hacia su casa, la cual Cross les había mandado hacer. Aido quedaba maravillado con la escena y con ello juraba protegerles.

... Dos años después... (cinco desde la lucha con Rido)…..

Aido: todo esta listo así que digan quesoooooo

Todos: quesooooo

Una linda foto había sido tomada, todos en la academia estaban de fiesta pues Ichiru y Sakura cumplían 3 años y Cross había querido festejarles en grande

Zero: Ichiru no corras o te caerás

Alucard: déjalo debe prender por si solo, además todos están al pendiente de ellos

Zero: lo se pero... Hanabusa que estas haciendo... No le des tantas vueltas a mi hija y tu Reí no lances a mi hijo como si fuera un muñeco

Hanabusa le daba de vueltas a la pequeña Sakura y esta se divertía de lo lindo, Ichiru era lanzado por el aire por Reí y todos veían como Zero los reprendía por tales acciones, la fiesta transcurría amena hasta que Serás llego y se acercó hacia Integra y Cross, ambos partieron hacia la oficina seguidos por Yagari

Integra: que sucede, habla

Serás: pues de acuerdo a la información el poblado esta lleno de gouls y el vampiro que los creo se encuentra en el mismo lugar

Cross: bien será mejor que mandemos a un equipo para que la eliminen, Serás iras con Kaito y formarán un equipo, salgan de inmediato

Integra: no aceptare errores, esto es una orden... "busca y destruye"

Serás: si, nos retiramos... Kaito vamos

Kaito: aremos el trabajo rápido... No se preocupen Directores

Cross: esto esta cada día peor, hay más ataques de niveles E y de gouls, debemos saber quien esta detrás de todos estos ataques

Integra: en el peor de los escenarios, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que el Vaticano mande gente aquí o una guerra se desate

Yagari: será mejor regresar ya después veremos que hacer en la asociación de cazadores hellsing..

... Asociación de Vampiros...

Anciano 1: Kaname-sama nos ha llegado una información sumamente alarmante

Kaname: que ha pasado?

Anciano 2: Kaname-sama nos ha llegado un informe en el cual nos dan aviso que la Academia Cross desde hace 5 años le abrió la puerta a un grupo de licántropos y cada vez hay mas y no solo eso, al parecer tanto vampiros como cazadores y esos lobos están trabajando en conjunto

Kaname: trabajando en que?

Anciano 1: señor se dice que la Organización de Cazadores unió fuerza con el grupo Protestante Hellsing y que ellos son los que han estado combatiendo a esos extraños vampiros y a los nivel E, y no solo eso se dice también que.. que tienen en sus manos a 1 de los Krusnik sobrevivientes y...

Kaname: eso es mentira, los Krusnik fueron erradicados

Anciano 2: lo siento Kaname-sama pero según el reporte dice que esta vivo y esta en la academia Cross y no solo eso Hellsing llevo consigo a 2 Nosferatu sumamente poderosos, si ellos se revelan su reinado puede caer, debemos averiguar si son una amenaza

Anciano 1: y no solo eso, según otro reporte el Cazador Kiryuu Zero, sufrió una transformación y no cayó al nivel E, según el informe ahora es un sangre pura y eso es imposible

Kaname: Zero? Es imposible... El esta muerto...

Anciano 2: no mi señor, el esta vivo y no solo eso también Aido Hanabusa fue acogido por la nueva Asociación de Cazadores Hellsing y el se convirtió en cazador

Anciano 1: es por ello que le pedimos que regrese a la Academia e investigue a fondo todo lo que ha ocurrido ahí

Kaname estaba atónito con la noticia, Zero... Si Zero estaba vivo era lo único que importaba, lo demás no valía nada para el, tenía que regresar... Tenía que regresar por su bello cazador y estar a su lado

Kaname: enviare una carta a Cross pidiéndole que nos deje regresar para fortalecer la alianza, con eso el no se opondrá

Anciano 1: lo dejamos en sus manos mi señor

Con esta noticia Kaname salía de la Asociación, sabia de antemano que al regresar no la tendría fácil con Zero pues este le odiaba a muerte, pero lo único que le importaba era regresar para conquistarlo y amarlo

Kaname: Seiren... Avísales a todos que los quiero de regreso mañana mismo en la mansión Kuran y diles que regresaremos a la Academia Cross

Kaname subió a la limosina y partió hacia su mansión, una vez que llego fue a su despacho y en vez de mandar una carta prefirió comunicarse con Cross ya que quería partir de inmediato

... Ring... Ring... Ring... academia Cross

Kaname: hola Cross-san ha pasado mucho tiempo

Cross: Kaname-kun?

Kaname: si soy yo Cross, es un gusto saludarle, espero no interrumpirlo

Cross: o no para nada, pero dime en que puedo ayudarte

Kaname: bien, pues vera quisiera pedirle su autorización para que podamos regresar a la academia, Yuuki tiene muchas ganas de regresar y saludarlo a usted y a Kiryuu

Cross: regresar a la academia?...

Kaname: si Cross... Acaso hay algún inconveniente

Cross: eh... No... No para nada Kaname, todos ustedes son bienvenidos, dime cuando estarían aquí

Kaname: llegaremos en tres días

Cross: Sin embargo debes sabes que la academia ha cambiado en estos años y ahora también viven aquí un grupo de Licántropos

Kaname: no tengo ningún problema en estrechar lazos con ellos usted sabe que yo apoyo su idea de la coexistencia entre especies

Cross: bien, siendo así no hay problema alguno... Entonces estaremos en espera de su llegada

Kaname: bien entonces hasta pronto... (Cuelga el teléfono) Zero muy pronto volveré a verte... Mi amado Zero

... Academia Cross...

Yagari: que fue todo eso

Cross: lo que acaban de escuchar... Supongo que ha empezado a filtrarse la información

Integra: no hay mas remedio, debemos dar aviso a la Asociación y a los alumnos, así estaremos prevenidos

Cross: tenemos que avisarle a Zero y a Alucard, supongo que esto no será de su agrado

Alucard: no es necesario Cross lo he escuchado todo, ellos pueden venir, no dejare que le pongan una mano encima a Zero o a mis hijos... Si es necesario yo mismo los eliminare junto a todo su séquito

Integra: debemos estar alertas, no deben enterarse de que Zero y Reí son Matusaleos Krusnik o de lo contrario querrán su sangre

Yagari: aun mas importante, si se entera de que Ichiru y Sakura también lo son... yo no creo que los quieran a ellos lo mas probable es que traten de eliminarlos para apoderarse de los niños y usarlos a su favor

Alucard: no hay problema ya que su sangre de Krusnik aun duerme hasta que Zero o yo los despertemos, para ellos serán un par de Sangre Pura mas, respecto a Zero el puede esconder su poder Krusnik y Reí es un arduo Guerrero

Integra: tienes razón, Cross tu quédate aquí yo iré a la Asociación a dar ordenes y avisar sobre este asunto ya mañana avisaremos a todos los demás, Alucard habla con Zero mas tarde

... De regreso en la fiesta...

Todos estaban muy divertidos, Zero se acercaba a donde estaban sus padres y les llevaba un poco de pastel

Zero: aquí tienen... Por cierto en donde se habían metido y donde esta Integra

Alucard: ella tuvo que salir ya que se presentó un problema

Zero: un nuevo ataque?

Alucard: si así es, hay algo mas pero lo comentaremos mas tarde

Alucard tomaba del brazo a Zero y lo jalaba hacia el sentándolo en su regazo, Cross y Yagari habían aceptado esa relación y con enorme gusto ya que veían lo feliz que era Zero... Ichiru y Sakura corrían a los brazos de sus padres quienes gustosamente los recibían y cargaban, al parecer los pequeños ya se encontraban cansados pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos se habían dormido

Alucard: vaya es raro que caigan tan rápido

Zero: bueno hoy se han divertido bastante y Reí y Hanabusa jugaron con ellos hasta dejarlos exhaustos será mejor llevarlos a que descansen

Alucard: (telepáticamente a Zero) eso quiere decir que esta noche nadie nos molestara... Prepárate cariño te haré el amor hasta el amanecer

Zero se sonrojaba y pensaba que al otro día no podría moverse pues sabia de antemano que Alucard cumplía con sus amenazas y aun mas porque éste hacia poco le dijo que quería dejarlo embarazado y eso era algo por lo que el mayor cada vez que podía le hacia el amor donde fuera que lo encontrara, ambos llegaban hasta la habitación de sus pequeños y les dejaban recostados en sus camas, les daban un beso y salían de su habitación, nuevamente en el jardín ya todos estaban limpiando y acomodando todo, al terminar todos partian a sus respectivas habitaciones, Cross les había pedido a Kitaro, Elina, Rei y los demás fueran a la dirección de Yagari... Alucard y Zero se encaminaban a su habitación

Zero: ahora dime que es lo que ha pasado...

Alucard: veo que nada se te escapa jajaja

Zero: no por nada llevamos tanto tiempo juntos, además después de que regresaron se comportaron un tanto extraño y la salida de Integra fue extraña

Alucard: vamos a sentarnos... Cross tuvo una llamada de ese Vampiro Kuran Kaname

Zero: kuran?

Alucard: asi es, ellos regresaran a la academia en tres días, por lo tanto creemos que algo de información se ha empezado a infiltrar y lo mas seguro es que vengan a investigar que es lo que ha pasado

Zero: eso no puede ser, que va a pasar si enteran de mi o de nuestros hijos... Alucard que haremos

Alucard: Zero... no permitiré que les pasa nada a ustedes, ese tipo no sabe quien soy y si llega un momento en el cual deba decir mi verdadera identidad no lo dudare, jamas dejare que les ocurra nada, además no olvides que ahora eres mas poderoso que el, por ahora lo único que debemos hacer es cuidar de nuestros pequeños, Integra se movilizo a la Asociacion para dar aviso y estar preparados para cualquier cosa, Yagari y Cross avisaran a los demás... Kaito y Seras regresaran en cuanto terminen de su misión y sabemos perfectamente bien que nadie dejara que esos se les acerquen a Ichiru o a Sakura

Integra daba ordenes en la asociación e impartia las nuevas misiones que habían llegado, todos en la asociación estaban preparados para cualquier conflicto por venir... Yagari por su parte informaba a Rei e Izeki para que estos informaran a los suyos, Elina y Kitaro tenían por misión ser los guardias personales de los pequeños hijos de Zero y Alucard

Los días siguientes todos habían sido avisados y también se les había pedido respetar a los pura sangre como debía ser, aunque para todos era insoportable pero lo harian con tal de no levantar sospechas, también a los vampiros y licántropos se les pidió cuidar de sus compañeros de la clase diurna.

Rei: muy bien Sasha y Sisia (las gemelas) ustedes estarán junto con Elina y Kitaro cuidando de mis sobrinos, Shinaname necesito que investigues a cada uno de los que vienen con ese tal Kaname y me informes lo mas pronto, Artemis estaras con los trillizos licántropos acargo de las guardias nocturnas

Izeki: lamentamos tener que hacerlos hacer todo esto pero es por el bien de todos, ya que no creemos que los Kuran vengan como dicen ellos a "estrechar lazos"... como ya escucharon Inoshi, Mayura y Erishi estarán en las guardias nocturnas, Luceran iras con Shinaname a investigar todo sobre ellos y también traten de averiguar que tanto sabe la asociación de vampiros, todos los demás deben permanecer atentos a todo

Rei: Michael tu por ser el mas pequeño de todos, estaras ayudando a Yagari y a Hanabusa-sensei con lo necesiten

Rei e Izeki daban ordenes a todos sus amigos y de igual forma hablaban con los vampiros y demás licántropos... los días pasaron rápidamente y el dia de la llegada de los Kuran llego

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde y Yagari y Cross esperaban en la entrada a los hermanos Pura Sangre... cuando llegaban dos limosinas, de la Primera bajaba Kaname Kuran junto a Seiren, Takuma y Ruka, de la segunda limosina bajaban Yuuki, Rima y Shikki, estos al bajan se acercaron a saludar a Cross

Kaname: Cross ha pasado mucho tiempo, me da mucho gusto volver a verle... Director Yagari agradezco su aceptación para que regresaramos

Cross: me da mucho gusto verte Kaname-kun, como sabras ahora Yagari es el director de la Academia por lo que de ahora en adelante tendras que tratar todos los asuntos con el

Kaname: lo entiendo para mi será un placer, Director Yagari

Cross: Yuukiiiiiiiiiiiii hija mia... como has estado

Cross trato de acercarse hacia la pequeña que consideraba su hija, pero no lo hizo ya que vio la expresión de esta, tristemente se daba cuenta que esa ya no era su Yuuki que esa niña ya no existía, asi que lo mejor era aceptar que era una vampira pura sangre, llena de prepotencia

Yuuki: bien...

Cross: me da gusto saberlo, bueno los dejo ya que aun tengo cosas que hacer en la Asociacion de Cazadores, me retiro y los dejo en manos de Yagari

Kaname: hasta luego Cross, espero poder charlas con usted sobre el pacto con los cazadores y saber que todo esta bien

Cross: claro que si Kaname-kun, bueno los dejo

Yagari: bien, síganme, sus habitaciones ya están listas, dentro de cada una encontraran el nuevo reglamento asi como una tarjeta que deberán llevar a todos lados, la cual servirá como identificación para ingresar a la cafetería o para pedir alguna racion extra de alimento

Kaname: no creo que sea necesario, cada uno de nosotros ha traido consigo las tabletas de sangre

Yagari: esas tabletas han quedado prohibidas desde hace 4 años, ya que el organismo de algunos vampiros empezó a rechacharla y con ello se ponía su vida en riesgo

Takuma: y si no es indiscreción entonces con que se han estado alimentando

Yagari: hace 4 años Zero y la doctora Mirako, patentaron un plasma sintetico de sangre el cual contiene los mismos nutrientes, por lo tanto digamos que están alimentándose de sangre, como ya lo dije esa tarjeta es para llevar un registro de que se están alimentando adecuadamente

Kaname: asi que Kiryu patento algo asi? Y digame donde esta, no debería acaso estar patrullando como siempre

Yagari: esa tarea le corresponde a los nuevos prefectos, se les presentaran en un momento, por otra parte Zero es profesor tanto en la clase diurna como en la clase nocturna... bien hemos llegado

Los vampiros quedaron admirados pues ya no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez fueron sus dormitorios, ahora la estancia era mucho muy diferente era una "mansión" en donde habitaban varios vampiros y licántropos los cuales se llevaban muy bien, cosa que en verdad les desconserto, una vez adentro los que estaban se acercaron para darles la bienvenida (obligados por Zero) y Rei se les hacercaba

Rei: muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Rei Nigtroad Blancheff

Kaname: el placer es mio

Izeki: buenas tardes mi nombre es Izeki Maltronivk Liptec líder Alfa de los alumnos licántropos

Kaname: es un placer conocer a un Sangre Pura Licantropo, espero podamos unir fuerzas para llevar acabo la paz entre nuestras especies... Les presentare a mi hermana Yuuki Kuran

Izeki/Rei: mucho gusto princesa Kuran

Yuuki: pues no puedo decir lo mismo... hacerme convivir con perros esto es el colmo

Kamane: Yuuki! Ya basta, discúlpate ahora mismo

Izeki: no se preocupe Kuran, es lógico que se exprese asi, ya que lo mas lógico seria estarnos despedazando por ser razas que no se soportan

Kaname: en verdad me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hermana, hablare con ella... ellos son mis compañeros: Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Takuma y Shikki

Rei: bueno como comprenderá Kuran ahora soy el presidente de clases por lo tanto debo decirle que deben acatar las reglas establecidas, si tiene alguna duda pueden acudir a cualquiera ahora será mejor que vayan a sus habitación y se cambien ya que pronto comenzaran las clases

Kaname: no se preocupe ahora nos retiramos

Todos y cada uno se retiraban a sus habitaciones para estar listos para asistir a su clases como era siempre, Zero estaba preparando su cosas para impartir sus clases pues de antemano sabia que seria su nuevo encuentro con aquellos que le hicieron daño... Mientras tanto ciertos pequeños se habían escabullido para esperar a cierto vampiro y atacarlo como siempre...

Era tiempo de entrar y los Kuran y su sequito se habían quedado con la boca abierta ya que ahora nadie los estaba esperando como hacia años, al contrario ingresaban sorprendiéndose de que los vampiros y licántropos saludaran como si nada a los humanos y hasta se quedaban con algunos grupos platicando de cosas triviales... Sin embargo algo llamo su atención

Sakura: aquí voooooooooooy!

Vieron como de unos arbustos salía a toda prisa una pequeña que saltaba a los brazos de Rei... Era muy linda, blanca piel como la porcelana, cabellos plateados y ojos rojizos... les recordaba a cierto cazador gruñon... Y después de otro arbusto salio otro pequeño... De piel idéntica como la porcelana, cabellos negros rojisos y ojos color amatistas... Iguales a los de Zero

Ichuru: al ataque!

Ambos pequeños habían tirado al suelo a Rei el cual era llenado de besos por estos pequeños niños de suma hermosura

Rei: jajajajaja... Me rindo... ustedes ganan... pero que hacen aquí...

Ichuri: queríamos verte tio

Sakura: si... vamos a jugar

Rei: ya saben que no puedo debo ir a clases... además si Zero se entera de que se escaparon se enojara con ustedes

Ese nombre si que llamo la atención total de kaname y todo su sequito... Zero... ese Zero gruñon... Eso solo quería decir que al parecer el cazador se había casado con alguna bella mujer y había tenido hijos... Kamane estaba atonito ante su pensamiento hasta que de pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamiento

Zero: Sakura... Ichiru...

Sakura e Ichiru salían corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Zero y saltaban a sus brazos

Sakura/Ichiru: mami... mami...

Sakura: mami venimos a ver al tio Rei y sabes que... por fin lo vencimos

Ichiru: si mami... le ganamos al tio Rei...

Zero: cuantas veces debo decirles que no salgan a escondidas, que tal si les pasa algo

Sakura: mami... estas enojada

Ichiru: mami... estas enojada

Zero: claro que no mis pequeños, sabes que los amo

Kaname y todo su sequito estaban con la quijada en el suelo... esos niños habían llamado a Zero MAMI y Zero reia... No solo eso... no poseía la energía de un nivel E... poseía la energía de un Sangre Pura y esos niños también... Que es lo que había pasado... Con miedo a ser llenado de plomo por el cazador alguen por fin hablo

Takuma: Kiryu-kun... ellos son tus hijos

Zero: buenas noches... si asi es son mis hijos... algún problema

Takuma: eso quiere decir que te casaste... donde esta su mama?

Zero: yo soy su madre

Takuma: eeeh?.. que?

Zero: he dicho que ellos son mis hijos y yo soy su mama... ellos nacieron de mi...

Todos: queeeee... Como?

Kaname: Zero... estas diciendo.. que tu eres un doncel?... no puede ser... tu...

Kamane no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su Zero, su amado Zero había tenido hijos con otro hombre... Eso en verdad le dolia, le partia el corazón, pues el iba dispuesto a recuperarlo y de un solo momento todo se destruia frente a el... pero quien... quien... quien había tocado a su Zero

Zero: le pediría Kuran que no me tutee, para ustedes soy Kiryu-sensei, y si soy doncel y ellos son mis hijos y de una vez les advierto que no quiero que se acerquen a ellos

Yuuki: vaya como te atreves a hablarnos asi, tu asqueroso nivel E, te recuerdo que sino fuera por nuestra sangre ya estarías mas que loco o peor ya estarías muerto... y no dudo que esos asquerosos engrendros tambi...

Yuuki no pudo ternimar de decir sus palabras pues una mano le había golpeado el rostro, frente a ella un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro y gabardina roja, de tez blanca, cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos rojizos, le había golpeado, haciendo incluso que por el golpe su labio se abriera... Yuuki no podía creer lo que le habían hecho... nadie podía creerlo... Esta levantaba la vista para ver a aquel sujeto y al hacerlo pudo presenciar un aura tan siniestra que al percibirla sus piernas empezaron a temblar pues un miedo la había invadido... Terror... eso era lo que sentía... Todos incluso Kuran podían darse cuenta de que ese hombre no era cualquier vampiro... había algo mas... algo muy siniestro en el...

Alucard: que ni se te ocurra volver a insultar a Zero o a mis hijos... esta es una advertencia niña... La próxima vez te mato... y usted Kaname Kuran Rey de los Vampiros, le aconsejo instruir mejor a su hermana ya que es una desgracia como Pura Sangre... Asi que quedan advertidos

Kuran no sabia que decir, su cuerpo se había quedado congelado por la impresión de tal aura... solo veía a Yuuki en el suelo temblando... poco a poco aquel sujeto se acerco a Zero y lo abrazo dándole un tierno beso el cual Zero recibió con gusto y tomando al pequeño en sus brazos se alejo al lado de Zero, después de unos segundos todos reaccionaron

Rei: Kaname... será mejor que hables con tu hermana... ese hombre es Alucard y es el esposo de Zero y padre de sus hijos, el no tolerara ningúna ofensa hacia Zero o los pequeños... mas bien seria mejor que supiera que nadie aquí lo hara

Kaname y su sequito pudieron ver como todos a su alrededor tenían los ojos rojos y dejaban ver sus colmillos, los licántropos se habían transformados en lobos y sus ojos se veian rojos como la misma sangre... al parecer no valia nada que el fuera el Rey de los vampiros... pero si quería apoderarse de Zero y averiguar todo lo que había pasado tenia que hacer un buen moviento para quedar bien ante todos ellos...

Yuuki: Kaname-nisan... Ese estúpido hombre me ha golpeado, por que no has hecho nada, debiste matarlo, y también deberías hacer lo mismo con ese estúpido de Zero y sus hijos... me han ofen...

Nuevamente la chica no pudo terminan su frase, esta vez no había sido Alucard... no esta vez era Kaname... su Kaname la había abofeteado, enfrente de todos, incluso su sequito quedo sorprendido pues el jamas había golpeado a Yuuki, por mas grosera o arrogante que fuera jamas lo había hecho

Kaname: no vuelvas a ofender a Zero o a sus hijos, ellos no son engendros, todo lo contrario esos niños son una bendición para el, te recuerdo que por culpa de seres como nosotros el lo perdió todo, y no te lo voy a permitir ninguna ofensa hacia el y sus hijos, es mas no permitiré mas de tus estúpidos berrinches... Yuuki Kuran... de ahora en adelante no volveras a ser llamada con el apellido de nuestra distinguida familia, no eres digna de llevar el apellido Kuran, de ahora en adelante solo eres un vampiro como los demás, no tendras ningún privilegio de mi parte y esto va para todos ustedes (para su sequito) tienen prohibido servirle o cuidar de ella

Yuuki: kaname-nisan... no es justo, no puedes hacerme esto, soy tu hermana y tu prometida

Kaname: tu no eres mi hermana, ella murió el dia en que te volviste un vampiro y jamas tendría por prometida a alguien que ni siquiera sabe como tratar a unas bendiciones como lo son esos niños... y si no te parece el castigo que he ejecutado eres libre de marcharte y hacer tu vida como quieras

Yuuki: esta humillación me la cobrare Kaname, te odio, te odio... Voy a vengarme por todo esto y te arrepentiras... juro que te arrepentiras

Con estas palabras Yuuki salía a velocidad vampirica lejos de la Academia, su ira y resentimiento hacia todos ellos estaba creciendo, pero regresaría, algún dia regresaría para tomar su lugar como la Reyna de los vampiros y poder matar a todos aquellos que la humillaron... Para Cross y Yagari esto no paso desapercibido, pudieron ver todo lo que había pasado y aun que Cross se sentía mal por su hija, también sabia que era un peligro latente y que deberían estar preparados pues ella regresaría para vengarse

Kaname: lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, me disculpo en nombre de ella, y les pido que no crean que los demás o incluso yo mismo soy como ella

Izeki: fue un castigo muy fuerte, sin embargo a los que debes pedirles una disculpa son a Zero-sama y a Alucard-sama

Rei: es verdad... pero bueno... ya perdimos la primera hora de clases... será mejor ir, antes de que Yagari se entere y nos castigue a todos

Todos los alumnos de la clase diurna se despedían de sus amigos y se retiraban a sus habitaciones, mientras los de la clase especial se dirigían a sus clases... En el camino pudieron ver a Zero sentado en un sillón y su hijos estaban sentados en sus piernas, ambos pequeños reian al lado de su madre quien al parecer les estaba contando un cuento, asi que Kaname y su sequito se acercaron, temiendo que el excazador los llenara de balas con su Bloody Rose

Kaname: Zero

Zero: Kuran... que deseas

Kamane: pedirte una disculpa por el comportamiento de Yuuki, ella no debio ofenderte ni a ti ni a tus hijos, es por ello que te ofresco una disculpa

Zero: acepto tu disculpa aunque en realidad no me importa lo que digan de mi, sin embargo mis hijos es otro tema, pero mas bien no seria ella quien tendría que disculparse

Alucard: no creo que lo haga... el joven vampiro le ha expulsado

Zero: que?...

Kaname: se que esta fuera de lugar, pero Yuuki cambio al poco tiempo de ser convertida, era caprichosa, ególatra, trataba muy mal a los sirvientes... E incluso se estaba volviendo un problema... y no dudo que pronto este en la lista de los cazadores

Zero: porque... que es lo que hizo?

Kaname: ella... salía a divertirse con diferentes hombres y después de obtener lo que deseaba... ella bebia toda su sangre hasta matarles... tratamos por todos los medios de detenerle pero era imposible

Zero: asi que la despiertas... te la llevas lejos y cuando no puedes con ella solo la abandonas a su suerte... al parecer no se te quita lo...

Alucard: Zero... Los niños...

Zero: lo siento...

Ichiru: mami... porque su hermana dijo cosas feas

Sakura: mami... ellos son malos

Los pequeños miraban con tristeza a su mami, pues sentían que le había dolido aquello que dijo la chica... sus pequeños ojitos empezaban a humedecerse y se abrazaban fuertemente a su mami

Kaname: disculpen a mi hermana, ella no quiso hacer sentir mal a su mami... es solo que ella no esta bien y esta enojada con todos

Alucard: Zero es hora de que vayas a dar tus clases... pero se que esa mujer era como tu hermana... asi que te dire algo y no lo hago por tratar de defender a este vampiro... Aquella chica cuando era humana era bondadosa porque fue criada como humana... sin embargo al despertar su comportamiento fue cruel ya que como vampiro fue abandonada y alejada de todo...

Zero: entiendo... toma te dejo a los niños voy a mis clases, nos vemos mas tarde y ustedes vayan a su salón de clases

Todos obedecieron y se alejaron a excepcion de Kaname el cual se quedo con Alucard

Alucard: a mi no me engañas... puedo ver que estas enamorado de Zero... pero el es mio y si crees que te dejare acercarte a el con tu patética actuación estas equivocado

Kaname: bien ya lo sabes... eh venido por el... no importa si tiene hijos, puedo criarlos como mios ya que son de Zero... No voy a perderlo de nuevo... El es mio

Alucard: ya lo veremos...

Alucard se alejaba por el pasillo cargando a su pequeños los cuales ya se habían quedado dormidos y Kamane se alejaba a su salón de clases... ambos vampiros ya se habían declarado la guerra... ambos lucharían por Zero...

Y mas lejos de ahí Yuuki llegaba al lugar que una vez fue su hogar, hacia sus maletas para marcharse pero no sin antes llevarse ciertos documentos y libros que había descubierto... Planearía como vengarse de todos ellos... Cada uno de ellos caería ante ella

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **TRATANDO DE CONQUISTAR A ZERO,**

 **EL PRIMER ATAQUE DE MILLENIUM**

Han pasados algunas semanas desde la llegada de los Kuran y su grupo a la Academia Cross, y Kaname se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado Zero en todo este tiempo, es mas expresivo y se ve mas feliz, sin embargo lo único que le molesta es la forma en que Zero ama a Alucard

Kaname: Seiren averigua todo lo que puedas sobre ese tal Alucard

Seiren: si Kaname-sama

Kaname: también quiero que investigues que ha pasado con Yuuki, no me fio de lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer

Kaname se retiraba hacia su habitación, ya se había cansado pero sobre todo estaba frustado de que Zero ni siquiera le mirase... en su camino no pudo evitar ver como los pequeños gemelos se escabullian de sus "niñeras" para jugarle uno de sus singulares "ataques" a su tio Rei

Kaname: Sakura... Ichiru... su madre se enojara si andan solos por ahí

Ichiru: tu eres amigo de mami?

Kaname: digamos que no mucho

Sakura: y por que mami no te habla?

Kaname: digamos que su mami y yo tuvimos algunos problemas en el pasado, pero espero el me perdone por que yo le quiero mucho

Ichiru: y porque no te disculpas con mami?

Sakura: si... mami es muy buena y te perdonara... oye juegas con nosotros?

Kaname: y que es lo quieren jugar?

Ichiru: en los columpios que abuelito nos hizo

Kaname: bien y donde quedan?

Sakura: ven te llevamos nosotros

Sakura e Ichiru tomaban cada uno una mano de Kaname y lo guiaban hacia el pequeño parque con juegos que había cerca de la casa de Cross... Kaname no sabia porque pero esos niños le llenaban el corazón de una alegría que el jamas había experimentado ni siquiera cuando estaba con Yuuki ... esos niños tan identicos a Zero pero tambien a Alucard... Kaname sabia que había hecho mal en abandonar a Zero, ya que si no lo hubiera hecho lo mas seguro es que esos pequeños fueran de ellos dos... ello llenaba su corazón de nostalgia, pero sabia que si también se quería hacercar a Zero, tendría que ganarse también a los pequeños... para Kaname ya estaba decidido... si Zero seria suyo esos pequeños también lo serian

Kaname jugaba con los pequeños algo que jamas en toda su vida como vampiro había hecho, escuchar las risas de los pequeños era algo sumamente maravilloso... Para alguien dentro de la casa de Cross esto no pasaba desapercibido...

Kaname: y díganme hay algo que le guste a su mami

Sakura: si a mami le gustan los chocolates

Ichiru: también le gustan las rosas blancas que papi le regala

Kaname: ya veo... y algo mas que le agrade...

Aido: Sakura... Ichiru... entren a la casa Zero ya viene para aca para darles de comer... vamos... despídanse

Sakura: adiós, Kaname-nisan

Ichiru: adiós Kaname-nisan... jugemos otro dia

Kaname: claro que si... adiós

Los pequeños se despedían de Kaname con un bella sonrisa y haciendo caso de lo que Aido había dicho estos obedecían y entraban a casa a Cross

Aido: no se que es lo que estes tramando Kaname... pero aléjate de esos niños...

Kaname: creo que estas olvidando con quien hablas...

Aido: no lo olvido... pero te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien me exilio y ahora soy un cazador pero sobre todo ahora mi lealtad le pertenecen a Zero y a Alucard por lo tanto también a esos niños, asi que no te acerques a ellos

Kaname: no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer... que no se te olvide que al final eres un vampiro y puedo destruirte fácilmente

Aido: no me importa lo que quieras hacer conmigo pero no dejare que uses a esos niños para llegar a Zero

Kaname: de que hablas?

Aido: es tan obvio... lo fue antes y lo es ahora... solo que te diste cuenta muy tarde... tu amas a Zero y por lo que veo eres capaz de usar incluso a sus hijos para acercarte a el... pero no te dejare hacerlo

Kaname: en serio... ya lo veremos

Intregra: tu que te haces llamar Rey de los Vampiros... Kaname Kuran... será mejor que detengas cualquier estupides que estes tratando de llevar acabo

Kaname: y quien es usted para hablarme y ordenarme tal cosa?

Integra: jajaja... yo soy Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, líder de la Orden de Caballeros Protestantes Reales, la otra directora de la Asociacion de Cazadores Hellsing

Kaname: Hellsing... la descendiente de Abraham Van Hellsing...

Integra: asi es... y por lo que veo no es ajeno a la historia de mi familia no es asi... por lo tanto ya debe saber entonces quien es realmente Alucard...

Kaname:... imposible... el... ese sujeto...

Integra: asi es Kaname Kuran... ese Nosferatu no es nada mas que...

Kaname: el... predecesor... imposible... esto no puede ser... el...

Intergra: si... asi es... el es el Conde Vlad III Draculea hijo de Vlad II Dracul. Quien más tarde llegó a ser conocido como Vlad Tepes (Vlad, el Empalador), y como Kazikli Bey (el Príncipe Empalador) por los turcos...

Kaname: ... El Conde Dracula... el Rey de los vampiros...

Integra: ahora ya lo sabes... asi que aléjate de esos niños... ah y otra cosa... la chica Seras Victoria... es una Vampireza convertida por Alucard asi que ... Piensa bien lo que haras... tonto vampiro...

Con estas palabras Sir Integra daba la vuelta y se perdia por el camino... Aido se adentraba a casa de Cross y Kaname no creía todo lo que había escuchado, ese ser que le quito a Zero... no es cualquier vampiro... es el verdadero Rey Nosferatu y Zero es su Condesa y esos niños son su linaje...

...En el salón de clase...

Zero: muy bien, es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse y por favor no olviden que mañana hay examen y Ruka... dile a Kuran que lo veo en la Direccion

Ruka: si... Zero-sama (de mala gana)

...dormitorios de la luna...

todos se habían retirado y Ruka había pasado el recado a Kaname y este no perdería la oportunidad de poder estar con Zero aunque fuera por solo un momento

... Direccion de Yagari...

Kaname: me has mandado llamar Zero?

Zero: creo haberte dicho que no podias tutearme.. pero eso no me importa por ahora... has faltado a todas las clases de Historia... se puede saber por que?

Kaname: bien... he vivido demasiado... asi que no creo que sea necesario tomar esa clase

Zero: para tu información, esta clase no solo trata sobre historia "humana", también se habla sobre la historia vampirica y licantropa, manaña es el examen

Kaname: vaya asi que historia licantropa... creo que estoy en problemas...

Kaname se ponía de pie acercandose hasta donde Zero estaba sentado... poniéndose a un lado de el y acercándose a su oído..

Kamane: pero tu puedes ayudarme... dándome una clase particular... tu y yo... no seria tan mala idea...

Zero: Kuran... Que te pasa... aléjate no te me hacer...

Las palabras no pudieron ser terminadas, pues Kaname había sujetado a Zero de su brazo y jalándolo de manera rápida hacia el lo besaba, cayando las palabras de Zero... Zero se había quedado inerte, no sabia lo que estaba pasando... Kaname Kuran lo estaba besando... cuando El aire hizo falta Kaname se separo de los labios de Zero mirándolo a los ojos y por fin las palabras salieron

Kaname: Zero... te amo... te he amado siempre, pero fui un estúpido y un idiota y te deje... te perdi por no darme cuenta a tiempo de este gran amor que siento por ti... Zero... se mio... se mio, ven conmigo, deja a Alucard, vive conmigo... Zero yo puedo ser el padre de tus hijos.. Ze...

Kaname no pudo continuar, Zero lo había alejado de el dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, Zero estaba enojado, estaba furioso... solo podía pensar que eso era una maldita broma de mal gusto... pero no dejaría asi las cosas

Zero: maldito chupa sangre, como te atreves a besarme y a decirme tales estupideces

Kaname: no lo son... Zero es la verdad yo te amo... te amo... y te quiero a mi lado

Kamane nuevamente se acercaba ha Zero y lo trataba de jalar hacia el, Zero se oponía... ambos ya no solo estaban "discutiendo" sus fuerzas vampíricas ya salían a brote, Kaname sabia que si quería tenerlo entonces no seria por las buenas, sino por las malas... De ser posible se lo llevaría lejos donde nadie pueda encontrarlos... cuando Kaname estaba cerca de volverlo a besar, una mano lo empujo hacia atrás con tal fuerza que rompió la pared y Kaname salio volando hacia el jardín... Alucard había presentido el miedo en Zero y volviéndose en miles de murciélagos y después atravesando la pared de la dirección como era su costumbre, pudo ver a Zero y Kaname...

Alucard: como te has atrevido a ponerle las manos encima a Zero, voy a matarte maldito engendro... te lo advirti

Kaname: no creas que soy tan fácil de derrotar

Alucard de un momento a otro era rodeado por una sombra negra y roja... como el fuego... por fin Alucard se mostraba con su tipico ropaje negro, su gabardina y sombrero rojo, y sus típicos lentes amarillos... esta vez el Rey No Muerto estaba furioso

Alucard: si lo quieres es pelear, te dare el gusto... voy a despedazarte...

Kaname empezó a expulsar su poder vampirico y de la tierra hizo brotar pilares puntiagudos para atravesar a Alucard pero este le esquivaba fácilmente, después le lanzo miles de lanzas echas de hielo las cuales fueron destruidas por Alucard gracias a su pistola... uno de los impactos dio en el hombre de Kaname y este grito pues el dolor era descumunal

Alucard: balas explosivas Casull.454 fundidas de una cruz de plata de la catedral de Manchester... ARMS 13 mm Anti-Monstruo, "Jackal"(Chacal) – Con una longitud de 39 cm, un peso de 16 kg, no es un arma que un hombre normal pudiera usar, pero, como dice Walter, "Nunca fue hecha para un hombre". Dispara balas de 13 mm explosivas penetradoras de armadura con núcleo de mercurio bautizado. El exterior de las balas es de plata macedónica, la pólvora es NNA9 de Marvell. Como podras ver, puedo destruirte fácilmente...Asi que.. cuales son tus ultimas palabras..

Zero: Alucard... basta... detente

Alucard: queeeee!... como me pides...

Alucard no pudo decir mas... ahí se encontraba Zero abrazado a sus pequeños, los cuales habían salido corriendo al sentir el poder de su padre... ambos niños lloraban y se aferraban a su mami... lentamente Alucard se calmo, sus armas desaparecieron y su ropa volvió a ser un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa roja de cuello de tortuga... se acerco a Zero y arrodillándose a la altura de estos les extendió los brazos, los niños le abrazaron con ternura y con lagrimas en los ojitos...

Alucard: lo siento, no quería hacerles llorar... no lloren... no lloren mis pequeños

Zero: fue mi culpa por no hacer algo, lo lamento Alucard

Alucard: no fue tu culpa... perdi el control...

Ambos pequeños se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos de su padre... este se ponía de pie con ambos niños y volteando hacia donde estaba Kaname...

Alucard: vete de aquí junto con los tuyos, diles al consejo vampirico que El Rey Nosferatu Dracula, esta vivo y no solo eso... diles que el Nosferatu Krusnik Abel Nigtroad, Esther Blancheff y su hijo Rei Nigtroad Blancheff están vivos y trabajan en conjunto con el Vaticano... oooh lo olvidaba diles tambien a esos ancianos que Zero también es un Nosferatu Krusnik... Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta y termine por matarte

Kaname: por mas que seas Dracula, eso no impedirá que ame a Zero...

Zero: basta Kuran... como puedes decir que me amas, cuando en realidad solo me hiciste daño, siempre fuiste cruel e indiferente conmigo, para ti solo fui una pieza mas para proteger a tu querida y amada Yuuki, yo jamas importe y tu siempre te burlabas de mi desdicha

Kaname: lo se! Crees que no me he arrepentido en estos casi 5 años... no ha habido dia en el que no me arrepienta por todo el daño que te cause, pero estoy arrepentido... Zero...

Todos quedaban atonitos... Kuran... El gran Kaname Kuran se arrodillaba frente a Zero, pidiéndole perdón por todo el pasado... y con lagrimas en los ojos... lagrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas por nadie. Todos los de la clase especial habían sentido el gran poder de ambos y habían ido a ver... todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, nadie jamas pensó en ver al Rey de los Vampiros de rodillas ante Zero

Kaname: Zero, se que con pedir perdón no cambiare en nada lo que te hice, no puedo borrar el pasado, te hice daño, te hice llorar, te humille, te quite a Yuuki, te abandone a tu suerte... haz lo mismo que hice contigo... lastimame, hiereme... y si crees que merezco morir... entonces matame con tus propias manos... perdóname Zero

Zero quien había cambiado gracias al amor de sus hijos y de Alucartd... no solo de ellos... de todos esos vampiros y licántropos... de sus padres... con ese pensamiento beso la mejilla de Alucard y se acerco a Kaname y tomando su mano lo puso de pie, y sin soltar esta...

Zero: Kaname... ya basta... cuando llego Aido a la Academia el me conto todo sobre ti, se que creciste en soledad y alejado de Yuuki... tu hermana... también asesinaron a tus padres, jamas has podido confiar en nadie, se que tus ojos muestran la gran soledad en la que vives, tus ojos son tristes y no tienen vida... Kaname, yo hace mucho tiempo te perdone, pero tienes que entender que para mi el amor de mi vida es Alucard y mis hijos, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es una sincera amistad

Kaname: Zero... siempre estuve solo... jamas conoci sentimientos puros de amor... te tenia envidia, tenias el cariño de Yuuki, de tu padre Cross, de Yagari e incluso de tu amigo Kaito... tuviste a Ichiru y a tus padres los cuales te amaron y dieron su vida por ti, siempre has tenido lo que alguna vez quise y eso me hacia ser cruel contigo... perdón Zero... si no puedo tener tu amor... me conformo con ser tu amigo... déjame saber lo que es ser querido...

Zero: Kaname... esos tontos que siempres te siguen, te quieren pero jamas lo has visto, nunca has estado solo del todo, pero siendo honestos eres un idiota y un cabeza hueca que nunca se dio cuenta de ello, pero te dire algo que me dijo Integra... Nunca es tarde para cambiar, lo único que nos queda es avanzar y convertirnos en alguien mejor... Kaname, te perdono de todo corazón... Y no es necesario que te vayas Alucard lo ha dicho porque esta molesto

Con estas palabras Zero le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kaname, como símbolo de perdón y de confianza, todos sabían que Zero tenia un gran corazón ahora al parecer ya no habría problema con con Kaname y sus amigos... todos se retiraban a sus habitaciones

Kaname: Alucard

Alucard: dime Kuran

Kaname: jamas dire nada sobre ustedes, lamento lo que hice

Alucard: aaaah! Zero te perdono... no puedo ir en contra de nada de lo el que diga, pero espero no vuelvas a defraudarlo nunca mas y que tus palabras en verdad hayan sido sinceras

Los días posteriores siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, Zero y Kaname se llevaban mejor y todo en la academia estaba tranquilo... tres meses habían pasado y Kaname convivia mucho con los pequeños quienes le habían tomado mucho cariño

... Asociacion de Cazadores...

Integra: Cross esto es alarmante, cada vez hay mas ataques de ghouls y los alumnos incluso ham tenido que salir a misiones... esto no me agrada

Croos: a mi tampoco, debemos averiguar quien esta detrás de todo esto... debemos terminar de una vez por todas con Millenium

Seras: en la ultima misión perdimos a 45 agentes y 14 cazadores aunque pudimos destruir el lugar donde estaban creando los chips, estos cada vez son mas fuertes

Walter: he preparado nuevas armas, muchas parecidas a las que usa Alucard y Seras y estas mezcladas con el material madre serán de gran ayuda pero aun tardare un poco mas en tener listo el arsenal

... una alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la Asociacion, Cross e Integra corrian deprisa al centro de mando en donde les informaban que una gran orda de ghouls y Midians se acercaba a la academia

Comandante Academia Cross: Sin Intregra... Cross... la Academia esta por ser atacada... son demasiados... pedimos refuerzos...

Cross: que esta pasando cual es la situación

Comandante: la barrera ha sido activada pero no soportara mucho, los alumnos de la clase diurna han sido llevados al refugio... los vampiros y licántropos están equipados para la lucha pero son demasiados

Sir Integra: de cuantos Ghouls estamos hablando

Comandante: de aproximadamente 1000 ghouls y 400 Midians y al parecer están siendo liderados por una Pura Sangre todos... es.. la... comu... esta...

Cross: comandante! Comandante!

Sir Integra: Bernadotte... Bernadotte... maldita sea... Cortaron la línea de comunicación... Cross debemos ir inmediatamente

... ALERTA... ALERTA... ALERTA... INTRUSION EN PROGRESO... ALERTA... ALERTA...

Sir Integra: que demonios esta pasando... Seras!

Seras: Ama... Cross... La asociación esta siendo atacada por ghouls y Midians

Cross: que?... dame la radio... ALERTA A TODOS LOS CAZADORES PRESENTES... CLAVE ROJA... ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO... ALERTA ROJA... TODOS A SUS PUESTOS...

Sir Integra: (por otra línea) A TODOS LOS CAZADORES QUE SE ENCUENTREN FUERA... REPORTENSE A LA ACADEMIA CROSS Y A LA ASOCIACION ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS... Seras comunícate a las otras bases y da la alerta... Maldita sea... como pudo pasar esto... Walter... trae mi espada y mis pistolas

Walter: en seguida mi señora... Sr. Cross traeré su equipo también

Cross: bien... es hora de pelear... vamos...

Sir Integra: Walter... creo que necesitaremos al Shinigami...

Walter: gracias mi señora... no dejare a ninguno vivo...

... ACADEMIA CROSS...

Yagari: muy bien Elina , Ayumi y Shikki lleven todos los de la clase diurna están a salvo

Ayumi: si todos están en el angar y hemos puestos una barrera alterna, además de que un grupo de Vampiros que se ha quedado para defender el lugar

Zero: Kitaro, Elina lleven a Sakura y Ichiru al recinto también se llebaran a Michael y ahí formen una barrera, no los dejen por nada del mundo, han entendido

Elina: no te preocupes Zero nosotros los defenderemos y Kaname formara una barrera interna y externa para protejerles mejor

Kaname: después de fromar las barreras ire al lado este, Sekura, Erishi, Stela, Takuma iran conmigo y con otro grupo de 20 vampiros y un grupo de 10 licantropos... muy bien Sakura, Ichiru vengan conmigo

Ichuri: mami... papi... tenemos miedo...

Sakura: mami... no nos dejes..

Zero: tienen que ir con Kaname y con Elina y Kitaro... les aseguro que todo estará bien... confíen en papa y en mama... no pasara nada... ahora Kaname... llevalos y te confio sus vidas

Rei: yo ire al lado oeste Luceran, Ayumi, Kila, Ruka iran conmigo formen un grupo de 15 licantropos y 20 vampiros, defenderemos esa área... vámonos

Izeki: yo defenderé el lado sur, Inoshi, Alan, Artemis, Shinaname iran conmigo también formen un grupo de 20 vampiros y 20 licantropos, vámonos y todos los demás tengan cuidado

Yagari: yo defenderé en lado norte, Mayura, Sherike, Rima y Aido vendrán conmigo, formemos un grupo de 20 y 20... Zero ten cuidado...

Zero: no te preocupes, lo tendre

Alucard: yo sere la primera línea de defensa conmigo vendrán Shikki, Sisia y Erishi, defenderemos la primera línea y acabaremos con los todos los que podamos, si alguien los pasa déjenlos, Zero será la segunda línea de defensa... Zero contigo iran Shirei, Seiren

Zero: muy bien, todos los demás rodeen las instalaciones de la Academia si algún ghoul pasa por las líneas de defensa de Alucard, Yagari, Rei, Kaname o la mia, ustedes deberán destruirlos, tengan mucho cuidado, recuerden el punto débil... Cabeza y corazón

Alucard: si alguien es mordido por algún ghoul... les recuerdo que asi sea su amigo o compañero deberán matarlo o de lo contrario también se convertirán y los atacaran... Zero ten mucho cuidado...

... ASOCIACION DE CAZADORES...

una horda de ghouls atacaba la asociación, Walter el Shinigami con su técnica de hilos arrasaba con varios de estos, con movimientos rapidos pasaba atravez de ellos y tirando los delgados hilos con sus manos y dientes cortaba a estos en miles de pedazos

Seras, desde el techo con su ARMS Anti-Midans Cannon Halkonnen disparaba Balas de Uranio empobrecido y bombas de Napalm antiblindaje de 30mm con las cuales destrozaba a los ghouls que se acercaban a lo lejos y también haciendo uso de una francotiradora arrasaba con los que trataban de entrar por el techo, otros francotiradores le ayudaban a combatir, entre ellos el grupo de PIp quienes la habían acompañado en su ultima misión con Kaito

Kaito por su parte luchaba junto a los demás cazadores quienes intentaban a toda costa destruir a los ghouls que habían penetrado el perímetrointerno de la asociación, varios cazadores o soldados también caian ante estos y como ya lo sabían tenían que destruirlos antes de que terminaran siendo como el enemigo

Cross e Integra, también peleaban junto a los demos cazadores, disparaban al corazón o simplemente les cortaban la cabeza, un lucha sangrienta y sin fin ...

...ACADEMIA CROSS...

El grupo de Alucard atacaba, disparaba o bien los lobos transformados degollaban a los ghouls o con sus garras los descuartizaban tal y como lo habían planeado muchas los habían pasado, Alucard al parecer se divertia ya que atacaba sin piedad ya sea disparando o atravezandolos simplemente con su mano...

En la segunda línea Zero y su grupo hacia lo mismo, Seiren luchaba con su espada y cortaba rápidamente sus cabezas y al mismo tiempo se defendia, Zero había uso de su técnica especial con la Bloody Rose y de el emergían lianas de rosas y estas atacaban y al mismo tiempo fromaban una barrera para no dejar pasar demasiados ghouls, sus compañeros trataban de exterminar a los que quedaban

Por otro lado el gupo de Yagari y de Rei luchaban con todo su poder, demasiados enemigos simples de matar pero que al mismo tiempo eran como una plaga pues no había forma de terminar con todos ellos

Kaname estaba en la misma situación pero haciendo uso de sus poderes formo una barrera de fuego y energía y cada ves que alguien trataba de pasarla eran calcinados, con esto dejo a su grupo para apoyar a Elina y Kitaro los cuales luchaban ellos solos, al llegar pudo ver como eran rodeados y ayudado por Aido quien también había llegado formo una pared de hielo para protegerlos y entre Kaname y el Terminaron con todos... dejando una barrera igual dejándolos resguardados e ir a ayudar a los demás...

La batalla contra losghouls había terminado, pero ahora Rei, Izeki, Zero y Alucar se enfrentaban contra los Midians los cuales eran mas difíciles de exterminar... por lo cual Alucard hizo hizo uso de una de sus restricciones para poder eliminarlos... Todos los demás terminaban con los pocos ghouls que habían quedado...

En un descuido y sin notarlo una guadaña había sido lanzada hacia Zero pero Kaname se interpuso y esta se le clavo cerca del pecho... Zero había sido lanzado a un lado y todos miraban como Kaname había sido herido, Zero sacaba de su pecho la guadaña y al verla pudo reconocerla... si... no había duda... era de Yuuki..

Yuuki: eeeeh... que mala suerte... no pude matarte Zero... pero no importa... Kaname-nisan... de todas formas también quería desaserme de ti

Zero: Yuuki... fuiste tu?... maldita... como te has atrevido

Yuuki: les dije que me la pagaría y mejor que unirme con millenium... pero bueno al final no pude matarte pero si a Kaname... y espero la Asociacion de cazadores también haya sido destruida... asi que bye bye... nos vemos pronto

Y en una espeza neblina Yuuki desaparecia

Alucard: Zero... esa guadaña...

Zero. Si lo se... Kaname..

.

Kaname: lo se... moriré... pero no importa... al menos te protegi es ta vez... asi que no me queda remordimeinto alguno asi que...

Zero: cállate... no te dejare morir tan fácilmente idiota... como le dire a mis hijos que su otro tio murió... piensa en ellos... también te quieren... idiota

Kaname: tu no cambias... Siempre tan gruñon... pero no hay nada que hacer y lo sabes... esa guadaña es un arma antivampirica...

Alucard: aun me caes mal... pero mis hijos te aprecian...

Con esas palabras Alucard, cortaba su muñeca y le daba de beber su sangre... Kaname bebio de esta y sintió como le quemaba, ardia, dolia... su vista se nublaba... perdia la conciencia...

...ASOCIACION DE CAZADORES...

La lucha había terminado, afortunadamente solo eran ghouls, no hubo muchas bajas pero el ataque había sido severo... algunos heridos eran atendidos en la enfermería y los demás limpiaban e incineraban los cuerpos que habían quedado descuartizados mientras que las cenizas eran incineradas... se habían salvado gracias a que siempre estaban preparados... pero un ataque simultaneo eso era extraño

...DOS DIAS DESPUES...

La Asociacion era reconstruida y por fin llegaba el nuevo arsenal que había sido encargado por Walter... en la Academia todos estaban haciendo lo mismo, limpiando e incinerando, las partes afectadas eran reconstruidas, Mirako atendia a los que fueron heridos en la batalla y extendia paquetes extra de sangre a los vampiros para que recuperaran sus fuerzas

En una habitación dos pequeños jugaban en un alfombra con varios juguetes y eran supervisados por su madre... y un joven yacia en su cama aun dormido... poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver era a dos pequeños que se subían rápidamente a su cama y le abrazaban...

Sakura: kamane-ni... Ya depetate

Ichiru: kaname-ni... Hueles igual que papi y mami

Kamane: que fue lo que me paso... yo deria estar...

Zero: muerto... jajaja... y de alguna forma lo estas Kaname

Kaname: como es posible..

Zero: Alucard te dio de su sangre y eres algo si como Victoria... jajajaja... eres como su hijo igual que victoria jajajajaja

Alucard: eso no es divertido, solo recuerdo tener dos hijos

Zero: jajajaja no te enojes... pero Kaname... Alucard te dio una nueva vida gracias a que me salvaste... aunque por desgracia ahora sabemos que debemos luchar contra Yuuki... ella fue la que planeo el Ataque en la academia y no solo eso, tambien ataco la asociación de cazadores

Kaname: Yuuki... que fue lo que le paso... esto no esta bien... es mi culpa

Alucard: no te culpes, esto es decisión de ella y no tuya, ella debe ser responsable por sus acciones, te lo dije una vez, al despertarla, mostro su verdadero ser... impuro y cruel y no solo eso... debes saber que también ataco a la asociación de Vampiros y como ellos no estaban preparados, exterminaron a casi todos, Integra y Cross se pusieron en contacto con los supervivientes y están aquí en la academia, las familias sangre puras fueron llevadas a lugares de seguridad

Kaname: esto es demasiado... es mi hermana... pero aun asi hay que detenerla

Zero: el problema es que no sabemos en donde esta... debemos buscarla a ella y daremos con millenium y podremos acabar con esto...

Kaname: entonces comencemos... Esto lo pagaran muy caro...

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **LUNA DE CELO Y**

 **EL VERDADERO LIDER DE MILLENIUM**

Dos meses han pasado sobre los sucesos ocurridos y Kaname se ha unido a Cross e Integra para intentar averiguar el paradero de Yuuki y sobre todo de Millenium, estos le han contado todo desde el encarcelamiento de Sir Integres y hasta su llegada

Kaname: asi que todo esto ha estado pasando, el problema es que aunque yo sea el Rey de los Vampiros, es obvio que no todos los clanes estén de acuerdo con mis ideales y es por ello que creo que algunos clanes enemigos se han unido a millenium

Sir Integra: si, ya que hemos descubiento que algunos clanes de Europa fueron los que han estado atacando aunque aun no sabes con que fin, el problema es que se supone que habíamos exterminado al General y a sus comandantes, no sabemos quien es la persona que esta manejando a Milenium ahora, el problema esque este problema se ha venido acrecentando desde hace cinco años, no podemos permitir que mueran mas inocentes y que otros mas sean creados.

Kaname: Digame Cross que cree que sea lo mejor por ahora

Cross: bien, lo mejor será mejor enviar a un grupo de los mejores cazadores a que busquen a Yuuki y otro grupo que empiece a buscar pistas mas solidas sobre el ataque

Kaname: bien, por mi parte pueden contar conmigo mis mejores hombres son Akatsuki y Seiren

Rei: espera Kaname no estas olvidando algo muy crucial

Kaname: no se a que te puedas referir

Rei: aaah... dentro de tres días será Luna Roja y durara 3 dias

Kaname: eso es un problema, debemos empezar a movernos, pero con esto...

Sir Integra: asi que Luna Roja?.. será un problema

Cross: bien conformaremos los equipos y al terminar la Luna Roja procederemos. Aunque los cazadores pueden empezar a buscar pistas sobre Yuuki, ellos no tienen ningún inconveniente, serán Liderados por Zero y su grupo estará formado por Kaito, Izeki, Inoshi, Mayura, Erishi y Victoria

Rei: un momento Cross la Luna Roja también afecta a Seras Victoria y a Zero

Cross: aaaaah... Rayos, deberemos esperar a que pase entonces, bien Rei, podras manejar a los alumnos con ayuda de Kaname?

Rei: si no se preocupe, daremos la orden para que no salgan bajo ninguna circunstancia

Kaname: el único problema será que no creo que Izeki y los demás esten agusto... pues como sabe muy bien Cross es Luna de celo...

Cross: mmmmh... bien creo que pueden usar la antigua residencia, esta arreglada y no habrá ningún inconveniente... bien tu que dices Izeki

Izeki: por nosotros esta bien, aprovecharemos para hacer las rondas alrededor de la academia para evitar algún otro ataque, ahora si me disculpan, me retiro para dar ordenes a mi grupo y pasarnos de una vez a la otra residencia

Cross: muy bien, creo que es todo, porque no vamos a descansar

... Casa de Zero y Alucard...

Kitaro: Zero dentro de poco habrá Luna Roja... debemos llevar a los niños con Cross y Yagari o que quieres que hagamos

Zero: es mejor que tu y Elina se vayan con los niños a casa de mis padres, será lo mejor además si planean algo en esos días, que mejor que estar protejidos por ustedes y por los mejores cazadores

Elina: bien entonces empacaremos un poco de ropa y la iremos a dejar para estar prevenidos

Zero: se los agradezco mucho

Elina: bien nos retiramos

... en la sala...

Alucard: me preocupa que nos ataquen cuando hay luna de celo

Zero: no te preocupes todo estará bien... además son vampiros los Midians los que manipulan a los gouls por lo tanto creo que también les afectara la Luna Roja y Yuuki también es vampiro

Alucard: ... y dime no crees que podrias quedar en cinta esta Luna Roja...

Zero: como se te ocurre decir eso... no ves por lo que estamos pasando...

Alucard: bueno es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar... Ademas ya te lo había dicho quiero dejar sembrada mi semilla en ti, cual es el problema

Zero: oye... bas..basta... no beses mi cuello... eres un... un... perver..tido...

...3 dias después dia de Luna Roja...

Era de tarde y como lo habían planeado, Elina y Kitaro terminaban de alistar a Sakura e Ichiru, estos bajaban rápidamente a donde se encontraban sus padres, quienes los esperaban pacientes para despedirse de ellos, en el lugar se encontraba Kaname quien también había ido a despedirse de esos pequeños que le habían robado el corazón...

Ichiru: mami... papi... nos vamos a casa del abuelo

Sakura: papi... Mami... ya nos vamos

Zero: quiero que se porten bien y que no causen ningún problema, recuerden no comer nada que prepare su abuelo Cross o podrían enfermarse

Alucard: los amo, pórtense bien y hagan caso a todo lo que Elina y Kitaro les digan, no desobedezcan a sus abuelos, su tio Kaname ha venido a despedirlos... anden

Sakura/Ichiru: tio Kanameeeeeee

Sakura: tio Kaname, vendrás a jugar con nosotros

Kaname: no lo creo pero en unos días tal vez salgamos a jugar, que les parece

Ichuru: ne, ne... tio prometites que nos llevarías a un palke

Kaname: lo se, lo se, pero será después, ahora váyanse y pórtense muy bien

Los pequeños habían salido al lado de sus ahora guardianes, pues Zero y Alucar ya habían decidido que ellos serias los protectores de sus pequeños, sin embargo no recordaban que el hechizo que Alucard había puesto se activaría en cuanto ellos salieron... lo habían olvidado por completo... Y no habían pensado en la visita de Kaname...

Kaname: bien si me disculpan yo también me retiro... Zero... Alucard... Muchas gracias por dejarme convivir con su pequeños hijos y sobre todo gracias por salvar mi vida, se que no lo merecia por todo el daño que te hice Zero y aun asi me salvaron

Zero: no te preocupes ya todo quedo en el pasado asi que será mejor que lo olvides...

Alucard: es verdad... en todo ser viviente hay maldad y hay bondad, tu lo hiciste pensando que era lo mejor para proteger a tu hermana pero esto no te salio bien, pues te pago con traición, pero si lo ves por otro lado, ahora eres mas fuerte y tienes amigos verdaderos además de que le caes bastante bien a nuestros hijos

Kaname: muchas gracias por todo, ahora si me disculpan me retiro, compermiso

Kaname estaba por salir pero al tocar el pomo de la puesta esta le dio una fuerte descarga, haciendo que este no pudiera salir de la mansión de Alucard y Zero... Zero al percatarse de lo ocurrido se acerco a Kaname para preguntarle que si estaba bien y que había pasado, al decirle que recibió una descarga el también trato de abrir y le sucedió lo mismo...

Zero: Alucard... la puerta no se abre... da descargas

Alucard: ah... uuuups... lo olvide...

Zero: olvidaste que?

Alucard: puse una barrera que se activaría en cuando Elina, Kitaro y los niños salieran para que nadie nos molestara y... Pues bueno, no contaba con la visita de Kaname... asi que se quedara encerrado aquí con nosotros por tres días...

Kaname/Zero: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Alucard: bien... pues puede usar una recamara para los huéspedes, no podemos hacer nada la hice para que desapareciera la 3ª noche de luna roja.

Zero: bien... pues...

Kaname: por mi no se preocupen... bien si me dicen donde quedarme ahí estare

Los tres se miraban de una forma bochornosa y extraña, pues Kaname sabia perfectamente bien que Zero y Alucard estarían juntos y siendo vampiros pues el escucharía todo, y Zero y Alucard pensaban lo mismo, el problema no era que estuviera ahí... El problema era que los instintos vampíricos salían a flote y descontrolaban la mente... pasaron unos minutos insoportables hasta que todos partieron a sus respectivas recamaras...

Para Alucard era un echo que Kaname aun amaba a Zero, y sabia que Zero en su momento sintió algo por el... entonces si estos dos habían tenido sentimientos mutuos y a la vez no pudieron lograrlos por que Kaname tuvo que cumplir su palabra con sus padres... Alucard bien sabia que era celoso y no dejaría que nadie aparte de el llegase a tocar a Zero, pero si ya le había dado su sangre a Kaname por que no formar de una vez por todas un Matrimonio de Triada, este solo se Lograba en una Luna Roja y si Kamane era el adecuado entonces no habría ningún problema, Zero era doncel y fácilmente podría concebir hijos de ambos, tenia que pensar muy bien en esto, sin embargo había varias cosas que podían salir beneficiosas de todo este asunto, si Kuran se volvia el segundo esposo de Zero, los vampiros de los clanes que apoyan a Kuran colaboraran con los La Asocion de Cazadores Hellsing, el por su parte Uniria a los clanes de europa del Este los cuales le eran fieles... podría sacar mucho probecho de eso claro esta, sin embargo al darle a beber su sangre a Kaname de dio cuenta de la gran soledad en la siempre vivio este y como Zero se había vuelto su única ilusión, también pudo ver lo mucho que sufrio cuando pensó que Zero había muerto... De alguna forma se parecía por todo su sufrir el a igual que el perdió a su ser amada, a la primera mujer que habían amado, bajo diferentes circunstancias pero al final las habían perdido... Y para ambos Zero era vida, luz, bondad y la salvación de ambos... estaba decidido y completaría el Matrimonio de Triada, el único en su clase y el cual solo pueden hacerlo aquellos que son Matusaleos Krusnik y pues Kaname ahora ya lo era... además de que requerían de un único hechizo que solo Alucard bien sabia y nadie mas

Zero: tardaste bastante en el baño, te pasa algo?

Alucard: estuve pensando en algo... aunque se que sonara descabellado, tal vez trates de matarme, te enfadaras conmigo y bueno no se que mas seas capas de hacerme

Zero: bueno si no me lo dices no lo sabremos cariño

Alucard: bien, pero tendras que escucharme primero y después de que termine... Bueno podras decirme y hacerme lo que desees...

Alucard empezó a explicarle a Zero en primer lugar todo lo vio de Kaname cuando bebio de su sangre... todo su cruel pasado y la soledad en la que siempre vive y después todo lo demás... mientras tanto la Luna roja ya había empezado a salir y Kamane se lamentaba en ahogadas lagrimas la soledad en la que vivía, el no haber tenenido el amor de Zero, Kaname ya había tomado una decisión y en cuanto todo esto terminara el mismo entraría en un estado de letargo, lo mas sercano a la muerte para un vampiro, estaba cansado de su soledad, de sus penas, de su tristeza...

... dormitorios de la luna...

en los dormitorios de la luna ya el efecto de la Luna roja estaba haciendo estragos... Por cualquier pasillo y en cualquier habitación se podían escuchar los ruidos y gemidos, durante este tiempo varias parejas se habían formado Aido salía con Takuma, Rima con Shinaname y Seiren había cautivado el corazón de Rei... Kain había decidido ir a casa de Cross pues este estaba solo y Shikki decidio ir a trabajar eso lo ayudaría pues el también estaba solo...

... Habitacion de Aido y Takuma...

fuertes embestidas hacían gemir con delirio a Aido mientras Takuma lo penetrava fuertemente haciendo sucumbir ante tal deseo...

Aido: Takuma... Mas fuerte... Aaaaahh

Takuma: lo que tu ordenes mi amor...

Y asi esta pareja se entregaba a todo lo que daba, una y otra vez hacían el amor, gemían, se venían y nuevamente volvían a descansar hasta que el cansancio les ganara y dormían un rato y asi pasaron los tres días... en plena lujuria y pasión

...Habitación de Shinaname y Ruka...

shinaname se había enamorado de Ruka en cuanto la vio y después de un tiempo se hicieron novios... por lo cual esta por primera vez en su vida se entregaría a un hombre...

Ruka: Shinaname... hazlo con delicadeza... es... mi.. primera... vez

Shinaname: no te preocupes mi princesa sere muy delicado... al principio dolerá pero después terminara gustándote...

En este acto de entrega, ambos lo hicieron una y otra vez y mientras lo hicieron antes de terminar el tercer dia...

Shinaname: Ruka únete a mi por toda nuestra vida... se mi esposa...

Ruka: Shinaname... te amo... te amo y deseo estar a tu lado por siempre

Con estas palabras ambos amantes en pleno acto de amor se mordieron al mismo tiempo uniéndose por toda la eternidad con un lazo de sangre

... Habitacion de Rei y Seiren...

Rei: jamas crei conocer a una mujer tan ardiente como tu Seiren, me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, te deseo por toda mi vida

Seiren: yo siento lo mismo por ti Rei aaaah... asi... mas profundo... Ahhhhh

Seiren y Rei pasaron los tres días de Luna Roja haciendo el amor una y otra vez, al tercer dia, Rei despertaba con Seiren entre sus brazos, la despertó con un calido beso y ambos entraron a bañarse, una vez vestidos, Rei se acerco a su taburete y de ahí saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo y acercándose a Seiren se arrodilo frente a ella

Rei: Seiren, amor de mi vida, me harias el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa durante el resto de nuestra larga vida y mas alla de ella

Seiren con lagrimas en sus ojos no podía crees todo lo que ese hermoso hombre había dicho y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios...

Seiren: claro que acepto Rei

Y ambos con esta respuesta se dieron un mutuo beso y Rei coloco un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con varias esmeraldas en el dedo de Seire, ahora ya estaban comprometidos

... Primer dia en la Habitación de Zero y Alucard...

Alucard y Zero habían terminado de hablar, Zero aun no cabia en la sorpresa de todo lo dicho por Alucard, por una parte quería hacerlo pedacitos... Sin embargo por otro lado su corazón le decía que tal vez era lo correcto, Kaname había sufrido por el amor mal correspondido de Yuuki y quien lo había amado en silencio al igual que el lo hizo en su momento

Zero: no se que decirte Alucard, yo te amo, eres el único para mi...

Alucard: Zero no quiero que hagas algo que no desees, yo siempre respetare tu decisión y lo sabes, y como ya te lo he dicho esto seria un caso único, ambos sabemos lo que es sufrir y no estar con la persona amada, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, asi que la decisión es tuya, si tu decisión el formar el Matrimonio de Triada sabes que estoy de acuerdo y no me molesta, pues Kaname a su modo es una persona que requiere de amor y para ambos significas lo mismo, si dices que no, yo lo respetare.

Zero: quiero pensar bien las cosas, podrias dormir en la habitación de los niños solo por hoy

Alucard: claro que si amor mio, te amo... te amo mucho, eres todo para mi

Con estas palabras Alucard salía de la habitación y se dirigía con paso firme a la de Kaname... Toc...toc...toc... hey Kaname, deseo hablar contigo, te espero en la sala

Para kaname este hecho se le hacia extraño pues la Luna Roja ya había aparecido y el pensaba que en este momento ellos dos estarían entregándose en cuerpo y alma

... En la Sala...

ambos hombres se encontraban tomando un poco de vino y Alucard le platicaba a Kaname lo que ya antes había platicado con Zero, Kaname no se lo podía creer... Tenia una oportunidad por muy remota que fuera de estar con Zero... Pasaron largas horas de charla hasta que por fin amanecio, Kamane sabia que la proposion de Alucard era inesperada pero también el termino de su soledad, Un Matrimonio de Triada... Un único matrimonio permitido entre Matusaleos Krusnik, ambos amaban a Zero, ambos deseaban estar con el, ambos darían sus vidas por el... y sabían que al hacer el Matrimonio de Triada ni el ni Alucard se lastimarían, pues su amor se reflejaría siempre en Zero...

... Segunda Noche habitación de Zero y Alucard...

ya había caído la segunda noche y vieron como Zero desendia por las escaleras dirigiendose a ellos... la expresión de Zero era serena y firme, llena de dulzura y comprensión, se acerco a Alucard

Zero: Alucard ya he tomado mi decisión, no sabes lo mucho que te amo, eres mi adoracion, tu me sacaste por completo de la soledad en la que estaba y se que yo hize lo mismo por ti... Me salvaste a mi y a mis hijos haciéndolos tuyos, he comprendido tu palabras

Zero se levanto y le dio un beso lleno de amor en los labios a Alucard, Kaname al escuchar las palabras de Zero sabia que el había decidido pasar su vida al lado de Alucard y sentía como su corazón de destrozaba pero los miraba con alegría, pues si Zero era feliz para el eso bastaba... Zero se hacerco a Kaname y se arrodillo frente a el tomando con delicadeza sus manos

Zero: Kaname, es verdad que estuve enamorado de ti, pero ese sentimiento lo guarde muy profundo en mi corazón porque sabia que jamas seria correspondido, pero aun ese cariño sigue latente en mi, he visto con que sumo cariño cuidas a mis hijos y puedo ver que al menos eso te quita un poco tu tristeza, pero quiero verte feliz, quiero darte el amor que un momento no pude darte, Amo a Alucard con todo mi corazón, pero también te amo a ti con todo mi corazón, ambos son mis mas preciados amados, los amo a ambos y eso fue lo que descubri el dia de ayer, Kaname, si tu estas dispuesto a pasar la eternidad a mi lado sabiendo que seras mi segundo esposo y sabiendo que te amo con la misma intensidad que a Alucard... casate con nosotros, forma a mi lado el Matrimonio de Triada... Ven a mi lado, asi como necesito de Alucard, nececito de ti... ambos son el amor de mida, de mi corazón y de mi alma

Kaname no salía de su asombro, Zero... SU Zero lo amaba también... por fin podía estar a lado de su amor...

Kamane: yo deseo estar a tu lado, Zero... déjame estar a tu lado...

Con estas palabras Zero se acerco a los labios de Kaname y los beso con el mismo amor que a Alucard, levantansose tomo la mano de Kaname y se acerco a Alucard al cual también tomo de la mano y así con ambos hombres a su lado, subieron a la recamara que de ahora en adelante los tres compartirían

... Matrimonio de Triada...

El Matrimonio de Triada era especial pues ambos hombres, tendrían los mismos derechos y al hacer el acto jamas se odiarían, jamas sentirían celosos el uno del otro, jamas se traicionarían entre si, y lo mas importante seria su Peliplata y los hijos nacidos de este... pues todos los sentimientos recaerían en su pequeño doncel peliplata... Y asi se daba comienzo bajo aquella Luna Roja un matrimonio especial, Alucard haciendo uso de la restricción de uno de su sellos especial los envolvio en una luz roja, ambos, Kaname y Alucard mordieron al mismo tiempo el dulce y suave cuello de Zero el cual al sentir como los colmillos ingresaban en el pudo sentir un extasis mayor, seguido a esto ambos hombres aun succionando la sangre de Zero cortaron sus muñecas y al mismo tiempo dejaron caer su sangre en la boca de Zero quien gustoso la recibia, Alucard decía palabras indecifrables y de un momento a otro un pequeño tatuaje apareció en el pecho de los tres, cerca del corazón, este era el emblema de la familia Kiryu, con lo cual el Matrimonio de Triada quedaba terminado

Tres seres nocturnos completamente desnudos se entregaban en una noche calida y amorosa, Alucard sostenia a Zero contra su pecho mientras lo besaba con pasión y Kaname mordia y lamia cada parte de su amado esposo Zero, llegando hasta su miembro el cual no dudo en probar, metiéndolo de golpe en su boca mientras que con una de sus manos empezaba a tratar la entrada de Zero, Zero gemia de placer y olas eléctricas recorrian por completo todo su ser, lo sabia estaba por terminar

Zero: aaah... Kaname... Kaname voy a .. co.. correrme...

Kaname: hazlo mi amor... No te contengas

Alucard: hazlo Zero, termina mi amor

Zero no pudo evitarlo y termino en la boca de Kamane, este estaba sumido en el total extasis, Kamane lo volteo de manera sutil para poder penetrarlo y asi lo hizo, lentamente fue ingresando en el interior de Zero sintiendo morirse por tal placer y lujuria sentida, por su parte Zero comenzo una felación en la hombría ya despierta de Alucard, este solo gemia y gruñía por lo bajo por la sensación tan placentera que Zero le daba, las estocadas que Kaname le daba a Zero se reflejaban en las felaciones dadas a Alucard, un parsimonia llena de placer, ambos hombres gemían sintiendo el placer de tener entre sus brazos a Zero

Kaname: Zero eres tan estrecho... eres delicioso... te amo

Alucard: Zero sigue asi... mas fuerte... aaah

Kamane masturbaba el miembro de Zero con fuerza y agilidad haciendo sentierse a Zero desfallecer por todas las senciones que sus esposos le daban... Zero por fin se vino en la mano de Kamane, haciendo succionar mas fuerte su boca haciendo que Alucard también se viniera, y con las contracciones internas en el hizo que Kaname virtiera toda su semilla en el...

Alucard no dudo en tomar a Zero y penetrarlo de una solo estocada haciendolo gemir de placer, agachandolo hacia el miembro de Kuran para que este empezara con una nueva felación... Kuran se sentía derretirse al sentir como Zero succionaba su miembro una y otra vez... delirio... placer... lujuria... sangre... Entrega total

Los días de Luna Roja Terminaro ... Tres almas dormían bajo el mismo lecho, Zero en medio de ambos y estos a su lado abrazandolo como lo que era, su mas preciada joya y posesion... su gran amor...

Los calidos destellos de la luz empezarona iluminar la gran habitación, Zero se removio y sentía un gran calor, al abrir sus ojos y frente a el dormia con una gran sonrisa Kaname, al cual tomo de la mejilla y con un dulce beso le despertó haciendo que este abriera los ojos y correspondiera de la misma forma, una vez que se separaron, Zero se levanto y volteo hacia donde estaba Alucard e hizo lo mismo...

Los tres se levantaron, ducharon y vistieron... Zero bajo a preparar el desayuno y una vez listo los llamo a comer... Kaname no comprendia como iba a poder comer comida humana si su cuerpo no lo asimilaba

Zero: Kaname mi amor... no te preocupes, desde que te convertiste en un Matusaleo Krusnik puedes comer alimentos humanos, no pasara nada, pruébalos te aseguro que están deliciosos, verdad Alucard mi amor

Alucard: come, Zero cocina exquisitamente delicioso, te lo aseguro, además de que no querras despreciar el primer alimento que te prepara tu esposo jajajaja

Kanane empezó a comer y pudo diferenciar los distintos sabores de la comida, algo que jamas habia podio hacer, la sensación lo dejo mas feliz de lo que ya era... por fin estaba con Zero con su amado Zero y no le importaba compartirlo con Alucard su otro amado esposo también ahora... Zero se sentía dichoso por tener a ambos hombres en su vida y Alucard se sentía feliz de complacer a Zero pues bien sabia que una Triada solo conyeba amor y sinceridad.

... Dias después...

Ya todos sabían sobre el Matrimonio de Triada que estos habían formado y todos estaban mas que contentos, mas el sequito de Kuran pues bien sabían con cuanto amor y devoción amaba al peliplata, veian una relación extraña pero al mismo tiempo calmada, tranquila y llena de amor, una relación perfectamente bien equilibrada, también sabían que Ruka y Shinaname se habían casado y que Rei y Seiren se habían comprometido...

La felicidad tuvo que terminar pues tendrían que salir a investigar... El Equipo de Zero estaba formado por Kaito, Seiren, Victoria y Sekura los cuales tendrían por objetivo encontrar a Yuuki y llevarla ante la Asociacion de Cazadores Hellsing... El equipo de Alucard estaba conformado por Yagari, Akatsuki Ayumi y Shirei los cuales debían buscar el lugar donde estaba Millenium operando... y por untimo Kaname formaría una nueva alianza con los Clanes de Europa del Este, los Clanes seguidores de el y con la Nueva Asociacion de Cazadores Hellsing ayudado por Takuma y Aido, al lado de Cross y Sir Integra

...Por fin conociendo al líder de Millenium...

Kamane junto a Cross e Intregra lograron por fin de un mes lograr firmas las alianzas con las cuales entre ellos habría paz y ayuda mutua y mas al saber que Alucard y Kamane habían formado un Matrimonio de Triada con el Doncel Matusaleo Krusnik Zero Kiryiuu

El equipo de Alucard había seguido por varias semanas varias pistas esto les había llevado cerca de un mes, cuando por fin pudieron encontrar el lugar en el cual operaba Millenum, dando aviso a Zero cual era su ubicación, Zero al saber esto les dijo que se dirijian al mismo lugar pues sabían que Yuuki se encontraba ahí

Una vez que los dos equipos llegaron formaron una pequeña base, ayudados por Seiren quien creo una barrera para que no fueran detectados, llamaron a Kaname, a Cross e Integras los cuales después de dos días llegaron a la hubicacion del lugar

Era una simple mansión, en donde podían ver a varios vampiros nivel E, algunos Ghouls y Midians quienes controlaban a estos, no eran demasiados sabían que podían acabar rápidamente con ellos pero no se explicaban de porque en esa pequeña mansión, una vez coordinado el plan el ataque comenzó y derrotaron con facilidad a los que estaban ahí, no les tomo mucho tiempo adentrarse al lugar, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver en el centro del lugar un pequeño trono en cual estaba sentada Yuuki y a su costado tres hombres del lado izquierdo y tres mujeres del lado derecho

Kaname: Yuuki... que esta pasando aquí, porque estas haciendo todo esto

Yuuki: todo es tu culpa Kaname... jamas quisiste decirle al consejo sobre mi existencia y no solo eso cada vez que bebia de tu maldita sangre aparecia esa maldita perra de Zero en tu cabeza, el siempre fue el amor de tu vida y a mi me desechaste como si fuera basura, cuando lo sospeche a los pocos meses de irme a tu lado, empece a planear como vengarme de ti y de todos... fue cuando escuche sobre Milleniun y de cómo estuvieron a punto de ganarle a ese maldito vampiro Alucard... asi que volvia a la vida a Millenium me uni a ellos y ahora soy su líder, si mu hubieras aceptado ahora todo esto seria tuyo jajajajajaja jajajajajaja

Yuuki estaba loca, nadie podía negarlo, ahora sabían que su verdadero enemigo no era ni mas ni menos a la pequeña que una vez consideraron, hija y hermana... ahora con pesar y dolor tendrían que exterminarla para asi poder detenerla

Kaname: Yuuki... con todo el dolor en mi corazón voy a destruirte

Yuuki: trata de hacerlo Kaname Kuran si es que puedes... Jajajajaja

Cuando Alucard y Kaname se acercaron para atacarla una ráfaga de viento los azoto los 6 generales de esta formaron una barrera y desaparecieron en el acto... No había rastro de ella por ningún lado, buscaron en toda la mansión pero no hayaron nada...

...Academia Cross...

de regreso en la academia nadie podía creer todo lo que Yuuki había hecho en casi 5 años, siempre planeo una venganza cuando se entero de los verdaderos sentimiento de Kaname hacia Zero

Kaname: no se que decir, jamas imagine que Yuuki fuera un ser tan maligno y despiadada... ha acabado con la vida de muchos inocentes

Zero: Kamane no se que decirte, en verdad lamento todo lo que...

Zero no pudo terminar de decir nada, pues de repente se sintió mareado y todo a su alrededor de volvió oscuro, Kamane pudo atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo y lo llevaron a la habitación de Cross, ahí Takuma saco a todos para poder revisar al peliplata, pues en el tiempo en el que estuvieron buscando a Yuuki noto ciertos cambios en el... Después de un rato llamo a Seiren para que le ayudara... Paso un poco mas de tiempo y le pidieron a Kamane y a Alucard que entrara

Kamane: bien Takuma... que fue lo que le paso a Zero

Alucard: por que se desmayo de la nada?

Takuma: bien... pues ya lo he revisado y tuve que ayudarme de Seiren ya que percibia dos auras totalmente firerentes y pensé que estaba equivocado pero Seiren me saco de dudas... Bien Kamane... Alucard... Zero esta... tiene un mes de embarazo, nuevamente esta en cinta y no solo eso, espera un hijo de cada uno de ustedes, es por eso que las energías eran tan diferentes jejejejeje Felicidades...

Alucard y Kaname se quedaron viendo por un poco tiempo y al fin lograron gritar al unisono... Dejando a todos sordos y haciendo que toda la academia se enterara...

Alucard/Kaname: vamos a ser padreeeees... Zero esta embarazadooooooooooo

Con este grito todos entraron a la habiatacion viendo como estos casi casi se comportaban como lo hace Cross... Viendo ya a un despierto Zero que no podía creer lo que estos dos idiotas que tenia como esposos habían dicho... dicho esto Ichiru y Sakura corrieron al lado de su madre y brincaron hacia ella

Ichiru: mami... mami... Vamos a tener mas hermanitos?

Sakura: mami... Mami... donde están... cuando llegan?

Todos miraban la escena con felicidad y veian como Zero llevaba las manos de sus pequeños a su delgado vientre

Zero: bien, pues sus nuevos hermanitos están aquí y llegaran en aproximadamente 8 meses, asi que tendrán que esperar para convertirse en hermanos mayores y jugar con ellos

Ante esta escena Alucard y Kamane se postraban uno a cada lado de su hermoso peliplata y tomando las manos de Sakura e Ichiru acariciaban el vientre en donde sus pequeños hijos se estaban formando, Kaname amaba a Sakura e Ichiru como si fueran sus propias hijos y pensaba que jamas haría ninguna distinción por alguno de ellos y que a los 4 los amaría por igual y Alucard tenia el mismo pensamiento, con lo que haciendo esto hacian que Zero estuviera reconfortado y sereno al tener a sus grandes amores a su lado, a sus bellos hijos y a los nuevos por venir

... Mansion de Yuuki...

Yuuki: malditos, malditos... pude sentir el lazo de Kamane con Zero y ese tal Alucard... Como es posible... eso no puede ser... Como lo hizo...

Espectra: mi señora... tal vez fue por un Matrimonio de Triada, nunca supe que alguien mas pudiera hacerlo, por lo tanto creo que el Vampiro Alucar fue quien lo hizo

Lenus: además mi señora pude percatarme que aquel hombre Zero al que tanto odia lleva vida dentro de el

Yuuki: como que vida... no me vas a decir que ese vastardo esta esperando un hijo de MI KANAME

Lenus: eran diferentes energías, por lo que concluyo que fueron concebidos en la Luna Roja y son de Kaname-sama y de Alucard

Malesis: mi señora si usted lo desea podemos desasernos de Zero y de los hijos que lleva en su vientre

Marcus: mejor aun mi señora que mejor agonía que su hermano y Alucard vean morir a Zero junto a los hijos que lleva en su vientre y a los otros dos mocosos que ya tiene... eso los despedazara

Yuuki: eso suena bien... quiero que los exterminen, pero deseo que traigan ante mi con vida a Zero y a sus hijos... sero yo quien les de el golpe de gracia frente a Kaname y Alucard jajajajajaja, esa será mi venganza...

Salem: destruiremos a todos sus aliados y usted gobernara en este mundo princesa Kuran

Orquídea: entonces que le parece si empezamos con el plan mi querida princesa Kuran

Yuuki: den marcha a todo... La guerra comienza y los primeros en morir serán Zero y sus hijos... después destruiré todo lo que se ponga en contra mía... Y Kaname regresara a mi y jamas me dejara jajajajajaja

Fin del capítulo:

A que no se la esperaban, ahora ya saben con quien se quedo nuestro amado Zero... doble felicidad para el KanamexZeroxAlucard... nuevos integrantes a su familia... la Llegada de Abel y Esther, una boda... y por fin conocimos la verdad de Yuuki y Milemiun

Se preguntaran porque Zero se queda con los dos... bueno... En todas las historias que he leído Zero es siempre el que mas sufre para ser feliz al final... y yo decidi que el tendría que ser feliz desde un comienzo el debe ser feliz pues su vida estuvo llena de muchas tristezas... asi que espero les guste y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo...

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **EL COMIENZO DE LA LOCURA DE YUUKI Y EL DESPERTAR DE MILENIUM,**

 **UNA TRAVESURA POR DOS FUJOSHIS Y UN VAMPIRO,**

 **UNA NUEVA ALEGRIA EN LAVIDA DE KANAME KURAN**

5 AÑOS ANTES

Por fin habían extern¡minado a Rido Kuran y tanto Kaname como Yuuki habían decidido irse de la academia para empezar su vida y amarse como siempre habían deseado... Zero miraba con tristeza como la mujer a la que consideraba su hermana se alejaba y lo dejaba solo, derramo unas cuantas lagrimas al saber que su amado Kaname se iba sin siquiera mirarlo... Zero lo amaba en secreto pero sabia bien que el sangre pura jamas lo amaría... sus lagrimas no fueron del todo desapersibidas por Kaname quien por alguna razón se sentía mal de dejar a Zero pero no sabia el porque y sin darle importancia se fue al lado de su amada Yuuki...

Con el paso del tiempo se fueron olvidando del cazador o eso era lo que Kaname creía... Al comienzo Yuuki no había cambiado y seguía siendo la misma niña de corazón amable y gentil... sin embargo su sed solo era saciada por Kaname... Sin percatarse aun de sus sentimientos hacia Zero, estos fueron descubientos por Yuuki quien al beber cada vez de Kaname se daba cuenta de que el cazador era el dueño del corazón de SU Kaname, esto la enfurecia y asi comenzó a tomar un gran odio al cazador... por su parte sabia que siendo mujer podía ganarle y borrar ese sentimiento aun no descubierto por su hermano...

Yuuki empezó a acercarser mas a su hermano, dejándose ver mas sensual y sexy que nunca... Eso a Kaname le gustaba por lo que no dudo en lleverla a la cama y hacerla suya en muchas ocaciones y aunque esta bebia de el, por alguna extraña razón Kaname nunca bebia de ella y por ello no formaban su lazo... Yuuki cada dia se desesperaba mas pues de tanto tiempo y con las numerosas veces que Kaname la había hecho suya no quedaba en cinta y esto la empezaba a alterar. Y mas porque Kaname le negaba su derecho de presentarla ante mundo vampirico como una Kuran y aun mas importante para ella como su prometida.

Cada vez que abordaba el tema con kaname estos terminaban enojados pues Kaname le recalcaba que había cambiado mucho que ya no era la niña dulce que el quería

Yuuki: maldita sea, como quiere que sea la misma de antes si el no me acepta como lo que soy... maldita sea no sabes como te odio Zero... quisiera borrarte de la fas de la tierra asi Kaname solo tendría su amor para mi, lo bueno es que mi estúpido hermano no se ha dado cuenta de que lo ama

Los meses pasaban y nada... mantenía relaciones con Kaname pero cada vez eran menos las veces en que este la deseara o tomara incluso llego un momento en el cual Kaname le pidió que durmieran por separado, poniendo como escusa su trabajo y las largos horas o días en que este salía...

Yuuki estaba empezando a enfurecerse por lo cual decidio empezar a leer cualquier cosa que la distrajera... pero en la biblioteca un libro de color negro llamo su atención... en el había conjuros sumamente poderosos y ahí un echizo que arreglaría todo con Kaname

Yuuki: esto es genial para mi, no sabia que hubiera este tipo de hechizos, pero hacer esta posion me llevara mucho tiempo, al menos unos 5 meses y debo buscar los ingredientes, con esto Kaname me amara solo a mi,

Con este libro y todos estos documentos, lo tendre todo... Todo será mio... todo... Kaname mi amor ya veras que pronto seras muy feliz a mi lado

Los siguientes días pasaron tranquilos Yuuki empezó a buscar los ingredientes para poder realizar el elixir que le daría el amor de Kaname... Su locura ya era palpable pero nadie sabia que esta pronto se desataría cada dia mas y mas...

Ya había pasado mas de un año desde que habían dejado la Academia Cross y Kaname se había estado sintiendo muy extraño y muy a su pesar a ultimas fechas no podía dejar de pensar en Zero pero no sabia porque... ese dia había tenido un largo viaje y una junta interminable con los del consejo... por fin había llegado a su mansión... esperaba que Yuuki estuviese dormida pero no fue asi, la chica le mostraba un sin fin de ropa que había comprado pero el no le prestaba realmente atención...

Sin embargo en un momento ambos hermanos quedaron paralizados, empezaban a sentir como el lazo que tenían con Zero desaparecia poco a poco y después... Nada... No podían sentir al cazador

Yuuki: por fin... Ese maldito niver e ha muerto, ya no siento su asquerosa presencia...

Kaname: Yuuki como puedes decir eso, el era como tu hermano,...

Yuuki: que te pasa Kaname, deberías estar feliz, por fin ambos dejamos de sentir a ese miserable ahora que ya no existe debemos olvidarlo pues no era la gran cosa

Yuuki estaba en verdad molesta Kaname no le prestaba atención, esta se salio sumamente enojada t tomo uno de los carros y se fue alcentro de la ciudad

Kaname sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, su corazón se estaba rompiendo en miles de pedazos y las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos... En ese momento todo tomo sentido para el

Kaname: Zero... Que imbécil fui... Zero... Mi Zero... Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que te amaba a ti... que idiota fui... Zero mi amor... Te he perdido...

Después de eso Kaname cambio drásticamente, al igual que Yuuki... Kamane se había vuelto arisco, ya nada le importaba, era mas frio y no le importaba nada de lo que Yuuki hiciera y mas cuando esta había sido revisada por un medico pensando que estaba embarazada y la noticia que les dieron termino por volver a Yuuki mas descarada pero sobre todo loca...

Kaname: y digame doctor Yuuki esta embarazada?

Doctor: lo lamento Kaname-sama, pero Yuuki no esta embarazada

Yuuki: que es lo que esta diciendo?... pero he tenido nauseas y mareos, eso es porque estoy embarazada de Kaname

Doctor: lo lamento mucho Srita. Yuuki Cross pero eso será imposible

Kaname: a que se refiere

Doctor: kaname-sama la Srita no puede engendrar puesto que su matriz no se lo permite... ella es esteril y jamas podrá tener hijos

Con esta noticia Kaname sabia perfectamente que su linaje se había termido y si quería que este prosperara tendría que casarse con otra sangre pura pues Yuuki no le servia... Desde que perdió a su amado Cazador ya nada le importaba

Un año mas había pasado... Con el paso del tiempo Yuuki se amargo mas y mas pero una noticia que había escuchado sobre un grupo llamado Millenium y de cómo casi derrotaron a un vampiro igual de fuerte que su hermano no paso desapersibida y empezó a buscar información, al mismo tiempo esta se acostaba con cualquier hombre que la deseara y después del acto esta bebia su sangre hasta matarlos... Aido había informado a Kaname sobre el comportamiento de Yuuki pero al parecer a Kaname le daba lo mismo

Aido: Kaname... esto esta muy mal... Yuuki esta descontrolada debes hacer algo, esta asesinando a los hombre con los que se acuesta e incluso organiza orgias para sacias su sed, ella esta buscando información de algo... kaname me estas escuchando

Kaname: ya cállate!, estoy harto, sino te agrada nada de lo que pasa lárgate y déjame tranquilo

Aido: Kaname por favor haz algo, detenla, yo trate de hacerlo pero no me escucha

Kaname: tu a mi no me ordenas, te recuerdo que estas hablando con un Sangre Pura asi que háblame con mas respeto

Aido: Esto esta mal... tu has cambiado mucho... Ya no eres el mismo Kaname... reacciona... que te paso? No puedes estar asi solo por la muerte de Zero, tienes que superarlo

Eso ni Kaname se lo esperaba, como esque Aido sabia de su amor por Zero...

Kaname ya estaba arto de todo lo dicho por Aido y un momento de ira, abofeteo al rubio y lo exilio y asu familia la condeno al exilio sino cortaban lazos con el... Aido se había quedado solo y no sabia a donde ir... viajo desde Rusia hasta el único lugar en el cual creía podían recibirlo... La Academia Cross

Al llegar a la Academia este fue recibido por Yagari a quien le explico todo lo sucedido y el porque estaba ahí, Yagari no le creía asi que llamo a Cross e Intergra a los cuales Aido les conto la misma historia, después de verificar que esta fuera real decidieron aceptarlo bajo la condición de que debía formarse como Cazador der Vampiros, Aido acepto... Con el pasar del tiempo vio a Zero y le conto todo lo sucedido con los Kuran incluso sobre el comportamiento que había tenido Kaname al pensar que este estaba muerto y lo que mas impacto a Zero fue saber que Kaname lo amaba y que hasta el dia enque la conexión que tenían se esfumo se dio de ello... Zero a su vez le conto todo lo sucedido con el, Aido prometio no decir nada sobre que estaba vivo y decidio seguir a Zero y darle toda su lealtad

Aido se había convertido en un experto Cazador y era elogiado por sus grandes habilidades incluso el mismo Kaito llego a tener misiones con el y se habían vuelto amigos

Kaname estuvo a punto de casarse con una chica sangre pura de otro clan aliado pero esto no se llevo acabo ya que la chica fue asesinada y nunca se supo por quien

...Meses antes cuando Yuuki encontró el libro y demás documentos...

Yuuki ya dominaba los hechizos de aquel libro, con el uso de esos hechizos se hizo de 6 personas de su total confianza... sus generales los cuales hacían todo lo que ella les ordenace y como venganza empezó a aliarce con los hombre que habían quedado de Millenium, bajo las sombras comenzó a mover a sus peones y su primer golpe seria la academia Cross pues se había enterado por uno de sus generales que el tal Zero aun estaba con vida y que el joven era un doncel y que incluso estaba en cinta... ella fue la que había mandado el primer ataque de ghouls para exterminar a Zero antes de que Kaname se enterase de que seguía con vida, pero jamas se imagino que Hellsing ya había llegado a la Academia y su plan fue frustado por Sir Integra cosa que no sospecho pues en ese momento cuando le presumia a su hermano sus vestidos sintió como se desvanecio el lazo con Zero... eso la llevo a pensar que todo había salido a la perfeccion y que habían externimado al peliplata... Al final termino peleada con su hermano pero salio de la mansión a divertirse y festejar por su asaña...

Yuuki por su parte seguía formando sus tropas y atacaba a los poblados y mas en japon pues, años mas tarde se entero de que Zero seguia con vida y Aido Hanabusa estaba con el en la academia y temia que este le dijera a Kaname por lo cual quería exterminarle para evitar un acercamiento y que Kaname se alejara mas de ella y mas porque todos los hechizos que había hecho para kaname ninguno funcionaba, y después de haberse enterado de que era esteril y recordar que Zero era doncel, entro en pánico pues si Kaname se enteraba de ello, iria por el cazador y podría formar una familia con el, debía matarlo tal y como lo hizo con aquella sangrepura que estuvo a punto de casarse con Kaname hace algún tiempo, lo que ella jamas pensó fue que ese mismo dia sus planes se irían por la borda

Ahí se encontraba Kaname mas que sorprendido, Zero seguía con vida y aprovecharia la oportunidad para recuperarlo y ser feliz a su lado, se comunico con Cross, informo a su sequito que regresaban y Yuuki no se lo podía creer... Esta le dio la orden a sus generales de partir inmediatamente a Japon pues sus planes habían sido arruinados por el consejo

Asi llego a Japon con su cara de no saber nada, pero todo al parecer le resulto mal, Kaname se reencontró con Zero, Zero tenia unos hermosos hijos y le envidiaba por tener algo que ella jamas tendría, por ello le insulto y eso le costo caro... Pues de una mala forma conocio Alucard el esposo de Zero y no solo eso... Kaname la humillo y ella se vengaría, salio de la Academia y se diriguio a la mansión que había adquirido y ahí con sus generales sus planes empezaron a formarse...

Salem: princesa Kuran que desea que hagamos

Yuuki: tenemos que saber con que nos enfrentamos, solo sabemos que nuestros enemigos son perros rabiosos, vampiros nobles y ese tal Alucard... debemos saber que tan fuertes son y aprovecharemos para matar a esa maldita zorra de Zero

Marcus: si me lo permite mi señora, podemos enviar un ejercito a atacar simultáneamente a la asociación de cazadores y la academia eso jamas se lo esperaran, pero requeriremos de tiempo para crear un ejercito

Yuuki: háganlo... pero yo misma matare a Zero a si que no se atrevan a tocarlo el el mi presa jajajajajaja

Yuuki efectivamente mando un ataque simultaneo y en el campo de batalla lanzo su Artemis convertida en guadaña hacia Zero pero Kaname recibió el ataque, que mas daba también deseaba matarlo... Y asi se fue, lo que jamas se imagino fur que Alucard le salvo

Todos estaban en busca de milenium y de Yuuki... El dia de la Luna de Celo esta sin descaro alguno hizo una orgia con sus 6 fieles generales sin imaginar que su hermano había formado la unión mas fuerte jamas presenciada por un vampiro sangre pura... pronto lo sabría y eso desatara su verdadera locura, sadismo, ira y los deseos de matar a Zero y a seres inocentes

Por fin la encontraron... Yuuki era la líder de Millenium, su ira crecio al ver a su hermano vivo y sentir el Lazo de Zero, Alucar y Kaname... la atacaron pero esta con el uso de magia negra aprendida por aquel libro se desvanecio a un bosque... El bosque negro ahí en un castillo lúgubre donde tenia a su batallón de ghouls, midians y niver E

Yuuki: Lenus... Malesis... Tráiganme con vida a Zero y a sus engendros... yo misma le matare frente a Kaname y Alucard... primero matare a sus bastardos... con eso le romperé el alma y después le sacare a los engendros que lleva dentro y con ello destrozare a Alucard y a Kaname... quiero que sufran

Espectra: princesa Kuran el elixir esta listo y es mas potente, una vez que eliminemos a Zero, el Lazo de sangre se destruirá puesto que el es el centro del lazo

Yuuki: si una vez echo eso, detengan a Kaname pero no lo lastimen, denle a beber el elixir y a los demás matenlos... Asi que... Comience el show jajajajaja

...Tiempo actual... dos meses después...

habían pasado dos meses y no podían encontrar rastro alguno de Yuuki y todos los ataques habían sesado, todo estaba en una calma que a nadie le agradaba... Por su parte Zero ya tenia 4 meses de embarazo y el pobre Alucard y Kaname no se daban abasto con Zero... el cual estaba peor que en su primer embarazo...

Rei: bien si me disculpan ire al aeropuerto mis padres están por llegar

Sir Integra: nos dara mucho gusto en conocer por fin a sus padres

Cross: siiiiiiiiii yo estoy emocionadoooooooooo kyaaaaaaaaaaa, mi pequeño Rei va a casarse

Yagari: Cross deja tus infantilerias y compórtate

Cross: mooooo... Yagari malo... No seas tan amargado

Kaname: bien hay que tener todo listo para su llegada, si me disculpan ahora... tengo que ver de donde saco mandarinas y que estén jugosas y dulces... (le caia una gotita por la cien)

Yagari: mandarinas... pero sino es temporada

Kaname: ya lo se... Vaya y dígale eso a Zero...

Yagari: bien creo que estábamos con lo de las guardias verdad (todos sabían que cuando los antojos de Zero empezaban era mejor cumplirlo oh...)

Kaname: (suspirando)... Mandarinas... las odio...

Kaname había salido al pueblo pues a Zero se le habían antojado mandarinas y como Alucard no se encotraba el tenia que cuidar de su amado...

Flash Back

Kaname: Zero amor que haces... deberías descansar, porque no vas a la recamara, tengo que ir con Yagari al parecer Rei debe comunicarnos algo

Zero: quiero mandarinas, que estén jugosas y dulces

Kaname: pero amor, no es temporada de mandarinas

Zero: me importa un cuerno Kaname... Dije que quiero mandarinas y las quiero ahora, sino la traes olvídate del sexo por un año

Kaname: amor no crees que estas exagerando un poco

Zero: que?... ahora resulta que exagero las cosas... lo que pasa es que tu... Tu... aaaaaah... ya no me amas... (llorando dramáticamente) snif... snif... es eso, ya no me amas... Eres un maldito tacaño... mentiroso... snif... snif...

Kaname: Zero amor... no llores... te traeré las mandarinas que pides así que no digas que ya no te amo... solo tengo ojos para ti por favor cariño no llores

Zero: snif... snif... Kaname... me amas... verdad que me amas

Kaname: claro que te amo Zero, eres mi vida entera (abrazandolo y besando su frente)

Zero: (acurrucado en el pecho de Kaname) entonces tráeme mis mandarinas y un helado de chocolate y unas galletas de vainilla

Kaname: claro que si amor, ahora ve a recostarte, descansa en lo que regreso, además Sakura e Ichiru están dormidos en la recamara y de seguro te están esperando

...Fin del Flash Black...

Kaname: ahora entiendo por que Alucard se fue a la misión en cuanto tuvo Zero su primer antojo

Kaname busco en todo el pueblo las benditas mandarinas y no las hayaba, sabia bien que si no se las llevaba a Zero este lo haría picadillo y cumpliría su promesa de no sexo... Llego hasta un pequeño local el cual era su ultima salvación... Y asi lo fue, el tendeto le dijo que tenia pero como eran de importación eran mas caras, Kaname no dudo en comprarlas y ya con todo lo que le había encargado Zero se dirigio hasta la mansión donde ahora era su hogar... Su hermoso hogar... pero su teléfono comenzó a zonar

Kaname: si diga

Alucard: que tal te va con Zero

Kaname: tuuuuuuu... Maldito... porque no me dijiste como se ponía...

Alucard: jajajajajaja... Ya pase por eso... Ahora te lo dejo a ti... es justo... eres el nuevo esposo... Y dime que cosa sin sentido pidió

Kaname: mandarinas... jugosas y dulces...

Alucard: jajajajajajajaja... y las has encontrado

Kaname: si... pero solo de importación y no sabes el drama que me armo...

Alucard: jajajajaja dijo que no lo amabas, te llamo tacaño y lloro como un bebe...

Kaname: si... asi fue...

Alucard: te dare un consejo, si te pregunta si... No pensándolo mejor no... jajaja kiero saber que te hara jajajaja

Kaname: solo llamaste para eso...

Alucard: o vamos cariño, no me digas que estas celoso porque no te he preguntado como estas...

Kaname: claro que ...

Alucard: jajaja... También te amo chocolatito...

Kaname: no me digas asi... Tonto... yo. Yo también... te.. te amo...

Alucard: bien, si necesitan algo avísame, ya hable con Zero y con los niños, solo me faltabas tu pero me dijo que habias salido

Kaname: Yagari me mando llamar, Rei fue por sus padres llegan en unas horas, y querían avisarnos

Alucard: bien, con ellos ya tenemos mas aliados, algo mas... Integra te lo explica con mas detalle mas tarde, solo te dire que una Asociacion del Vaticano llamada Iscariote ha mandado ayuda llegaran mañana, entre ellos hay un padre llamado Alexander Anderson... tengan mucho cuidado con el... No confies demasiado en el y no se le acerquen, es peligroso... Cuídense por favor no quiero que algo malo les pase a Ti a Zero o a los niños... debo colgar... Los amo

Kaname: estare muy al pendiente de ellos y de ese hombre... gracias por preocuparte, tu también cuídate Alucard... por favor...

Kaname guardo su teléfono y entro a la casa, donde Zero y los niños le esperaban en la sala, acercándose a ellos les dio un beso en la frente y a Zero en los labios... se fuen en dirección a la cocina para lavar la fruta que Zero le había pedido... en ese corto tiempo que llevaban juntos Kaname se había vuelto amable, delicado, amoroso y ya no mostraba esa tristeza, se había esfumado y no solo eso, ahora comprendia su Lazo de Sangre... ahora comprendia las palabras dichas por Alucard ese dia de Luna de Celo... Amaba a Zero con devoción y era su vida pero al mismo tiempo Alucard se había vuelto lo mismo, Lo amaba con la misma devoción y también se había vuelto su vida, ambos Zero y Alucard eran su todo al igual que sus hijos para Alucard y Zero era lo mismo... los tres eran una sola alma, un solo corazón y aunque a veces se sentía avergonzado por algunas cosas, era feliz, sin contar que ahora sabia que no solo era dominante en la cama sino que al parecer descubrió que también le encantaba ser el sumiso de Alucard... al parecer se dio cuenta de que el Dominante en la relación era Alucard pues era el que tenia mayor poder y por ende Zero y el pasaban a ser los sumisos en la relación el dia que lo descubrió, no lo podía creer pero al final lo disfruto bastante y eso había pasado solo hace tres semanas antes de la partida de Alucard...

... Flash Back...

En la recamara se podía ver como Zero estaba recostado en la amplia cama... Kaname lo estaba preparando pero lo cambio de posición para que Zero pudiera sentir mas... lo puso a cuatro y con ayuda de un lubricante empezaba a dilatar su hermosa entrada, solo se oian los gemidos que salían de la boca de Zero, Kaname metio un dedo y con la otra mano acariciaba el miembro de Zero, por su parte en Alucard se dibujo una sonrisa ladina... viendo la posición en la que sus esposos se encontraban un idea surgio y tomando el lubricante se poso detrás de Kaname y virtio parte del liquido el los gluteoas de Kaname el cual al sentirlo se tenso y cuando iba a incorporarse no pudo hacerlo pues Alucard la había tomado su miembro y empezaba a marturbarlo de forma experta empezando a sacar gemidos por parte del castaño

Alucard: sigue en lo que estabas o Zero se molestara...

Kaname: que es... lo... lo que.. lo estas haciendo...

Alucard: prometo que te gustara... Y pediras mas...

Kamane solo se inclino y siguió en su labor de dilatar a Zero y seguía masturbando su miembro, por lo que Alucard empezó a hacer lo mismo, al principio fue doloroso para Kaname pues en su larga vida nadie... Pero absolutamente nadie lo había tomado... Zero al ver la incomodidad de Kaname se recostó en la cama y jalo a Kamane hacia el empezando a besarle y con su mano sobre la de Alucard comenzó a masajear su miembro, ambos tanto Zero como Kaname gemían... Alucard ya lo había dilatado lo suficiente asi que con voz ronca se acerco a Kaname

Alucard: Penetra a Zero mi amor...

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kaname entro de una sola estocada en Zero dando en aquel punto que enloquecia a su cazador y una vez adentro de el Kaname pudo sentir una fuerte punzada en su interior, Alucard también había entrado de una sola estocada en su interior

Alucard: eres estrecho igual que Zero... Absolutamente delicioso...

Alucard comenzó con leves estocadas buscando el punto que enloqueciera a Kaname y lo hayo al hacerlo un sin fin de gemidos se podían escuchar en esa habitación, Alucard marcaba la velocidad y con sus estocadas al mismo tiempo hacia que Kaname entrara en Zero...

Zero: aaah... Mas... Mas fuerte... Aaaa Kaname... Alucard... Aaaaah

Las embestidas eras fuertes y certeras... Zero se perdió en el extasis y la lujuria

Kaname: Ahhhh... Zero eres delicioso...aaaaah... Alucard... maaas... mas... aaaah siiiiii... Asi... mas fuerte... Mas rápido...

Alucard: veo que mis esposos lo disfrutan... aaahh... delicioso... aaah

Con esas palabras Alucard hizo mas fuerte y mas rapidas las penetraciones en Kaname el cual hacia lo mismo en Zero, Kaname tomo nuevamente el miembro de Zero y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las estocadas que recia y que daba... de un momento a otro los tres gritaron de placer... Alucard se corrió en el interior de Kaname...Kaname en el interior de Zero y este ultimo en la mano de Kaname... Alucard sostenia a Kaname para que no callera de golpe en Zero y salio con mucho cuidado y lo recostó al lado de Zero al hacerlo miro como ambos ya habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo...

Con sumo cuidado y para no despertarles, los limpio rápidamente y les puso un pijama de ceda, a Zero uno en color Vino, a Kaname uno en color Negro y al final el con un de color Azul oscuro, los tapo con las sabanas y el cobertor... se sento en un sillón que estaba frente a la cama y los miro con devoción y gran amor...

Pero hubo algo que nuestro castaño y peliplateado no escucharon y por lo tanto en su recuerdo de esa noche esto no esta

... secreto entre Seras, Elina y Alucard esta parte no la recuerda Kaname...

Alucard: jejeje... supongo que será una grata sorpresa... aunque puede que después quiera hacerme picadillo... pero por mi esta bien... deseo una familia con muchos integrantes... Victoria... Elina... salgan de ahí ahora mismo y entregenme ese video

Victoria y Elina salían del baño en donde se habían escondido y por supuesto pensaron que el hechizo que había puesto Elina había servido y no las habían descubierto... Ambas chicas salían con una gran hemorragia nasal... ambas chicas tenían estrellitas en los ojos y con un pañuelo limpiaban su nariz... Si asi es... estas dos son Fujoshis...

Elina: pero... pero... nos costo tanto conseguir este material que vale oro...

Seras: por favor maestro... no se lo enseñaremos a nadie... Lo jurooooooo

Alucard: esta bien... pero quiero una copia, se los debo y mas a ti Elina Gracias por el Agua de la Luna

Elina: jejeje y no cree que Kaname se enoje cuando se entere que virtio el Agua de la Luna en el vino que le dio... y que ahora el también es doncel... (sangrado nasal)

Alucard: lo hecho... hecho esta y como hoy hay luna llena... Supongo que habrá quedado en cinta y eso lo averiguaremos en unas semanas jajajaja

Seras: Maestro... si yo fuera usted mejor desaparecería unos días... o Kaname querra arrancarle a su amiguito jejejeje

Alucard: bueno por eso partimos mañana en busca de pistas de la mocosa

Elina y Seras: que cobarde... Pero hemos obtenido un material de lujo (sangrado nasal de ambas)

...Fin del Flas Back...

Kaname se adentro a la sala y le entrego a Zero las mandarinas las cuales ya había pelado, los niños, Zero y el las comían gustosos...

Zero: Kaname cariño... estas bien, te vez palido

Kaname: me siento mareado y tengo nauseas... Creo que se me pegaron un poco de ti cariño...

Zero: puede ser amor, aunque a Alucard nunca le paso, pero he oído que algunos esposos tienden a mimetizar los síntomas de la mujer embarazada... bueno en mi caso hombre jejejeje

Kaname: si yo también he escuchado... aunque creo que...

Kaname no pudo terminar de hablar pues salir disparado al baño y ahí vomito todo lo que había comido y esk era verdad hace unos cuantos días, amanecia con nauseas y vomitos, además de unos ascos por algunas comidas... una vez que termino, se enjuago la boca y salía de nuevo a la sala ahi estaba Zero con los niños y se veian preocupados

Zero: amor, yo no creo que sea muy normal... te vez muy mal... has tenido otro síntoma mas

Kaname: bueno ahora que lo dices... en las mañanas he tenido nauseas... me he mareado... y la verdad hay comida que no me pasa y si como al poco rato estoy vomitando... ah y he estado un poco mas cansado que de costumbre y con mucho sueño

Zero: ya veo... (y soltando un grito de la nada)... ELINAAAAAAAAAA! Ven ahora mismo!

Elina: ups... creo que ya lo sabe...

La chica estaba en el cuarto de los pequeños acomodando las camas pues estos ya casi debían recostarse a dormir... Kitaro la miro de forma acusadora

Kitaro: Elina... que has hecho

Elina: jejejejeje... Bueno... fue cosa de Alucard jejeje

Kitaro: será mejor que bajemos a ver que tontería has hecho

Ambos guardianes bajaron a la sala, Zero estaba con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados, Kaname no entendia en nada la actitud de Zero hacia años que no lo veía asi...

Zero: Elina... dime que no lo has hecho

Elina: je je je... bueno teóricamente yo no lo hice... fue Alucard jejejejej

Zero: explicate...

Elina: bueno... veras... pues... El otro dia estaba acomodando mis brebajes y mis plantas en el sotano y bueno Alucard entro y estaba viendo que había y le llamo la atención cierta botellita...

Zero: aja... y luego... No me digas... Le dijiste que era agua de la Luna... Verdad..

Elina: Sip jejejejeje

Kitaro estaba que se moria de la risa pues ahora entendia todo, y pues era ovbio que Zero no la había bebido pues el por error de Elina tomo agua del sol... Por lo que dedujo que el agua de la Luna la tomo Kaname y recordando que un dia antes de irse hubo luna llena... pues el solo quería partirse le la risa pero se aguantaba...

Elina: le explique para que servia y como debía usarse jejejeje y pues como ya no tenia un uso porque sin querer me equivoque y te di el agua del sol... bueno... Me dijo que si se la podía regalar... je

Zero: y no me digas... por eso le insistió a Kaname dos días antes de irse que bebiera con el un poco de vino tinto, aprovechando que un dian antes de irse habría luna llena... no

Elina: sip... asi fue... supongo que es hora de que salga corriendo por mi vida verdad...

Zero: tal vez... Pero creo que no... debes revisarlo y ya después podras correr...

Kaname: Zero... No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dicen

Kitaro: jajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja jajajajajajajaja lo siento... Ya no pude mas jajajajajajaj ajajajajajajaja (callendo al suelo muerto de la risa) jajajajajajaja

Kaname: y ahora que le pasa a este... y explíquenme que no estoy entendiendo nada

Elina: bueno veras... Zero no era doncel... para salvar a Sakura le di a beber por error Agua del Sol y eso lo hizo doncel y es por ello que todos sus embarazos siempre serán de gemelos... pero también existe el Agua de la Luna la cual tendría que haber bebido para convertirse en doncel y solo poder procrear un hijo a la vez, sin embargo el agua de la luna solo hace efecto en noches de Luna Llena... pero como me equivoque y el Agua de la Luna la guarde... Alucard la vio el otro dia me hizo preguntas y se entero de lo que podía hacer... asi que el agua la virtio en tu copa de vino ese dia y por lo tanto al otro dia hubo Luna Llena y pues paso lo que tenia que pasar (empezó con un sangrado nasal al recordar lo sucedido)

Kaname estaba en blanco... trataba de procesar la informacio que le habían dado... Kitaro seguía tendido en el suelo muerto de la risa por la cara de Kaname, Zero empezaba a soltar leves risitas y Elina bueno ella estaba con sus recuerdos fujoshis... Sakura e Ichiru solo veian a los mayores y también reian aunque no sabían de que.

Zero: Kaname

Kaname: Zero amor... crees que pueda hacer pedacitos a cierto vampiro de gabardina roja

Zero: mmmmh no lo creo cariño, sino quien nos cuidara además creo que se le olvido que la venganza viene con los antojos, mareos, nauseas y todo lo que falta y que serán por doble recuerda que yo apenas estoy en el cuarto mes

Kaname: cierto... pero Elina no entra en esa categoría verdad...

Zero: cierto... pero antes deja que te revise para salir de dudas y después ella tendrá que aguantarnos durante todooooooooo el embarazo creo que es un buen castigo

Kaname: cierto... muy cierto...

Al parecer Kaname lo había tomado con calma, pero le haría saber a cierto vampiro de lo que es capaz Kuran Kaname... Kitaro subio a los niños a su recamara y los arropo y se quedo ahí hasta que estos se quedaran dormidos... Elina, Zero y Kaname subieron a la recamara de estos dos últimos, Kamane se recostó en la cama y dejo que Elina lo revisara...

Elina: listo ya te he revisado Kaname

Kaname: y? Estoy...

Zero: esta en cinta?

Elina: sip y de tres senamas exactas... Kaname-sama... felicidades... usted también será mama jejejeje y ahora si.. compermiso... adiosin...

Elina había salido como alma que lleva el diablo pues sabia muy bien que su travesura le dejaría un grato dolor... asi que corria lo mas lejos que podía...

Kaname: Seiren...

En ese momento su fiel guardiana salio de entre las sombras, inclinandore ante sus señores

Seiren: digame Kaname-sama

Kaname: ya lo has escuchado todo verdad?

Seiren: asi es mi señor... felicidades por su embarazo... desea que le una pequeña lección por su travesura

Kaname: si... hazlo por favor... aaaah y ve preparando la habitación del fondo para Alucard...

Seiren: amo Zero... esta de acuerdo?

Zero: solo una pequeña lección, que no sea muy fuerte... y si después prepara la otra habitación, un castigo por su falta de lógica

Seiren: de inmediato

Zero y Kaname se miraron y empezaron a reir, al parecer su desvergonzado y pervertido esposo les había dejado un regalito bastante hermoso, pero lo castigarían solo un poquito...

Kaname: bien y ahora que me espera cariño

Zero: mmmmh veamos... cambios de humor, nauseas, vomitos, antojos, pies inchados, sueño y darle muchos pero muchos problemas y dolores de cabeza a nuestro estúpido esposo jejejeje

Kaname: supongo que podre soportarlo y lo ultimo disfrutarlo... sabes, no estoy molesto... de alguna forma estoy feliz aunque nuestro esposo sea un idiota jajaja

Muy lejos de esa mansión un Vampiro podía sentir una grata felicidad que le invadia todo su ser, al parecer todo había salido bien...

Alucard: bien... creo que ahora son tres jejeje

Seras: maestro?

Alucard: digamos que en cuanto regresemos me tocara un severo sermón por parte de dos hermosos angeles

Seras: sermón y tal vez quieran colgarlo del árbol mas grande maestro jejejejeje entonces ahora son tres

Alucard: si Seras, soy egoísta no lo crees

Seras: creo que si maestro, aunque es un egoísmo lleno de amor, algo loco y descabellado para protegerles, pero por amor, mire que acerlo beber el agua de la Luna con tal de que no se involucre en la lucha y ninguno de los dos salga herido

Alucard: bueno ambos son bastante orgullosos y cabeza duras, lo del embarazo de Zero fue sin preveerlo pero con ello lo alejo de la lucha y lo del embarazo de Kaname aunque fue premeditado no me arrepiento por que asi estando en cinta los obligo a ambos a estar a salvo

Seras: Maestro... usted los ama mucho no es asi

Alucard: mas de lo que imaginas Seras... no soportaría perder a ninguno, ambos son mi vida y mi mundo, mi felicidad, mi alegría y mis ganas de vivir, por eso egoistamente hice que Kaname bebiera el Agua de la Luna, los amo y esta guerra será la mas sangrienta que se recordara pero ellos estarán alejados, no quiero que se manchen las manos con esa basura de hermana que tuvieron, no dejare que ellos pasen por ese dolor, yo sere quien acabe con ella, los protegeré a cualquier precio

Seras: y yo lo ayudare maestro... ahora ya sabemos lo que trama esa loca...

Alucard: es tiempo de regresar... esa niña es muy ingenua... Mientras ella da un paso... yo ire diez delante de ella... ya veremos Yuuki Kuran si tus generales son capaces de secuestras a Zero y dañar a Kaname...

Y asi con una neblina roja, dos vampiros sedientos de sangre y lucha desaparecen en la oscuridad, listos para informar todo y alistarse para la mas grande guerra jamas vista en mucho tiempo

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Ahora las cosas para Kaname cambiaran drásticamente, Alucard ahora tendrá que lidiar con dos hormonales vampiros en cinta, Yuuki esta preparando todo para su ataque, la llegada de Esther y Able cambiaran mucho las cosas y en el sig capitulo una boda y mas cosas sobre dos vampiros hermosos embarazados

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **PLANES AL DESCUBIERTO,**

 **LA LLEGADA DE NUEVOS ALIADOS Y UNA NUEVA NOTICIA**

Después de lo sucedido esa misma noche ya llegada la madrugada, Kaname y Zero se encontraban en su sala esperando a que todos llegaran, mientras Seiren les cuidaba, Kitaro hacia su guardia como siempre en la habitación de los pequeños Ichiru y Sakura... Por otro lado nuestra encantadora y alegre Elina se encontraba haciendo un berrinche en una de las esquinas de la casa, pues al parecer Seiren le había dado una pequeña paliza con lo cual chica mostraba uno que otro chichon... lo cual a Zero y a Kaname les sacaba una que otra risa.

No esperaron mucho tiempo pues los primeros en llegar fueron los Nobles de Kuran y estos por petición de su líder, prepararon algunos bocadillos, te y café, ya todo listo, Sir Integra, Walter, Cross, Yagari y Kaito arribaron a la casa saludando a todos y sentándose a esperar la llegada de los demás, mientras esperaban, una espesa neblina roja fue apareciendo dejando ver la silueta de dos vampiros ya conocidos por todos... Alucard y Seras por fin regresaban de su misión después de tres semanas.

Estos fueron recibidos por todos y cuando Alucard se disponía a acercarse a sus amados esposos estos solo atinaron a levantarse y soltarle un puñetazo que lo mando bastante lejos para sorpresa de los demás presentes... Hecho esto Zero y Kaname se acomodaron nuevamente en su lugar ignorando por completo a su Idiota Esposo como era llamado actualmente

Desafortunadamente en ese mismo instante cuando fue lanzado a lo lejos Izeki y su grupo de licántropos habían hecho acto de presencia quedando sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, pues por lo que sabían entre esos tres había amor y mas amor, adentrándose a la sala para preguntar dejaron la puerta abierta sin darse cuenta

Izeki: wuau... eso hasta a mi me dolería... se podría saber porque el saludo tan amoroso que le han dado?

Zero: bien... pues estamos molestos con ese idiota por que a escondidas y con ayuda de Elina y Seras hizo que Kaname tomara el Agua de la Luna y como sabran esta solo hace efecto en luna llena y dejo en cinta a Kaname

Todos los presentes hicieron muecas de asombro, algunos como Cross y Ruka se desmayaron, otros como Aido, Yagari y Kaito se soltaron a carcajadas y los demás aun no salían de su asombro pues el solo hecho de pensar que su gran líder haya sido tomado por Alucard era simplemente inimaginable pero para Seras, Elina, Rima y Sir Integra si lo era tanto que en un momento solo podían verse con un pañuelo tratanso de sesar su hemorragia nasal...

Alucard: jajajajaja vaya asi que si esta confirmado... jajajajaja estoy bastane satisfecho y feliz jajajaja

Seras: maestro si yo fuera usted mejor correría... Zero y Kaname no tienen buena cara jejeje

Alucard: vamos chocolatito (este apodo se lo puso por el color de su cabello) no me diras que no te gusto el regalito que te di

Kaname: eres un idiota... no voy a decir que me disgusta... pero al menos pudiste decirnos, eres inconciente o en que estabas pensando

Zero: es verdad, te das cuenta de que tu idiotez nos afecta mas de lo que tu crees

Alucard: y en que sentido puede afectar, yo no le veo ningún problema, para mi esta bien, mientras mas hijos mejor

Kaname: definitivamente eres un idiota... no vez la situación por la que estamos pasando... y tu te haces el gracioso... sabes que ahora ya no podre ayudar en la batalla que se avecina, Zero no puede pues ya tiene 4 meses y yo no podre xk los primeros meses el bebe consume mas energía y es mas riergoso... en que estabas pensando Alucard..

Mientras ellos discutían no se habían percatado de que Rei ya había llegado y entrado al lado de sus Padres Abel y Esther quienes oian toda la discusión y no solo eso con ellos venia la Cardenal Catherina Sforza y el Padre Alexander Anderson, los cuales guardaron silencio para escuchar todo lo decido y ver las reacciones que tenían todos, pues podían ver como algunos estaban felices, otros en shok, otros mas levantándose de su desmayo pero veian una convivencia extraña a sus ojos pues jamas en la vida pensaron ver Humanos, Cazadores, Vampiros, Licantropos y Krusnik tan unidos y conviviendo en paz, por lo cual decidieron seguir escuchando todo lo acontecido..

Alucard: bueno asi no podrán estar dentro de la lucha y no tendre que preocuparme por estar cuidando de ustedes

Zero: acaso crees que Kaname y yo somos débiles... que no se te olvide que también somos krusnik y que sabemos pelear Alucard

Kamane: ni Zero ni Yo somos estúpidos y si te refieres a que seremos un estorbo pues estas equivocado

Seras: ya basta! No sigan diciendo esas cosas tan crueles de mi maestro... de mi padre... El lo hizo por amor

Kamane: por amor?... el mismo esta insinuando que le estorbaríamos en el campo de batalla...

Alucard: no es verdad, lo de Zero fue inesperado y lo agradezco por que asi no podrá luchar y lo tuyo fue prememitado, soy egoísta y por eso lo hice, te hice beber el agua de la luna para dejarte preñado y también alejarte de esta lucha, no quiero perderlos, no quiero que nada les suceda...

Zero: que clase de amor ese Alucard, no te entiendo

Seras: noooooo! Ya basta, se que mi maestro puede ser egoísta de una forma retorcida, pero el los ama, no quiere que se lastimen, que los hieran, es por eso que Elina y yo lo ayudamos, quiere protegerlos a toda costa por eso lo hizo, al menos entiendan sus razones

Kaname: explicate Alucard

Zero: dinos la verdad, no nos hagas pensar que solo fue un capricho

Alucard: (suspirando)... Hace siglos cuando era humano... fui llevado ante el rey, yo era fiel creyente de Dios, pero en ese momento el se olvido de mi por mas que suplique y me aferre a el... yo era solamente un niño y fui tomado a la fuerza por el, llenándome de dolor, rabia y frustacion, la cual saque cuando me converti en un caballero y pelee, mate y derrame sangre sin parar... Sin embargo en esa época tuve una esposa y un hijo, pero cuando el Rey creyo que me convertiría en una amenaza para el, mando ejecutarme, pero antes de eso y ante mis ojos, violaron a mi esposa y a mi hijo y luegos los asesinaron... estaba dolido, herido y lleno de ira... asi que en ese momento empece a beber la sangre de mi esposa y de mi hijo e hice un pacto con el demonio para que me dejara vengarme y destruir a todos aquellos que me dañaron... y asi fue... después de ser degollado mi cuerpo se regenero y asesine a cada uno de los presentes incluyendo al rey y bebi toda la sangre hasta matarlos... ahí empezó mi calvario y mi castigo... pues la eternidad seria mi fiel compañera... rode por el mundo sin parar, matando y asesinando y bebiendo sin piedad de los humanos... hasta que un dia conoci a una mujer muy hermosa que era idéntica a mi esposa... Mina Harker... yo la converti para que pasara la eternidad a mi lado, sin embargo Van Hellsing me detuvo y mato... liberando a Mina de mi poder, sin embargo Hellsing me sello y con uso de sellos me hizo su fiel sirviente... pero en una Mision conoci a Seras Victoria y disparando atravez de ella pude desacerse del Midian y asi desacrme de los engendros que creo, sin embargo al verla casi morir le pedi venir conmigo y ella acepto, en ese entonces me di cuenta que ya no deseaba la soledad asi que la converti en mi hija... pero también me di cuenta de que deseaba algo mas... y fue cuando te conoci Zero... cuando te vi me di cuenta de que quería estar a tu lado sin importar como... tu me devolviste las ganas de amar, de vivir, me diste una familia nuevamente... y después conoci a Kaname y gracias a su hermana pude salvarlo convirtiéndolo en alguien como nosotros, pero al beber su sangre vi que había pasado por algo similar a lo mio y ahí nacio en mi el sentimiento de protección y de hacerlo feliz, asi que cuando llego la Noche de Celo fue cuando les propuse el Matrimonio de Triada pues mi corazón me decía que ambos eran mi vida... se que soy el ser mas egoísta por lo que hice, pero no dejare que algo les pase, no dejare que nuevamente me arrebaten a mis seres amados, jamas permitiré que tan solo les toquen un solo cabello... los amo, son vida, mi luz, mi fuerza, no pediré perdón por lo que hice porque no me arrepiento de ello, pero si con esto logro mantenerlos a salvo aunque me odien, no me importa... yo los amo

Zero y Kaname al igual que todos quedaron sorprendidos pues jamas pensaron escuchar la historia de Alucard... con lagrimas en los ojos Kaname y Zero se levantaron y abrazaron a Alucard el cual los recibió con ternura y amor, todos veian felices la escena pues sabían que se amaban con toda el alma y sabrían entender lo que había hecho Alucard... La escena trsitemente fue cortada por el sonido de unos aplausos seguidos de unas palabras...

Alexander Anderson: sin duda alguna ahora lo he visto y oído todo... Nosferatu Alucard

Alucard: Tu... Sacerdote de pacotilla... Si te atreves a hacerles daño juro que te exterminare de una vez por todas

Alexander Anderson: no será necesario... por fin has sacado todos tus demonios internos y te has sincerado, para nuestro Señor eso es mas que suficiente... y aunque seas un ser que me desagrada, debo admitir que has madurado y que tu corazón ya no es el de un ser oscuro... incluso los seres como ustedes tienen derecho a ser felices, pero al parecer solo fue hasta que ellos aparecieron que por fin te das cuenta del significado de proteger y amar... y ya no llevas en ti la sed de venganza y destrucción

Zero: no entiendo...

Cardenal Catherina Sforza: lo que el Padre quiere decir es que de ahora en adelante para el Vaticano el Nosferatu Alucard ya no es una amenaza, déjenme presentarme yo soy la Cardenal Catherina Sforza y he sido enviada por nuestro Papa para ver si los rumores de que que la Academia Cross era el inicio de una coexistencia y paz entre especies... y veo con alegría que asi es... Keien Cross, Cazador de Vampiros... "El Vampiro sin Colmillos" he venido aquí en nombre del Papa para formar una alianza en busca de su propósito y anhelo, estamos orgullosos de la labor que ha desempeñado y el gran esfuerzo que ha puesto para lograr este gran avance

Cross: pe.. pero de que habla.. si yo.. yo no .. o no he hecho gran cosa... es solo una escuela

Zero: Papa... es mas que eso, sin tu sueño, Kaname no hubiera formado una alianza con los cazadores, sin ti esto jamas habría pasado, gracias a ti los Licantropos desean coexistir con todos en paz y gracias a ti es que ahora sigo vivo y soy feliz al igual que Kaname y Alucard... y todos

Sir Integra: es verdad Cross... Date mas crédito... mírame incluso a mi me cambiaste, yo solo busca la aniquilación y la destrucción de los vampiros y midians, pero gracias a tu locura me doy cuenta de que no todos son malos y todos tienen derecho a la vida y una segunda portunidad

Rei: Director quiero presentarle a mis padres ellos son Abe y Esther y al igual que los demás yo pienso lo mismo, su iniciativa ha traspasado fronteras dando lugar a una esperanza para los seres como nosotros de no estar encondidos y poder vivir sin temos a ser exterminados solo por lo que somos

Para Cross era una gran felicidad el saber que sus esfuerzos estaban dando grandes frutos y era algo que agradecia... el tiempo paso y todos ya reunidos comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que había estado pasando desde hace cindo años...

Cardenal Catherina Sforza: hace cinco años comenzaron a aparecer los ghouls y los niveles E en masa, atacando y destruyendo poblados pero hemos podido contenerlos gracias a las habilidades de Abel y Esther al igual que de los otros miembros, sin embargo a ultimas fechas un sin numero de reportes de genta desaparecida ha llegado dia tras dia, nos enteramos de la casi destrucción de Hellsing y fue gracias a Rei que nos enteramos de que ellos estaban aquí y formron una alianza, también nos hablo sobre la convivencia que tenían en esta Academia y eso fue lo que mas nos sorprendio, su Santidad me envio para verificar la información y de ser real firmar una alianza de paz, pues también deseamos lo mismo que usted. Pero sobre todo exterminar a aquellos que están haciendo este daño

Alexander Anderson: de igual forma después de la lucha contra Hellsing, tuvimos casos similares y como son difíciles de aniquilar y mas porque al recibir una simple mordida son transformados hemos tenido bastantes bajas, Asi que cuando la Cardenal me mando llamar para explicarme lo que habían descubiento la Seccion Iscariote decidio ayudar y de ser posible siendo verdad lo de la Academia formar un pacto de Paz

La platica trascurrio y un peliplata al lado de un castaño ya se habían rendido ante el sueño, por lo cual entre Alucard y Kaito llevaron a estos a la alcoba para que descansaran, una vez Kaito se retiro Alucard los vistió con sus pijamas y arropo, salio de la recamara no sin antes poner un hechizo para protejerlos y dejar a Seras y a Seiren custodiando y protegiendo a sus amados, de regreso en la sala todo prosiguió

Alucard: bien Seras y yo hemos descubierto donde se encuentra la chiquilla, y todas esas desapariciones son a causa de ella están creando un gran ejercito dia a dia ya sean niños, jóvenes, personas maduras e incluso ancianos los están cnvirtiendo en nivel E y ghouls... Y no solo eso, asu cargo están 6 generales hibridos mitad vampiro, mitad licántropos y esta haciendo uso de magia negra prohibida, por ahora su prioridad se ha vuelto Zero, quiere raptarlo para atraernos a mi y a Kaname para matarlo y después por medio de un elixir y un hechizo dominar a Kaname, con lo que ella no cuenta esk ahora Kaname esta en cinta y eso nos da una ventaja

Cardenal Catherina Sforza: yo diría que nos da demasiada, es una niña y aunque su plan esta bien llevado es demasiado joven y comete errores, sin embargo no creo que esos generales sean tan tontos, por ahora sabemos que debemos mantener a Zero y Kamane bien protegidos, por ahora Mandaremos a Kitaro y a Elina a la cede del Vaticano junto con Ichiru y Sakura ahí estarán a salvo pues no se imagina que sabemos sobre su plan

Alucard: estoy de acuerdo en que mis hijos sean llevados, asi que los dejo bajo su protección

Anderson: bien para la protección de los jóvenes donceles, creo que podremos dejarlos en casa del Cazador Cross y poner sellos especiales combinados asi no podrán penetrarlos ni destruirlos... el primer sello lo pondrás tu Alucard, el segundo Abel, el tercero Esther y el cuarto y ultimo yo, ya que será un sello antivampirico sumamente poderoso les costara trabajo destruirlo... claro si el sello no los mata primero, la gente de la organización Iscariote llegara mañana

Cardenal Catherina Sforza: mi gente también llegara mañana por la mañana y mandaremos a los Niños y a los guardianes en nuestra nave miestras mas rápido los saquemos será mejor.

Integra: Walter ya tiene casi listo el arsenal que se mando fabricar asi que solo es cuestión de armar nuestro plan de ataque

Cross: de igual forma el material madre esta produciendo armas y estas siendo modificadas para exterminar a esas plagas... sin embargo... quisiera saber que pasara con Yuuki

Todos sabían que tanto para Cross, Kaname y Zero era doloroso pues para una esa niña fue su hija y para los otros dos su adorada hermana

Esther: lamentablemente al hacer uso de magia negra prohibida... no saldra nada bueno de esto, le sere honesta Cross, hay dos cosas que pueden suceder, la primera que tanto poder la enloquesca y se descontrole y acabe con todo a su paso, dejándola sin poderes y sumida en la locura por toda su eternidad.., u la otra que al descontrolarse su poder este la destrulla y muera

Cross: se puede hacer algo para detenerla?

Abel: hay 3 cosas que podemos hacer, la primera sellarla y volverla nuevamente humana y borrar todas sus memorias, sin embargo esto solo podría hacerlo Kuran ya que es su único familiar de sangre y la consecuencia de esto es que el muera y en su estado eso es inaceptable... la segunda es sellar su poder vampirico y somerla a un letargo por toda la eternidad siendo custodiada en algún lugrar secreto para que nadie pueda hallarla y despertarla o la ultima... darle muerte...

Cross: entiendo... supongo que eso se definirá durante la pelea...

Todos volvieron a sumirse en la incertidumbre... el sol ya había salido y todos se marcharon a descansar, pues sabían bien que esta calma no seria eterna y que Yuuki atacaría con todo...

Tal y como se había planeado, Kaname, Zero y Alucard se despedían de sus hijos, y rogaban porque estos estuvieran asalvo... los días transcurrian y Yagari suspendio las clases para poner a salvo a los alunmos de la clase diurna y dar paso a todos los aliados, las clases nocturnas se suspendieron para que pudieran entrenar y el arsenal mandado ha hacer por Walter llegaba y era entregado y acomodado para cuando todo empezara... Zero y Kaname se encontraban en casa de Cross siempre siendo cuidados por Seiren y Seras

Alucard había ido a verlos y se topo con una escena algo comica, puesto que se aburrían demasiado al no der hacer nada Cross les había sugerido que empezaran a tejer algo de ropa para los bebes y al parecer era una tarea un tanto complicada...

Alucard: asi que siempre si hicieron caso a lo que Cross les dijo jajajaja

Zero: cállate... y no te burles

Kaname: si esto no es nada fácil... bañooo...

Zero: ve con el... no se ha sentido muy bien... ha tenido muchas nauseas

Alucard: aaaah... ya voy... ... Kaname amor... estas bien..

Kaname: waaaaaa... Waaaaaaa... no... no lo estoy... me... waaaaaa... duele mi pancita

Alucard: esta bien, amor, ya pasara... dime has estado con estas nauseas muy seguido

Kamane: si... un poco... casi siempre después de que como... Zero me obliga a comer nuevamente después de esto, pero aun asi estoy cansado y mareado

Alucard ayudo a Kaname a enjuagarse la boca y viendo que efectivamente estaba mareado y algo débil, lo cargo hasta la habitación dejándolo recostado, posteriormente bajo por Zero el cual se había quedado dormido y lo recostó al lado de Kaname

Alucard: Zero... Kaname... despierten... deben beber sangre, solo será un momento y podrán seguir descansando

Muy a su pesar ambos se reincorporaron y al mismo tiempo mordieron el cuello de Alucard comenzando a sorber grandes cantidades de sangre pues ambos la requerían y mas Zero puesto que este estaba esperando gemelos... una vez que terminaron de sasiar su sed, se recostaron para quedarse profundamente dormidos

Habían parado dos meses mas y todo estaba tranquilo pero todo listo para cuando Yuuki atacara... Zero ya tenia 6 meses de embarazo y Kamane cumplia 2 ½ , ambos habían sido revisados por la Doctora y al parecer tdo iba muy bien, Zero y Kaname le daban guerra sin tregua a Alucard pues ambos chicos tenían antojos muy diferentes y esto le costaba mas trabajo a Alucard y era en este tipo de situaciones en donde se arrepentia de su pequeña travesura

Alucard había salido a plena madrugada ya que a Zero se le había antojado un Sushi que solo lo venden en una tienda junto con algunos pastelillos de fresa y chocolate... Mientras que a Kaname se le había antojado pastelillo de vainilla y uno de cereza, unas croquetas de pulpo y naranjas... Las cuales no hayaba por ninguna parte... Una vez de regreso con todo lo que sus hermosuras le habían encargado, veía con felicidad como ambos degustaban todo con suma felicidad, a su parecer ambos chicos se veian hermosos pues Zero ya tenia una barriguita bastante abultada y Kaname ya mostraba una pero un poco mas pequeña y ahí fue donde cometio un pequeño error

Alucard: ambos se ven realmente adorables con esas barrigas abultadas... (mierda... estoy en serios problemas)

Un sin fin de gritos y lloriqueos se empezó a escuchar por toda la casa... Yagari y Cross preocupados fueron a ver que sucedia pero fueron recibidos por un libro que había lanzado Zero y una lámpara que había aventado Kaname... Los cuales pudieron observar... pero tal escena molesto a ambos... pues veian como Zero y Kamane lloraban ya sin aventar nada y ambos abrazados y un Alucard en el suelo

Cross: Alucard! Que les has hecho a mis pequeños para que lloren asi

Yagari: mira chupasangre si les has hecho algo juro que te reventare la cabeza con mi escopeta... y ustedes que les ha hecho este imbécil

Zero/Kaname: nos ha dicho que estamos gordos snif.. snif... buaaa... (llorando como viles magdalenas)

Cross y Yagari solo los miraron con una gotita en la cien, pues sabían que cualquier cosa mal dicha ponía a ambos en ese estado por lo que supusieron que Alucard había dicho algo sin querer

Alucard: yo solo dije que se veian lindo con sus barrigas abultadas, asi que dejen de llorar por favor... no quise decir que están gorditos, decía que se ven tiernos llevando a mis hijos y al de Kaname en sus pancitas hermosas, se ven hermosos y encantadores

Zero: de verdad es eso... no nos mientes

Kaname: te seguimos gustando... y nos amas

Alucard: claro que si, mis amores me gustan mucho, los amo y no les miento

Para ese momento Yagari y Cross mejor los dejaron a solas, pues sabían lo que venia y preferían estar muuuuy pero muy lejos... Y efectivamente asi fue... un noche llena de pasión y de lujuria se dio esa noche, dejando a ambos donceles rendidos de sueño y con una sonrisa llena de placer y amor... y a un vampiro sumamente cansado, agotado y casi casi exprimido en todas formas

Seras: se lo dije maestro...

Alucard: ya lo se, pero esta bien, estoy feliz.

Seras: pues vaya a beber sangre a la clínica y después regrese a descansar, nosotras cuidaremos la casa

Seiren: puede ir tranquilo mi señor, estaremos vigilando muy bien

Alucard: muchas gracias, después de que regrese pueden ir y descansar activare el sello

Y asi otro mes mas se paso rápidamente... Zero ya cumplia los 7 meses y Kamane 3 ½, y para sorpresa de todos Elina había llenado ambos frascos con agua de Sol... y la nueva sorpresita fue Kaname también esperaba Gemelos con lo cual un Vampiro de gabardina roja y con tal noticia había quedado en el suelo y dos esposos solo podían divertirse pues el plan de su Estupido Marido había terminado peor... todos estaban contentos con la noticia, mas sin embargo esta les duraría muy poco

Unos días después uno de los generales con una tropa había llegado a la Academia con la intención de llevarse a Zero, una lucha entre varios ghouls y el general se llevo a cabo contra Seras y Seiren las cuales pudieron proteger a sus señores los cuales se encontraban en uno de los jardines almorzando, Seiren les había protegido con una barrera justo a tiempo para poder luchar... sin embargo el General pudo percatarse del estado de Kaname Kuran, viendo que este al igual que Zero estaba en cinta y el poder que irradiaba su vientre era la mezcla de la sangre de Alucard y Kaname... Seiren y Seras pudieron exterminarlos y herir de gravedad al general Salem... El cual escapo y pudo llegar al lado de la princesa Kuran

Yuuki: Salem! Que demonios te paso... Donde esta Zero... maldita sea te dije que lo trageras

Salem: princesa... ellos estaban siendo custidiados y no pude traerle... los protegen Seiren y Seras Victoria y son sumamente fuertes... aaaah... ayúdeme... por favor princesa...

Yuuki: por que debería de salvarte... inútil...

Salem: porque averigue algo... aaaahg... de suma importancia... es sobre su hermano...

Yuuki: dime de que te enteraste y dependiendo de tu respuesta te salvare

Salem: mi princesa... su hermano es un doncel al igual que Zero Kyriu... y esta en cinta... esta esperando hijos de Alucard... su hermano... esta embarazado... Y pude... sentir... aaaaaaaaaahg

Yuuki quemaba con saña a su general, Su amado Kaname estaba embarazado... la había traicionado nuevamente y esta vez no lo perdonaría...

Yuuki: Marcuuuuuus!

Marcus: digame mi señora

Yuuki: pon en marcha a todo nuestro ejercito... esta noche destruiré a todos los que están en la Academia Cross, Queiro que destrocen a todos que no quede uno solo vivo... Espectra y Orquidea... Ustedes me ayudaran a Matar a Kaname y a Zero

Espectra: Mi señora que hay del elixir

Yuuki: ya no es necesario... una vez que mate a Kaname yo sere la Reina de todos los vampiros y todos me obedecerán... maten a todos... los quiero muertos...

Y asi al caer el atardecer, miles de nivel E, Ghouls, Midians, Vampiros Nobles, los Generales y Yuuki partian con rumbo a la academia Cross, donde la batalla dara comienzo, quien ganara... y que es lo que pasara... solo en tiempo y la lucha lo decidirá...

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **EL COMIENZO DE LA GUERRA,**

 **DESESPERACION Y ANGUSTIA,**

 **SOLEDAD Y LOCURA POR LA ETERNIDAD.**

Kaname y Zero se encontraban ambos sentados en la sala de Cross y Alucard y Yagari ya llegaban puesto que estos habían salido para revisar que todo estuviera listo, pero al recibir la llamada de Sera informando que habían atacado para llevarse a Zero estos saliendo rápidamente hacia el lugar

Alucard: están bien... que ha pasado?

Kaname: estamos bien, gracias a que Seiren actuo rápido y puso una barrera no se pudieron hacercar a nosotros

Seras: lo lamento mucho maestro, el general que nos ataco logro escapar aunque estaba muy mal herido, eran demasiados y solo estábamos nosotroas dos, ya que todos habían partido a la Asociacion por las armas y ver los últimos detalles

Alucard: esta bien Seras no te preocupes, lo importante esque todos están bien.

Seiren: mi señor, lo mas probable es que ahora Yuuki sepa sobre el estado de Kaname-sama

Yagari: es cierto, maldita sea, lo mas probable es que esa chiquilla este molesta y quiera atacarnos lo mas pronto posible

Alucard: en ese caso ire al lugar a ver que esta pasando, mientras tanto avisen a todos y estén listos para cualquier cosa... Zero, Kaname... pase lo que pase no quiero que salgan de la casa, por favor

Ambos donceles asintieron y vieron como su amado se transformaba en neblina para desaparecer, minutos mas tarde ya todos los demás estaban de regreso y se habían enterado de lo sudedido

Alexander Anderson: bien será mejor prepararnos, lo mas seguro es que quieran atacar tal y como Alucard lo ha dicho

Cross: será mejor esperar a que el llegue y nos informe, asi sabremos que hacer con presicion, si nos adelantamos y hacemos un movimiento por adelantado pueden enterarse de nuestros planes y estos pueden venirse abajo

Alucard aparecia en medio del bosque y con el uso de uno de sus sellos de restricción se convirto en un murciélago pasando desapersivido ante todos... llegando a la casa se adentropor una rendija y pudo ver como Yuuki quemaba a su general y como esta mandaba a movilizar todo... Saliendo empezó a buscar a los alrededores viendo el innumerable ejercito que esta había formado... con ellos se desvanecio para reaparecer en la Academia nuevamente

Zero: Alucard... volviste... que fue lo que descubriste, sentimos que estabas muy inquieto

Alucard: las cosas están peor de lo que pensamos, en estos pocos meses ha adquirido un ejercito que nos sobrepasa en numero, tiene Niveles E, Ghouls, Midians, Vampiros Nobles, Licantropos, quedan solo 5 de sus Generales ya que al que envio lo asesino ella misma y no solo eso, pude ver que ha hecho sellos en si misma para adquirir mas poder... Su ejercito ha emprendido la salida y estarán aquí al atardecer

Cardenal Catherina Sforza: me temo que debemos prepararnos, muy bien, como sugieren que nos preparemos

Sir Integra: antes que nada, usted Cardenal Catherina se quedara aquí en casa de Cross al lado de Zero y Kaname, no podemos arriesgar su vida

Cardenal Catherina Sforza: entiendo a lo que se refieren, entonces dejo todo a su cargo y mis hombres obedecerán y acataran sus ordenes.

Cross: bien... los Cazadores y miembros de Hellsing, Vampiros, Licantropos, los Miembros de la AX y los Miembros de Iscariote se diviran en 4 grupos y cada uno ira con un líder de grupo, Yagari y Yo defenderemos el perímetro del lado Norte, Abey y Esther defenderán el perímetro Sur, Seras y Alucar defenderán el lado Este y Anderson junto con el Hermano Pedro defenderán el lado Oeste... Seiren, Kaito y la Hermana Paula se quederan a defender a Zero y Kaname... Integra y Pip se quedaran en la dirección donde pusimos el cuartel para que ella nos dirija y vaya dando informes de cómo se hacercan

Hermana Paula: muy bien entonces si me permiten nosotros empezaremos por elegir a los que se quedaran aquí...

Cross: muy bien aquienes eligen?

Hermana Paula: se quedaran Izeki, Rei, Shirei, Ruka, El Padre Tres, Hugue de Watteau, Yumie y Heinkel Wolfe, ya que estoy segura que enviaran a los generales aquí y al parecer ellos son las mas fuertes, asi que los necesitaremos Seiren, Kaito y yo

Zero: por ahora nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ni usar armas o nuestros poderes ya que eso requiere de energía, lamentamos mucho dejar todo esto a su cargo

Kaname: por favor tengan cuidado, Yuuki a perdido por completo la razón y eso la vuelve mas peligrosa ya que jamas le enseñe a usar sus poderes como sangrepura lamento todo esto, ya que en gran parte es mi culpa

Alucard: Zero, Kaname, ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, ella bien pudo aceptar que su amor no era correspondido y seguir con su vida al lado de ustedes como su hermana y tal vez conocer a alguien con quien ser feliz, pero su obsesion fue su perdición... no tienen porque culparse

Integra: eso es todo ahora hay que irnos, pues la batalla pronto empezara.

Alucard se acerco a Kaname y Zero y a cada uno des dio un beso lleno de amor, los abrazo y salio con la esperanza de que todo salga bien para regresar a su lado. Al salir y dejar adentro a la Cardenal, Zero y Kaname... Alucar puso un sello de alto poder, seguido de Abel y Esther que también hicieron lo mismo, el ultimo fue el padre Anderson quien coloco el sello mas poderoso por lo que quien tratara de acercarse seria eliminado... La hermana Paula, Seiren y los demás se quedaron rodeando la casa a esperar el momento del ataque.

Todos partieron hacia sus posiciones y los restantes quedaron esparcidos por toda la academia por si alguno de los enemigos lograba colarse, Zero y Kaname se sintian angustiados pues Alucard estaría en la lucha y temian por si vida, La Cardenal lo había notado y tratando de calmarlos preparo un poco de te, y ahí los tres solo podían esperar y rezar para que todos salieran bien librados de todo esto

... Con Yukki...

Yuuki: por fin hemos llegado, Espectra, Orquidea ustedes esperaran conmigo para dar el golpe final, Lenus ya averiguaste en donde los tienen

Lenus: si Princesa, ambos están en casa de Cross pero ninguno de los niños esta ahí ni tampoco los guardianes de estos, pero con ellos esta una Cardenal, pero un grupo se quedo ahí y al parecer lucen bastante fuertes, son pocos pero podremos eliminarlos, pusieron una gran barrera en el lugar, esosi será un problema

Yuuki: muy bien Lenus, Malesis, Marcus... vayan y acaben con ellos, yo me encargare de la barrera... toma esta daga y lanzala a la barrera esta empezara a absorber la energía hasta hacerla caer... cuando eso pase, Orquidea y Espectra entraran por esos dos y los traerán ante mi

Espectra: que hacemos con la cardenal?

Yuuki: matenla... Muy bien mis nobles vampiros... Es hora de atacar, no se repriman y si desean saciar su sed háganlo... llevan a nuestras tropas y maten a todos... no dejen a ningno vivo

Con estas ordenes dio comienzo todo... Los nievel E corrian hacia la Academia, vueltos locos por la sangre, los ghouls eran enviados por los Midians quienes les seguían rápidamente... los vampiros nobles se abalanzaron y los generales se dirigieron hacia la casa de Cross

La batalla daba comienzo... Yagari y Cross junto a los suyos emprendieron una pelea larga y sanginaria, los cazadores disparaban contra los nivel E, los de la AX luchaban contra los vampiros nobles y los de la sección Iscariote contra los ghouls, miles de disparos se retumbaban a lo largo, el silbido de las espadas se oia ada vez que atraveza a los enemigos y elementos como el fuego o el hielo azotaban a los enemigos, sangre brotaba por todos lados, cenizas se espacian y los gritos de algunos que caian se oin sonar... y con pena algunos cazadores incluso eliminaban a sus compañeros que habían sido mordidos por los ghouls...

Lo mismo pasaba con Abel y Esther... Abel había tomado la forma espectral y luchaba al lado de los Licantropos quienes de forma rápida arrancaban la cabeza de sus presas y aquellos que osaban morderlos rápidamente morían pues su sangre era veneno, cazadores peleaban y blandian espadas, Esther hacia uso de su magia lanzando poderosos ataques al lado de los miembros de Iscariote los cuales atacaban sin piedad y sin misericordia.

Anderson y el Padre Pedro habían salido un un nuemro menor ya que eran bastante fuertes y usaban técnicas que aniquilaban a grandes grupos, el Hernano Pedro con el uso de su espada acabava con varios de ellos gracias a los sellos de restricción que uso Anderson para poder inmobiloizar a sus enemigos, lo cual también aprovechaban los cazadores para atacar al enemigo ya que no habían permitido que ningún vampiro o Licantrpo les acompañara para no ser afectados por los poderes de Anderson.

Seras y Alucard habían roto sus sellos de restricción gracias a Integra y con ello acababan con todos los que se hacercaban, para este par de Matusaleos era una sensación llena de extasis, se divertían de alguna forma un tanto escalofriante alte la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que veian como sin piedad aniquilaban a todos, estos solo estaban se respaldo matando a los que lograban colarse

Por su parte, La hermana Paula sostenia una batalla contra Lenus es cual era a su parecer un digno oponente de su poder, solo se escuchaba el golpe de sus espadas y luchaban fuertemente.

Seiren por su parte luchaba contra Malesis, el cual se sonprendia de la frialdad de aquella vampiresa pero sobre todo de si destreza y agilidad ya que no pensó nunca luchar contra alguien de su nivel una lucha de espadas y golpes se daba entre estos dos seres

Rei se encargaba de Marcus los cuales peleaban haciando expandir su gran aura y lanzando ataques de todo tipo... mientras que Kaito se desasia de miles de Nivel E y Ghouls al lado del Padre Tres quien disparaba rápidamente y con gran destreza, Izeke convertido en lobo arrancaba las cabezas de los nobles que trataban de hacercarse y Ruka haciendo uso de sus poderes los destrozaba sin piedad, con ayuda de Yumie e Heinkel Wolfe destrozaban con ayuda de sus catanas al enemigo... la sangre asi como las cenizas caian rápidamente pues Hugue de Watteau el espadachín externimaba sin piedad y con una gran velocidad...

Yuuki al ver que estos no podían y que su ejercito estaba ciendo derrotado llego hasta la casa de Cross con Espectra y Orquidea... Yuuki haciendo uso de todo su poder y rompiendo los sellos que ella se abia impuesto para lograr mas poder, solto un ataque hacia la casa haciendo que la barrera se destrullera y que todos fueran lanzados por el impacto de la explosión

Kaname, Zero y la Cardenal estaban en una esquina de la casa pues Yuuki y sus dos generales habían entrado y se encontraban frente a ellos

Yuuki: vaya... vaya... hermanito... asi que era cierto... tu también te convertiste en la perra de Alucard, me has decepcionado, no sabes cuanto asco me das... creo que antes de matarte sacare a esos engendros que llevas dentro... pero primero que te parece que mate a Zero frente a ti... también le sacare a sus engendros los matare frente a ustedes y luego lo matare a el... Tu miraras todo y al final loso suplicaras mi perdón... pero es demasiado tarde... voy a matarte

Orquídea se había acercado a ellos rápidamente y tolo del brazo a Zero para jalarlo pero un grito de su parte hizo que se alejara... Pues la Cardenal le había cortado la mano

Cardenal Catherina Sforza: no creeras que solo estoy aquí de adorno... verdad?

Orquídea: aaaaaaah... maldita perra del Vaticano voy a Matarte

Cardenal Catherina Sforza: inténtalo ser de la oscuridad

La Cardenal Catherina Sforza se había puesto enfrende de Zero y Kaname los cuales estaban sorprendidos pues jamas pensaron que la cardenal saliera en su defensa y no porque ellos no pudieran defenderse sino que si usaban su poder dañarían a sus bebes

Orquidea se lanzo contra la Cardenal pero esta de un rápido movimiento le había puesto un pergamino en la frente y esta empezó a electrocutarse rápidamente lo cual fue aprovechado por ella para de un solo movimiento partirla a la mitad y convertirla en cenizas

Cardenal Catherina Sforza: quien es la siguiente?

Espectra se había lanzado a atacarla pero en ese mismo momento entro la Hermana Paula aventando a espectra y sacándola de la casa para pelear con ella... Yuuki al ver esto se acerco a Kaname y Zero... Kaname se interpuso frente a ella pues sabia bien que Zero estaba en mas desventaja que el, haciendo que Yuuki enfureciera y con un conjuro lo lanzo a un lado encerrándolo en una burbuja imposible de romper...

Yuuki al estar contra Zero lo tomo del cabello para azotarlo al suelo, al caer Zero solo solto un quequido pues el golpe había sido fuerte, Yuuki saco la espada que traía consigo y ataco a zero para matarlo, un grito de dolor fue eschucado... Kaname gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos y en eso Alucard había llegado para ver la escena

Kaito había logrado interponerse y este había sido atravesado por la espada de Yuuki, salvando a su amigo Zero... Zero lloraba por lo que su amigo había echo y la sangre de este comenzaba a brotar de su boca

Yuuki estaba sola... su ejercito había sido externimado y sus generales habían sido aniquilados... Yagari, Cross, Abel, Esther, Rei, Anderson, El padre Pedro, La hermana Paula, Seiren y el grupo de nobles de Kaname, Izeki y los demás Licantropos habían llegado viendo la fatal escena... Su amigo Kaito estaba en los brazos de Zero sangrando por la herida que Yuuki le había hecho... esta al verse rodeada salio corriendo del lugar llebandose consigo a Kaname pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que Anderson envio una barrera la cual al tratarla de atravesarla esta la electrocuto... Aido y Kein la atacaron y esta se hizo a un lado lo cual aprobecho Seras para romper la burbuja y Yagari logro atrapar a Kaname para rápidamente salir de ahí y llevarlo a casa de Cross

Yuuki: tuuuuu maldito... todos ustedes... Son una basura... voy a matarlos... Malditooooooooooos, me han quitado todo, me han arrebatado a Kaname, ustedes son los culpables de todo, por su culpa he quedado sola, ustedes morirán y yo viviré eternamente para ser la mas poderosa

Mientras decían esto en Yuuki iban apareciendo marcas por su cara, símbolos y empezaba a irradiar un aura simientra y sumamente poderosa

Anderson: hay que retirarnos esta descontrolada y nos matara a todos... Abel, Esther, Alucard hay que crear la barrera alrededor de ella o todo será destruido

Yuuki ya se encontraba sumergida en un trance creado por su misma locura, mas y mas símbolos aparecían en ella, Abel, Esther, Alucard y Anderson la rodearon y empezaron a recitar un conjuro:

Obice num sanguinem hominum istorum, sol et luna possit adesse compellit, sanguinis purpura vestis malum benedicito lumine corpus tenebrosum erit initium mali vim ex corde tenebrae conuenerunt in corde, saxi deiectae vertice corpus continet dabit lumen ... miseratione et misericordia Marroquín creando obice nasci de tenebris vos auferte potestatem vestram signantes in aeternum (Barrera del Sol y la Luna hazte presente con la sangre de estos subditos tuyos, que esta sangre carmesi envuelva este mal, que la Luz bendiga a este ser lleno de oscuridad y que de su cuerpo arranque el poder del mal que resurge del corazon, oscuridad concentrada en el corazon, desaloja el cuerpo que te contiene... que la luz brinde la piedad y misericordia creando la barrera marroquin, a ti ser nacido de la oscuridad te despojamos de tu poder sellandolo por la eternidad)

Dicho este conjuro una luz se mostro y la energía desprendida del cuerpo de Yuuki se elimino, al mirar a la chica esta estaba arrodillada con todo su cuerpo lleno de manchas negras, sus ojos estaban perdidos... una risa salio de sus labios y con ello esta quedo sumergida en la locura total... ya no era en un vampiro pues sus poderes habían sido sellados... no era hunama... pues su alma la había abandonada... solo era un ser vacio y sumergido en su fantasia y su locura

Yuuki: jajajajajaja... soy el ser mas hermoso... verdad Kaname-ni... vamos a jugar Zero... jajajaja.. Director Cross... mande a Zero a hacer las guardias... Yori-chan vamos a pasear...

Todos la miraban con lastima... pues ella sola se había buscado su propio final... Alucard poso una de sus manos en su cabeza y la hizo dormir... Seras la llevo a una de las galeras encadenándola y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la casa de Cross

Alucard al entrar pudo ver como Zero lloraba por su amigo...

Alucard: Zero amor mio, damelo... No dejare que su sacrificio sea en vano...

Alucard tomo el cuerpo de Kaito y lo puso sobre el sillón, Kaname levanto a Zero y lo abrazo, todos miraron como Alucard mordia a Kaito para después darle a beber su sangre...

... Varias semanas después... Aeropuerto...

Catherina Sforza: bien Cross, el tratado de paz entre especies esta hecho, nos dara mucho gusto trabajar lado a lado con ustedes, Joven Izeki Rey de los Licantropos, esperamos contar con su ayuda para hacer de este mundo en el cual todos podamos coexistir

Izeki: lo mismo espero yo también y gracias por la alianza formada

Cardenal Catherina Sforza: nos dara mucho gusto recibir a la gente que desee enviar para que sean los profesores en la Nueva Academia Cross con cede en el Vaticano que abriremos nosotros, Cross me alegra mucho saber que este Joven Kaito Takamiya se unira como profesor al igual que los otros cazadores que sean enviados... Kaname, Zero, Alucard lo mismoespero de ustedes, ahora con estos nuevos proyectos creo que será un nuevo comienzo para todos

Zero: muchas gracias por todo, y sobre todo por soportar a nuestros pequeños los cuales al parecer le dieron bastante guerra a su hermano y a su Santidad en verdad lo lamento

Catherina Sforza: jajajajaja eso fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar a esos dos tontos de mis hermanos pero me alegra ya que mi hermano el Ministro ahora sabe que no todos los vampiros son malos y la verdad al parecer se encariño con sus hjos y bueno su Santidad disfruto de estar con ellos... Sir Integra, espero no sea la ultima vez que nos veamos

Integra: claro que no... tenemos aun muchas cosas pendientes, además supongo que le gustara saber cuando Zero y Kaname den a luz

Catherina Sforza: claro que si... y vendre tan pronto como lo sepa, es tiempo de partir... Kaname, Zero, Cross, no se preocupen nosotros cuidaremos de la joven Yuuki, estará en un lugar apropiado

Anderson: nosotros también nos retiramos, empezaremos con la contruccion de la Academia Cross con sede en Ias Instalaciones de la Seccion XII Iscariote, esperaremos a sus enviados, Lider Izeki, Lider Rei, Kaname, Zero... en cuanto el proyecto finalece estaremos esperando a su gente... Quien diría que la convivencia con un loco y que cocina horrible nos haría cambiar de opinión... jajajajaja

Sir Integra: tienes razón Anderson, su comida es espantosa y su locura se contagia rápidamente... Walter, Bernadotte (pip), Seras, es tiempo de volver a casa... Alucard cuida muy bien de estos hermosos jóvenes y si este idiota hace algo mal solo avísenme y vendre rápidamente a ponerlo en su lugar... Cross gracias por todo, espero volver a verlos muy pronto...

Alucard: Seras... hija mia... proteje a nuestra ama y se una digna hija mia

Seras: asi será Maestro... mi padre

Con estas palabras llenas de esperanza todos tomaban rumbos diferentes pero con la misma ideología de un numdo mejor para todos...

Cross: a que loco que no sabe cocinar se habaran referido?

Yagari: se referían a ti Cross... obviamente

Cross: queeeeee! Pero sin cocino tan mal y no estoy loco... mooooooo... Yagari malo

Yagari: no importa... asi te amo... mi hermoso cazador

Kaname: vaya director, que bien guardadito se lo tenia

Zero: mas bien tu no te habias dado cuenta, estos dos llevan como 50 años juntos, porque crees que me llaman hijo

Yagari: oye tu mocoso... como que 50 años pues cuantos años crees que tenemos

Zero: bueno el director acaba de cumplir 123 asique supongo que usted tendrá como 140

Kaname: 123? 150? Como esta eso?

Yagari: jajaja mira que tendras suegros para rato... solo algunos cuantos cazadores tienen una vida tan longeva como Keien y yo... asi que ya lo saben jajajaja

... Meses después...

Zero ya tenia los 9 meses cumplidos y se encontraba en sala con Kaname el cual ya cumplia 6 meses ½ , Alucard estaba en medio de ambos a los cuales mantenía tomados de la cintura ya que se habían quedado dormidos... estaban con todo el sequito Kuran, Kaito, Cross y Yagari... disfrutando de unos aperitvos, café y te... Ichiru jujaba con Shikki y Sakura cin Kain... cuando de repente...

Zero: ah?... creo que tenemos que ir al hospital

Alucard: porque? Te sientes mal

Zero: bueno... acabo de romper fuente... aaahg

Todos: queeeeeeeeee?!

Todos corrian de un lado a otro, unos bajaban maletas con ropita para los bebes, otros corrian a la academia a avisar... Alucard carbaga a Zero con direcciona al hospital de la academia donde la doctora Mirako los esperaba y Kaname caminaba al lado de Alucard...

Alucard y Kaname se encontraba al lado de la cama donde estaba Zero y veian como le eran colocadas bolsas de sangre y de suero, ambos sostenían una mano de Zero el cual ya había comenzado con las contracciones y eran bastante fuertes, afuera todo el mundo esperaba impaciente

Mirako: no te preocupes Zero será mas rápido que la primera vez, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer además de que ya estas totalmente dilatado... en cuanto empiece una nueva contracion... puja

Varios minutos pasaron cuando un primer llanto se escucho seguido de otros que iningo con risas de alegría todo el hospital de la academia... Cross le daba la nueva noticia a Integra por teléfono, Yagari a Catherina y Kaito a Anderson

Zero se encontraba ya cambiado y aseado en una cama y veía con alegría a Kaname quien cargaba a una pequeña con ropita de color rosa, de cabellos color chocolate y ojos amatistas a la cual le pusieron por nombre Aome Kaname Kiryuu... y Alucard cargaba a una pequeña vestida de color crema, de cabellos plateados y ojos rubi a la cual llamaron Aori Draculea Kiryuu... dos pequeños esperaban al lado de Zero para conocer a sus nuevos hermanitos los cuales le entregaron a Zero y este se las presento

Zero: Ichiru, Sakura... les presento a sus nuevas hermanita a Aome y Aori a las cuales deberán cuidar como buenos hermamos mayores

Ambos niñoes estaban encantados con sus nuevos hermanos... ahora eran una familia un poco mas grande, al final todos entraron a conocerlos y a tomarles fotos para enviárselas a Catherina Sforza, a Sir Integra y a Anderson

...Unos cuantos meses después...

Todos estaban bajo la misma situación, Cross cargaba a Aome, Yagari a Aori, Sakura estaba sentada en el regazo de Kain, Shikki tenia a Ichiru y todos los demás estaban a la espera del nuevo nacimiento

Dos zollosos hermosos se escucharon la espera había terminado... Kaname estaba recostado en una cama teniendo entre sus brazos a dos pequeños varones, uno vestia con ropita azul era de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate... alcual le dieron por nombre Yoru Draculea Kuran y el otro vestia ropita amarilla, de cabechos chocolate y ojos rubi al cual llamaron Tomoko Draculea Kuran

Zero y Alucard veian con amor a esos pequeños y estaban contentos de que todo había salido bien

Al paracer la felicidad, lleno el vacio de tres seres que jamas pensaron en formar tan extraño pero maravilloso matrimonio, en el cual eran felices... en el cual todo iria bien... pues contra el verdadero amor nadie puede vencerlo...

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

PUES BIEN ESTO ES TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTA HISTORIA CREADA POR MI PERVERTIDA MENTECITA, ESPEREN EL PROLOGO... GRACIAS A TODOS

 **EPILOGO**

...30 años después...

Kaien Cross había enviado cartas para que todos asistieran a una cena en la Academia Cross y todos habían aceptado gustosamente.

Cross y Yagari esperaban a que todos llegaran Zero, Kaname y Alucard se encontraban cuidando a los pequeños que habían tenido hace poco menos de tres años y al mismo tiempo, lo cual para Alucard era una misión imposible ya que sus adorados esposos lo dejaban a cargo de estos por su pequeña travesura de haberlos emborrachado y que a causa de esto nuevamente quedaran en cinta, lo que le había provocado dolores de cabeza, golpes, insultos y una que otra vez el dormir en el sofá, pero aun asi estaba mas que feliz... sus pequeños hijos el pequeño Alexandro Draculea Kiryuu de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas, la Pequeña Maya Draculea Kiryuu de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas, la pequeña Minea Draculea Kuran de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate y la pequeña Yona de cabellos chocolate y ojos rubi... aaah y bueno pues Zero no se había quedado atrás pues le había pedido a Kaname que diera a luz hijos de el quien acepto gustoso y estos últimos de tan solo 2 meses de nacidos se encntraban en los brazos de sus padres, la pequeña Katrina Kiryuu Kuran de cabellos plateados y ojos chocolate y la pequeña Haruka de cabellos chocolate y ojos amatista

Yagari: bueno ustedes parecen conejos... ya con este par son 12... que no se cansan...

Zero: era mi turno de ser el padre y no la madre... además no va a negarme que son hermosos todos nuestros hijos

Yagari: bueno al menos no puedo decir que no... jajaja... dame a Haruka y a Katrina y mejor ayuden a ese pobre idiota que no sabe que hacer con esos cuatro pequeños

Zero: además no puede quejarse, gracias a que Alucard les dio de su sangre ahora el Loco de mi padre esta esperando a su primer hijo, el cual solo nacera en un par de meses mas

Yagari: jajaja no se te va ninguna... pero es verdad... esta academia, la casa y la mansión llena de risas es lo mejor

Una vez que ayudaron a su idiota esposo, todo estuvo en calma. El timpbre sono y todos empezaron a llegar

Su hija Sakura de había casado con Kain y ambos tenían dos pequeños una niña de 3 años y un niño de 1 año, ambos vivian en Paris y se habían dedicado a formar su empresa y era una de las mejores a nivel mundial

Su hijo Ichiru se caso con Shikki, Ichiru al nacer doncel tuvo hijos con Sikki dos varones, de 5 años, ambos vivian en Paris y habían montado su agencia de modelaje y la mas prestigiosa a nivel mundial y trabajaban junto a Rima

Su hija Aome se caso con Izeki con el cual tenia 2 gemelos de 6 años y 2 gemelos de 3 años dando lugar a los primeros hibridos vampiro-licantropo, ambos vivian en la India donde habían abierto una Academia igual a la de Cross

Su hija Aori se caso con Luceran y tuvieron un par te gemelos de 4 años igualmente hibridos vampiro-licantropos ellos vivian en Australia y también habían abierto una Academia ahí y les hiba muy bien

Su Hijo Yoru se caso con Shirike y ambos trabajaban en los laboratorios creando nuevas formulas de sangre para los vampiros y solo tenían una pequeña de 2 años

Su Hijo Tomoko de caso con Michael ambos habían abierto un hospital para licántropos y vampiros y eran realmente buenos en su trabajo tenían 2 hijos uno de 1 año y la pequeña de 5 meses

Para sorpresa de ellos su Seras Victoria había sido adoptada como hija legitima de Sir Integra, para que cuando ella faltase, Seras se hiciera cargo de la Organización Hellsing... Seras se había casado con Kaito y ahora tenían una pequeña hija de solo 5 meses, ambos dirigían al lado de Integra la Organización y la Academia que había abierto en Inglaterra

El sequito o mas bien los aligos de Kuran no se quedaron atrás:

Rima se caso con Shinaname y tenían una hija de 7 años, ambos trabajaban como modelos al lado de Ichiru y Shikki

Aido se había casado con Takuma y ambos jóvenes habían adoptado a unas hermosa gemelitas de 2 años, estos habían quedado acargo del Nuevo consejo Vampirico creado por Kaname

Ruka se caso con uno de los trillizos licántropos Inoshi, ambos vivian en Alemania donde tenían a su cargo una clínica para abastecer de sangre a los vampiros y tenían una hija de 5 años y un hijo de 3 años

Seiren su fiel guardaespaldas de había casado con Rei y ambos vivian en Roma donde eran los directores de la Academia, estos tuvieron 4 hijos una niña de 10 años, una de 6, un niño de 4 y la mas pequeña de 1 año

Los acuerdos de paz firmados aun estaban presentes, la armonía empezaba a sentirse y aunque eran pocos los humanos que sabían de esto poco a poco iban aceptando a todos estos seres

Integra, La Cardenal, Anderson... todos estaban peleando por la misma causa... Una que empezó con la loca idea de un cazador... Una que dio felicidad a muchos... y la oportunidad de sanar corazones...

Se preguntaran que paso con Yuuki... pues bien, esta fue olvidada por todos... fue llevada por la cardenal y encerrada en una celda con sellos, quedo sumergida en su locura y 3 años después de ser encerrada esta de suicido... un finalque ella misma se busco

Todos eran felices, con sus altas y bajas como todo en la vida, luchando por ser aceptados, luchando por ser felices... algo que habían encontrado dentro de esa Academia creado por aquel Legendario Cazador... Toda felicidad que tenían era debida a ese inusual "Vampiro sin Colmillos"


End file.
